Oh My Sweet Jonas!
by LittleMissLauren17
Summary: Previously titled: Oh My Jonas!Set during the Me & Mr. Jonas & Mr. Jonas & Mr. Jonas episode. What do you think would have happened if the Jonas Brothes didn't fall in love with Robby Ray? Will new romances arise? Read and review!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**What would have happened if the Jonas Brothers didn't fall in love with Robby Ray?**

_And I'm her daddy, the cute, protective one. Okay, so Hannah…_

**What if they moved in next door?**

_Lilly, eeepp! The Jonas Brothers just moved in next door!_

**What if one night after a concert they find out Miley's secret!**

_So "Hannah" is there something you're not telling us? Actually yes, I am in fact Miley Stewart who lives next door._

**What if they accept and Miley has them all to herself?**

_So Miley do you want to hang out sometime? Just you and us._

**Will new romances arise?**

_Miley I really like you. (They kiss)_

**Or will the three brothers become enemies?**

_Dude Miley is mine! She's too young for you! I'm better for her! I hate you guys!_

**Throw in a few more people who have been long time friends of the Jonas Brothers and what do you get?**

**Find out in Oh My Sweet Jonas!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers. Even though I wish I did because I'd be rich. )**

**A/N: Not very good at trailers, this is my first story, so read and review so I know if I should keep going.**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or some of the quotes in the beginning. So sad, I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**Nick's POV**

I'm in the recording studio, recording our new single "Just Friends" when this girl runs in complaining.

She took one look at us and screamed, "Sweet Momma! It's the Jonas Brothers!"

"Dudes, its Hannah Montana!" I said to Joe and Kevin. We then ran to the door tripping over each other to be the first to meet Hannah. We finally got the door open and we got out of it.

Kevin said, "We're such big fans"

Joe said, "We love your music."

I blurted out, "You're pretty!" Kevin smacked me in the back of the head, so I covered saying, "Uhh pretty good with the singing and the dancing that you do. Wow you're pretty." Hannah just smiled.

Kevin said, "Nice save. I'm Kevin."

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

I couldn't believe the Jonas Brothers are standing in front of me introducing themselves and I made a scene.

Kevin stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Kevin."

I shook his hand and said, "The cute, romantic one."

Then I shook Joe's hand and said, "And you're Joe, the cute, funny one."

Lastly I shook Nick's hand and said dreamily, "And you're Nick, the cute, sensitive one." Mine and Nick's hand just lingered there shaking as we looked into each other's eyes.

Then my daddy had to ruin it by stepping in and saying, "And I'm her daddy, the cute, protective one."

Joe said, "Okay, so Hannah… What are you doing later?"

Oh no! I'm going to the mall with Lilly. I had no idea what to do so I set off my ring tone and ran.

**Joe's POV**

Where did she go? Her phone went off and she ran.

"Hey fro bro, you really like Hannah huh?" I said jokingly, sort of serious.

Nick snapped out of it and said, "It's that obvious?"

Kevin had to butt in, "Yeah really."

"Okay, okay I really do!" Nick cracked and confessed.

Hah! I knew it! I knew it! I was mentally jumping and screaming. Nick likes Hannah!!

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

**A/N: Phone call, Miley is bold, and Lilly is **_italicized. _

_Hello._

**Lola! We still on for the mall?**

_Yeah, but why am I Lola?_

**Because I'm Hannah, and some hot, famous people are coming so get ready ****Lola**

_Okay bye!_

I can't believe I'm going to invite the Jonas Brothers to come to the mall with us. I walked back to a giggling Joe, a red Nick, and a bored Kevin.

"So guys," I said and Nick turned even redder and got excited, "I'm going to the mall with my friend Lola, you want to come with?"

Nick jumped up and yelled, "Yes!!!"

I replied to that sudden burst of interest saying, "Okay where should I pick you guys up?"

Kevin said, "The Malibu Towers. We're staying there until we can move into our new house."

I suddenly got excited, "You guys are moving to Malibu?"

"Yeah, why?" Joe said with a spark of interest.

I screamed like a girl, "Because I live here, we may be neighbors. A house on my block is up for sale!"

Nick finally spoke, "Cool, so see ya later, hopefully neighbor."

I left the room, screaming back, "Kay, pick ya up at 4:30!"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Ohmigod! Lola can you believe we're going to the mall with the Jonas Brothers! They are so cute!" I screamed in the limo on the way to pick them up.

Lola screamed back with the same enthusiasm, "I know, especially Joe! Maybe he'll ask me out!"

My driver said to us as he opened the door, "Miss Montana we're here."

"Thank you. Be out in a sec." I replied to my driver. Then I walked into the hotel and up to the front desk.

"Uhm excuse me? Can you call up to the Jonas Brothers' suite for me?" I asked the clerk politely.

He replied in a mean tone, "No fan girls allowed!" Then he turned around and saw me and said, "Oh I'm so sorry Miss Montana. I'll call up right now."

About two minutes later Kevin, Joe, and Nick appeared all disguised.

"You guys look so funny in hiding." I said with a laugh.

Nick said all serious, "You try being jumped on by about thirty girls and you tell me if you'd rather be in disguise."

"Sorry, I was just joking. Let's just go to the limo and go to the Malibu Mall." I said apologetically.

**Nick's POV**

This is a very awkward ride. Everyone's silent, and Joe and that weird girl Lola keep looking at each other. Then a good thing happened, Hannah spoke up.

"So guys, when are you moving into your new house?" Hannah asked.

I replied, "Our parents and our little brother Frankie are coming up in two days and then we're moving in." Then I blushed.

Lola tore her eye away from Joe and said, "What block are you guys on?"

Joe jumped and replied in like two seconds, "I'm not sure, our parents know. I guess we'll find out in two days."

I got the courage and said, "Yeah, then we'll tell you so we can hang out."

Hannah looked out the window and I swear I saw a blush creep up her neck and then she screamed, "Eeeep! We're here! So for your safety guys tonight only stars are allowed in the mall."

Kevin finally said something, "Thanks so much Hannah! Now let's go!"

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

We all jumped out of the limo and ran into the mall like the babies we were, and then we split up. Nick came with me to Abercrombie and Fitch, Joe and Lola went to the food court, and Kevin went to the guitar store.

From the dressing room I screamed to Nick, "Ready?"

Nick called back, "Yeah."

I walked out in dark wash bell bottom jeans, a cream colored lacy tank top, and a navy blue wool shrug. I did my little model cat walk and spun, I could've sworn Nick was staring.

I looked at him and said, "You likey?"

He blushed but still spoke up, "You look amazing in that!" Then his face turned the color of Lola's hair.

I finished modeling my clothes and he and I agreed on everything, then we went to the register and the girl behind it gave us the star discount and I paid and Nick and I were on our way.

**Lilly/Lola's POV**

I can't believe Joe Jonas is holding my hand! We held hands all the way back to the limo talking about their new album. I'm in love!

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

Nick and I held hands all the way to the limo and we even sat next to each other. The whole ride back we talked about celebrity stuff. Nick even thanked me for picking out hot new clothes for him. Tonight was amazing. Little did I know it was going to get even better.

The car parked and before he got out Nick said, "Thanks Hannah, I had a great time. We have to do this again sometime." Then before I got the chance to answer he kissed my cheek.

"Bye Nick, I'll call you soon." I yelled after him.

Lola and I left the hotel and we went back to my house and gossiped about the night's activities. This was one of the best nights of my life.

**A/N: What do you think? Review please!!!**


	3. Some Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers; again I say I really, really wish I did because Nick and Joe are cute! Sorry Kevin.**

**Chapter 2: Some Familiar Faces**

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and I are in my backyard still talking about our hang out at the mall with the Jonas Brothers two nights ago.

"Ohmigod! I wonder if they'll ask us to hang out again once they move in!" Lilly screamed.

I screamed over her screams, "Lilly! They don't know I'm Hannah yet so we'll have to be Hannah and Lola!"

"I don't care! I just want to hang out with Joe again." Lilly said with more excitement then I have ever seen.

"Miles, Lilly our new neighbors are moving in!" My daddy called from the house.

Lilly and I ran to the front window and looked out. Guess who our new neighbors are….. The Jonas Brothers! Eeeep!

"Lilly up to the Hannah closet now! They need to know that they live next door to Hannah Montana slash Miley Stewart but we'll keep that detail out!" I screamed from halfway up my stairs.

**Kevin's POV**

This house is really nice, but I miss New Jersey. I spent about 19 years of my life there.

"Joe, Nick come and help me with the boxes for your rooms!" I screamed for my goof balls of brothers.

Joe had to be funny and say, "Okay, okay don't get your boxers in a bunch."

Everything was good until Nick screamed. Joe and I thought he was getting killed but it was just Hannah and Lola.

**Nick's POV**

I was unloading a box of stuff when I saw a familiar blonde girl lave the house next door, so I screamed. Joe and Kevin came running over to me.

Hannah came walking casually over and said, "Hey guys I can't believe we're neighbors! And Nick it's nice to see you again." She smiled at me. My heart melted and I dropped my box on Joe's foot.

"Nick! You idiot! Watch my foot!" Joe screamed but I was too caught up in Hannah to notice.

I got the courage to speak up; I always seem to be scared around her. I said, "So Hannah you want to hang out later maybe at the beach?"

"I can't go in the water because I can't get my hair wet with the sea water." Hannah said to me.

I replied almost too anxiously, "So that's a yes?"

"No, it's an of course!" Hannah screamed and smiled. "I'll be back in about ten minutes, have to get my bathing suit."

I said, "But I thought you weren't going in the water?"

"Just because I'm not going in the water doesn't mean I can't tan." She said with a laugh, and then she smiled again and left with Lola.

"Nicky, bro you seem to really like her." Kevin said to me sympathetically.

I look up and said, "How can you tell?"

"Nick, I went through this. You blush when you see her, smile like an idiot, you get tongue tied, and you answer extremely quickly when she asks you a question." Kevin stated the obvious.

I was so nervous, so I said to the guys, "Can you guys come to the beach with Hannah and me, so I don't feel totally awkward?"

"Of course bro, now I get to see Lola again. Thank you!" Joe said and kissed my forehead. Eww Joe germs.

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

I have never run so fast in my life. I ran up to the "Hannah" closet, got a bikini and got dressed, got Lola a bikini, and ran down the stairs in what seemed like two seconds.

My daddy stopped me at the door, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Daddy, I'm going to the beach with Nick and possibly his brothers." I said anxious to leave.

Of course he had to try and delay me as long as he could so he said, "Hannah your wig! You can't go in the water." He was flipping out.

"Chillax daddy I already told them I can't go in the water." I tried to get him off my case, I wanted to leave.

He finally let me leave, so Lola and I ran next door.

**Kevin's POV**

Wow I can see why Nicky likes her, Hannah is so beautiful. With that tan, the way her hair swings behind her, and her voice. Even though she's about four years younger than me I have to work up the courage to ask her out, but I don't want to crush my younger brother. He's like in love with her and she likes him. Uhg!

**Joe's POV**

I think Hannah is really pretty, I'm planning on using Lola to get to her. I'm really worried she'll find out and be mad, and I really don't want to crush my younger brother by asking Hannah out. Oh well let's just play it by ear.

**A/N: This whole Joe, Kevin, Nick likes Hannah thing is just starting and will unfold in later chapters.**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

Nick seems so nervous around me; I'll speak up and try to make him a little bit more comfortable.

"Nick!" He was in a daze, so I waved my hand in his face and said louder, "Yoo who Nicky! You alive?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and stuttered, "Wha, ha, huh, oh, sorry just thinking."

Joe muttered under his breath, "Yeah thinking about Hannah." Then he fake coughed.

"Joe stop being a jerk!" Nick yelled at his brother.

I looked at him sincerely and asked, "Were you really thinking about me?"

"Promise not to say anything." He said.

I crossed my heart, "Swear."

"Okay well I was actually thinking about you." Hew said shyly and then blushed.

"Come here." I then pulled him to a secluded spot on the beach. "I come here to think sometimes, it's where nobody bothers me. Nobody knows about this spot except me and now you. I took you here because I wanted to let you know that I think about a lot and I wanted to let you know I like you."

**Nick's POV**

Did she just say that she likes me? Am I dreaming? I dazed out a few seconds and then realized that she was waiting for an answer.

I said, "Hannah, you really like me?"

"Yes, Nick. I really do." She said sincerely, and then she smiled.

I blushed again; I need help with this whole blushing thing. "Hannah, I really like you too. Come on they're going to wonder where we were and it's getting late." I kissed her cheek and we made it back to the beach.

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

Ohmigosh! Nick Jonas kissed me again! Oooo daddy's calling time to go home.

"Nick I have to go back to my house, but I had a great time!" I said then I went to walk away but someone pulled me back and we accidentally kissed. Oh boy!

"I'm so sorry Hannah!" He said defensively.

I replied back, "Don't be. I really got to go home. Come on Lola."

"Can I walk you home?" He asked politely.

I smiled and said, "Of course. Let's go." And we walked to my house. When we got home, he kissed my cheek and Lola and I went inside.

About three hours later the phone rang, daddy picked it up and screamed, "Hannah phone!"

**A/N: Oooo cliffy, who do you think is going to be at the other end of the phone? Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed my first two chapters. Read and review this one!**


	4. Duet? Nick and Me? Eeep!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, or any of their songs.**

**Previously on Oh My Sweet Jonas!:**

_When we got home, he kissed my cheek and Lola and I went inside. _

_About three hours later the phone rang, daddy picked it up and screamed, "Hannah phone!"_

**Chapter 3: Duet? Nick and Me? Eeep!**

**Miley's POV**

Why did daddy just call me Hannah? Must be Hannah business. I screamed down, "I'll pick it up here!"

**A/N: Miley/Hannah will be bold, and Nick will be **_Italicized._

**Hello, this is Hannah**

_Hannah! It's Nick! What's up!?_

**Oh hey Nick. How come you called we saw each other about three hours ago?**

_I have to ask you a question._

**Okay shoot.**

_I wanted to know if you would like to record a new song I just wrote with me? Like as a duet._

**Sure Nick I would love to sing a duet with you. Can you drop the song off to me now and rehearse it a few times?**

_I'll be over in about five minutes._

**Okay see ya later. Bye.**

_Bye!_

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I threw my Hannah wig on in about three seconds, and went downstairs to tell daddy the good news.

"Daddy! I'm singing a duet with Nick! He's coming over in about five minutes to rehearse a little." I yelled running down the stairs.

As is on cue the doorbell rang and Nick was standing on the other side.

I ran to open in and screamed, "Nick!" And then I hugged him. "So what is the song?"

He appeared shocked at my greeting, but still talked, "It's called _When You Look Me in_ _the Eyes_ **(A/N: I know the Jonas Brothers sang this alone, but I'm making a duet with Hannah and Nick.)."**

"Sounds great, let's get rehearsing." I said eager to sing.

My daddy spoke up, "You kids rehearse and I'll make loco hot cocoa. **(A/N: Had to put that it, I love when Robby Ray talks about loco hot cocoa it makes me want some LOL.)**

"Thanks daddy!" I screamed as he left the room.

Nick said, "Okay here's your sheet, can we use the piano."

"Sure!" I said eager to hear this song.

"I'll play piano and you can play guitar. Now let's get singing." He said. I assumed he was eager to see what is sounded like too.

**Nick:**

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.

**Hannah:**

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

**Both:**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

**Hannah:**

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
I'm Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.

**Nick:**

I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

**Both:**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

**Nick:**

When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When I hold you in my arms

**Hannah:**

I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

**Both:**  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

"Wow Hannah! We got it on the first try. Nice job." Nick said enthused.

I worked up the courage to speak up after that amazing song, "Nick do you want to stay over for a little bit and have our loco hot cocoas and watch a movie since the commute is about three seconds."

"Sure sounds good, just let me call my mom!" He said and then left to call his mom.

After about a minute he came back and said yes so we put in _The Ringer_. **(A/N: One of my Favorite movies!)**

**Nick's POV**

Tonight is so awesome! Hannah and I sing the song perfectly, somehow I sensed that she figured out it was for her. Oh well she still sang it great! Now we're watching the funniest movie I've ever seen and we're cuddling on her couch.

"Hannah this is great." I said, but when I didn't hear a reply I looked down at her and heard soft snores. I'm going to go home.

When I got in my house I was attacked by Joe and Kevin.

"So what happened?" Joe asked eagerly.

I can't believe they are so eager to hear about Hannah and me. So I told them, "We sang the song, had hot chocolate, and then we watched a movie until she fell asleep. Nothing much happened."

"Oh, better luck next time." Kevin nodded. "Get some sleep, you're recording it tomorrow."

I went up to my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking about Hannah and tomorrow.

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

I woke up this morning in such a good mood! I'm going to record the new song with Nick today! So excited! I jumped out of bed, took a shower, put my Hannah wig on and some makeup, put the cutest outfit I had on, and ran down the stairs for breakfast.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Nick was waiting for me when I got to the studio. When I got there he looked up and yelled, "Hannah, so good to see you. Sorry I went home without saying goodnight but I didn't want to wake you."

I smiled and nodded, "It's okay! I'm happy to see you today! Let's get recording and then do something."

It took us only about four minutes to record the song since we only had to do it once and the song itself is four minutes. When we were done my daddy called and said he wanted me home so I had to go home instead of hanging with Nick. Not fair!

**Nick's POV**

I had two CDs made, one for me and one for Hannah, but she left before it was done so I'll call her later and drop it off. We're going to sing that song at our next concert and I am ecstatic!

I hate going home after being with Hannah, I always get mobbed by Joe and Kevin and I'm always red.

Today Joe asked, "So… Did you kiss Hannah?"

"No, but we are singing our new song at the concert next week." Nothing could ruin my mood tonight.

I really don't want to wait for our concert next week but sadly I have to. Hey, it's only one week.

**A/N: I can't wait for the concert chapter and I'm the one writing the story. How about you? Read and review and I will update.**


	5. Hannah and Jonas Brothers Concert

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or the songs. I really wish I did.**

**Chapter 4: Hannah/Jonas Brothers Concert**

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

I am so excited for tonight; Nick and I are premiering our new duet! It's going to be amazing. I juts feel really weird around Joe and Kevin. They keep staring at me and shooting Nick death glares every time we're together. Those two are older than me, I hope they don't have a thing for me.

"Hannah! Let's go!" Lola screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

I ran down and out to the limo, and we were off to the concert.

"Hannah!" Joe yelled as soon as he saw me. Then he ran up and hugged me. It was awkward considering I'm like so close to dating his brother.

Nick stepped in and pried his brother off of me. "Sorry, Joe likes to hug." When he finished I pulled him into a tight hug, I could've sworn I saw jealousy in Joe and Kevin's eyes.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Hannah and Nick to the stage." The stage manager yelled.

Nick and I were opening the show with our duet.

I screamed out to the audience, "Heyy y'all ready to rock!? Well now you see Nick and I have been working on a little something and we want to know what you guys think!"

We sang _When You Look Me in the Eyes _**(A/N: I don't feel like putting the lyrics for that song in here since I put it in the last chapter.) **and the crowd cheered throughout the whole song. It made us feel good afterward.

Nick ran offstage before me and when I ran off I ran into his arms and hugged him so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Hannah, you were amazing!" He said to me after I released him.

I flirted, "Me? All I did was sing, you wrote that amazing song." I pulled him into a corner, "By the way, was that song about me?"

**Nick's POV**

Can people read me like a book?

"Hannah promise you won't tell anybody?" I said a little nervous.

She crossed her heart and said, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

I felt comfortable knowing I could tell her said, "Well yes it was. I wrote it the day I met you."

"Nick that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She sincerely said and smiled. Then she did the unthinkable, she kissed me, not even on the cheek she kissed my lips! "I'm so sorry Nick, but after the night at the beach I've been wanting to do that." She kept apologizing.

"Hannah! It's okay, don't be sorry." I said laughing. "You should change and get back out there."

**Kevin's POV**

Screw this whole feeling bad for crushing my brother thing! I just saw him and Hannah lip locking! I hate my brother!

**Joe's POV**

I hate Nick! Screw this; I'm crushing him to get to Hannah! She's much better for me; I'm so much more outgoing than Nick. I'm letting jealousy get to me! Just wait until the end of the concert.

**A/N: Oooo getting juicy… Let's get back to the concert.**

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

I ran back onstage and had the most amazing concert ever! I sang _Life's What You Make It, Nobody's Perfect, Old Blue Jeans, Rockstar, Start All Over _**(A/N: I know this is Miley's song but pretend Hannah sang it.)**and I finished with _Best of Both Worlds _of course.

I ran offstage and Joe pulled me into his arms so tight I couldn't get out. "Joe let me go." I managed to squeak out.

Then I went to my dressing room and I heard a knock; I hoped it was Nick, so I screamed, "Come on in, it's open!" And in walked Kevin.

"Hey Kev! What's up!" I said enthusiastic.

**Kevin's POV**

I'm going to flirt with Hannah and then Nick should walk in.

"Jonas Brothers to the stage." The stupid stage manager yelled. My plan is ruined.

**Nick's POV**

I ran on the stage and screamed out to the crowd, "Are you ready to rock? Well then how about we take you to the future!" We sang _Kids of the Future_, and then _S.O.S., Hold On, Goodnight and Goodbye, _and _That's Just the Way We Roll. _

I screamed out to the cheering crowd again, "Now we're going to sing a song I wrote for a special girl, it's called _Hello Beautiful_ **(A/N: I don't know if Nick wrote this but I'm going to say he did.)**

**Miley/Hannah's POV**

I heard Nick say "Now we're going to sing a song I wrote for a special girl." And I ran to the backstage area right by where Nick stands and I watched.

When the song was over I was reduced to tears. Then they too us to the year 3000, and sang _Year 3000_, and I felt better and happy.

I dazed out until I heard Nick scream, "How about we welcome Hannah back to the stage to take her final bow with us!?" and I heard the crown cheering "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah"

I ran up to the stage and bowed with the boys. I walked up the aisle with Nick and we bowed together and I kissed his cheek fast. I whispered, "Nick thank you for a great concert, you were great!"

We all ran off the stage and to our limos, Lola and I were changing inside my limo **(A/N: Big mistake.) **We pulled up to my house and got out when the Jonas Brothers walked up to us looking upset.

"Uh oh." I whispered to Lilly.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't as long or as good as the other ones. Do you think the Jonas Brothers are going to be upset? Read and review.**


	6. You're Who? And Niley Begins

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers; if I did I wouldn't have to write these.**

**Previously on Oh My Sweet Jonas!:**

_We pulled up to my house and got out when the Jonas Brothers walked up to us looking upset._

"_Uh oh." I whispered to Lilly._

**Chapter 5: You're Who!? And Niley Begins**

**Nick's POV**

Our limo followed Hannah's home and we got out the same time but Hannah didn't get out of her limo, some girl with brown curly hair did.

I walked over and said, "Where's Hannah?" The girl couldn't answer, but I saw a blonde wig in her hands. "Is something going on, Hannah?"

"Uhmm…" Was all she could get out.

I kind of figured out she was Hannah, the eyes, and the voice. "Hannah, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Actually yes. I am in fact Miley Stewart slash Hannah Montana who lives next door. I'm sorry I never told you, but I was scared." She said sounding upset.

I used my sensitivity, "Miley, it's okay. I still like you even though you never told me you're true identity." I looked up and her eyes were glistening with tears, so I wiped them away and saw jealousy rage in Joe and Kevin's eyes.

**Joe's POV**

I like her even more that she told us who she was. I have a thing for brunettes, and she's perfect, not only is she a good singer but she can keep a secret. Sweet.

I looked at her and said, "So Miley, do you want to hang out sometime? Just you and us, or just you and me?" I saw her step back and closer to Nick, I really hate that kid.

**Kevin's POV**

Wow, and that's all I can say! I like her even more now.

"So Miley, forget about Joe, why don't we go to the beach later since you can go in the water now." I said to her.

**Nick's POV**

Why are my brothers being like this? They know I like Hannah, well Miley. I really hate them, it's like they're trying to get her to like them. I really have to do something.

"Nick, do you want to come back to my house and finish watching the movie?" Miley said to me.

I was so happy she said that, "Sure let's go, guys tell mom and dad I'm staying at Miley's tonight. Bye!" And I left with Miley.

**Miley's POV**

I pulled a scared Nick into my house, and my daddy was on the couch.

He looked up and said, "Hannah, your hair!?"

"Daddy, it's okay! Nick knows and so do his brothers. But we kind of want the living room we're going to finish watching the movie, and sleep down here." I said trying to get him away.

He looked skeptically and said, "Sleep?"

"Yes daddy, nothing more. Now go." I pushed him out of the room. "Wait before you go can we have loco hot cocoa?"

He walked into the kitchen and said, "Sure and then I'll leave, but remember heating ducts have ears, and if you two are doing anything I'm coming down." Then he continued to make our hot chocolate.

"Miles, I'm scared." Nick whispered in my ear.

I reassured him, "Don't worry, my daddy likes you, he told me himself. How about we go for a walk on the beach? My curfew is twelve and it's only ten." I then screamed up to daddy, "Daddy, Nick and I are going to the beach for a little bit!"

"Okay be back by twelve!" He yelled back.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Hey Miley, let's go by the water." He said as he pulled me to the shore.

I stuck my feet in and said, "Wow this is warm." And I waded in farther.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lift me.

"Nick, put me down!" I yelled. He put me down alright, down into the water. I was soaked, so I just had to pull him in with me.

**Nick's POV**

I just threw Miley into the water, but she pulled me with her. We're both soaked and it's getting late.

I looked at Miley still laughing and said between laughs, "Come on let's go back, your dad is probably wondering about us, and I want to get out of these wet clothes. Do you have any I can borrow?"

"Sure come on, you can use Jackson's old boxers and sweats he left behind." Miley said as I grabbed her hand and we left the beach.

**Miley's POV**

I walked in soaking wet with Nick behind me also soaked and my daddy yelled, "Miley Rae Stewart why are you and Nick soaking wet?"

"Because…" I trailed.

Nick helped me out, "Because we went to the beach and had a water fight."

"You are lucky I like you so much boy or I would've just banned you from seeing my daughter." My dad said in his threatening voice. "Now go change and have your loco hot cocoas and go to sleep." My dad left for his room.

I showed Nick to Jackson's room and I got changed and then set up the living room, when he walked back to the living room.

"Miley, I have to ask you a question." He said in a nervous tone of voice.

I looked at him and said, "Sure, go ahead."

"I wanted to know if you will be my girlfriend." He whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

I jumped up and kissed him and when we broke apart I said, "It would be my honor to be your girlfriend." I kissed him again.

"Come on let's watch the movie." He said with a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face.

**Nick's POV**

I just asked Miley to be my girlfriend and she said yes! Then we put the movie in and cuddled on the floor on the blankets she laid out.

She looked up at me and said, "Nick I am really happy that we're together, I have liked you since forever." The she turned back to the movie.

I pulled her back to me and let's just say we never finished watching the movie.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I woke up really early and heard Miley's cute, soft snores. I slid out of her arms and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her but as soon as I got up she woke up and pulled me back down. This time we actually watched the movie.

At about noon I decided to go home and see what everybody's doing.

I walked into my house and Joe and Kevin were sitting on the living room couch waiting for me, as soon as I walked through the door they pounced.

"So…." Joe said impatiently.

**A/N: Oooo another cliffy. I like these. What do you think is going to happen? Review please or I won't continue and I know all faithful readers are wondering what's going to happen. **


	7. The Jo Bros Get Jealous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or any songs.**

**Previously on Oh My Sweet Jonas!:**

_I walked into my house and Joe and Kevin were sitting on the living room couch waiting for me, as soon as I walked through the door they pounced._

"_So..." Joe said impatiently._

**Chapter 6: The Jo-Bros Get Jealous**

**Nick's POV**

I yelled, "Miley is my new girlfriend!"

Joe lunged at me and wrestled me to the floor.

Apparently Miley saw from next door because she ran over here and screamed, "Joe what the hell are you doing!?"

Joe jumped off of me and ran to Miley and said, "Miley, I really like you!" And he kissed her. Boy was I pissed.

Miley pushed him away and said, "No, I'm dating your brother!" Right on Miley! And then she left my house in a huff.

"Dude, Miley is mine!" Joe said with that little smirk that I just wanted to wipe off with my hand.

Kevin put his two senses in, "No way man, she's mine!"

I screamed, "Dude she's too young for you!"

"I'm better for her!" Joe yelled back at me.

I ran up the stairs crying and screaming, "I hate you guys!"

I ran into my room and jumped on my bed sobbing. I cried until someone knocked on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled, but still in walked Kevin.

He sat on my bed and faced me, "Nicky, I'm sorry. I never should have done that. I know how much you like her and I'll back off because she is too young for me. I don't have control over what Joe is going to do, but somehow I think he's not backing down anytime soon." He finished with a soft brotherly love smile.

I just couldn't resist hugging him so I leaned over and did so, and he let me cry into his shoulder.

Kevin tilted my chin up and said, "Go call Miley and go see her."

I nodded and called Miley.

**Miley's POV**

Uhgg! Those Jonas Brothers! I can't believe it; Joe knows I'm dating Nick! Uhg my brain hurts from thinking!

RRRIIINNNGGG, RRIINNGG….

Uhg it's the Jonas House, I better pick up it may be Nick.

**A/N: Miley will be bold, Nick will be **_italicized._

**Hello.**

_Miley, I need to talk to you! Thank god you answered!_

**Nick calm down I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Joe!**

_Okay, okay me too, do you want to come on over and go in the pool for a little bit? I'll try to get Joe out._

**No I have a better idea. How about we have a little fun with Joe's emotions?**

_Oh yeah, how?_

**I'll be over in like five minutes and I'll tell ya then. Kay? Bye!**

**Nick's POV**

"So is she coming?" Kevin asked.

I was still a little worried about what she was going to do so I didn't reply; I just got up and walked downstairs.

"Well, well, well look who it is." Joe got up and walked to the door. "Oh look Miley's coming over."

I was boiling inside, "She's not here for you jerk; I mean Joe."

"Joe, don't make things any worse than they already are." Kevin tried to make things all better, and I was so grateful for him right now.

I walked over to the door, and I made sure to push Joe a little bit beforehand and I opened the door to a smiling Miley.

"Hey babe!" She said cheerfully before kissing me. I saw jealousy rage in Joe's eyes.

I pulled her to the backyard where we striped into our bathing suits and I lifted her and carried her to the diving board.

"Nick, don't!" She squealed.

I looked at her and completely ignored it, "Okay!" And I jumped into the pool with her in my arms.

"Ohmigod, it's so cold!" She yelled and tried to get out but I was still holding on to her. I just looked down at her and kissed her.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Joe's POV**

I called Miley and told her that Nick was waiting for her to come over, but there's one problem Nick isn't here, he's with Kevin looking for a monthaversary present. I'm so evil

"Is anybody there?" I heard Miley yell from the front door.

I walked to the door and opened it with that smirk I had the day Nick and I got into a fight over her. "Hey Miley." I said smiling.

"Hey Joe, where's Nick? You said he was looking for me." She said still not catching on to what I was trying to do.

"He's coming." I said.

Miley looked at me and then smiled, "Okay I'll practice, and can I use your guitar?"

"Sure." I said, "It's in my room." **(A/N: Uh oh! No I'm just kidding nothing bad is going to happen yet.)**

I handed her the guitar and she started singing her song _One in a Million._

How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get use to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Oooh Ohhhh Ooh Ohhh Ooooh  
You're one in a million

All this time I was lookin' for love  
Try'n to make things work that wasn't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Sayin' that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Oh Oooh Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
You're one in a million

(yeah yeah)  
All this time I was lookin' for love  
Try'n to make things work that wasn't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me wheres the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Ohh ohhhh  
Yeah yeah

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't beleiev it  
Whoa  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million

"Who's that song about?" I asked like I didn't know.

She looked at me and said, "You know it's about Nick, you were with me when I recorded it, and you asked me there."

"Oh, what if I told you I wrote a song about you." I smirked. I'm going to sing a song Nick wrote for her to impress her.

I went over to the piano and started playing, _Please Be Mine._

They come and go  
But they don't know  
That you are my  
Beautiful  
I try to come  
Closer with you  
But they all say  
We won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out  
Of love with you  
Trying to find  
If it's really true  
Na, na, na, na  
How can I  
Prove my love  
If they all think  
I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams  
They will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

When I was done she had tears in her eyes, and she hugged me. I took the chance and kissed her and she didn't pull away. Then Nick walked in and screamed, "What the hell is this!?"

"Nick it's not what you think it is." Miley said defensively.

**Nick's POV**

It broke my heart to see Miley swapping spit with my brother. I think I'm going to break up with her just until I can get my thoughts straight.

"Miles, we need to talk." I said pulling her to my room. "I think we should take a break."

I looked at her and tears were pouring out of her eyes. "It won't be forever, I just need time to think." She got up and ran, and I knew just where she was running to.

**Miley's POV**

Nick just broke up with me, I'll go talk to Joe and maybe he'll help me get my mind off of this. As I ran out of his room I ran into a body, I looked up and that body was Joe.

"Miles, are you okay?" He said with a warm smile and then he pulled me into a hug. I felt safe.

I said in between sobs, "Joe, your brother just broke up with me. So I was wondering if you would…" I trailed off.

"Of course Miley. I would be extremely honored to be yours." He said sincerely, because he really did seem serious.

I smiled, and hugged and pecked Joe on the lips.

"Come on let's go in the pool." Joe said and he lifted me and ran downstairs and threw me in the pool with my clothes on.

**Nick's POV**

I am sitting in my room watching Joe and Miley play in the pool like nothing ever happened. I'm going to sing S.O.S. I did write it after a breakup. **(A/N: S.O.S. is popular so I'm not wasting anymore space for lyrics.)**

I'm actually jealous of Joe and Miley because if it wasn't for him I would have her right now, but I'll get her back in a little bit Joe is bound to screw up because he always does.

**Joe's POV**

My plan worked! I can't believe it! But now the more time I spend with her, the more I like her and I don't want to give her up.

"Miley, can I tell you something?" I asked.

She stopped laughing once she realized I was serious, "Sure."

"Well, I only did that so…." I said.

She looked at me, "Did what? Why?"

**A/N: I love cliffhangers. Do you think he's going to tell her the truth or do you think he's going to lie again? Wait and find out, but in the meantime, review please and give me some suggestions and I will credit you when I use it.**


	8. Mistakes Were Realized Plans Were Formed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers, but one day I'll be Mrs. Lauren Jonas! LOL, probably not.**

**Previously on Oh My Sweet Jonas!:**

"_Well I only did that so…" I said._

_She looked at me, "Did what? Why?"_

**Chapter 7: Mistakes Were Realized and Plans Were Formed**

**Joe's POV**

"Nothing, I only did this." I leaned over and kissed her.

She pulled away and smiled at me; I feel bad for Nick thought, if it wasn't for me Nick would be happy. Oh well, I really like Miley and she seems into me.

**Nick's POV**

I'm such an idiot! I heard him sing _Please Be Mine_ but I never said anything. I'm going to tell her now.

I ran outside and said calmly, "Miley, what song did Joe sing to you?"

"_Please Be Mine._ Why?" She looked at my skeptically.

I looked back at her a blurted out, "Because he didn't write it!"

"Who did?" You can tell she was upset.

I said, "I did." And I waited for Joe to kill me.

"Nick, why would you lie to break us up? You're just jealous. I expected more from you." Joe said convincingly.

I knew this would happen. "Miley, who are you going to believe, no don't answer that!" I screamed and ran upstairs.

**Miley's POV**

What is going on? I'm confused.

"Joe, let's get dried off and go to the movies." I said.

He looked at me and smiled, "We're not going to watch the movie, are we?"

"Probably not." And I pulled him out of the pool.

**Joe's POV**

I can't believe she fell for my plan. She didn't believe Nick at all. Hah! Wait I think I'm starting to feel bad. Yeah, don't care!

**Kevin's POV**

I feel so bad for Nick. It's all Joe's fault, if he never did that Nick would be happy. Here comes Nick. Wait, why is he crying?

"Nick, are you okay?" I asked sympathetically.

He replied harshly, "Do I look okay!? I just lost the love of my life to my jerk brother! She didn't believe me Kev!" Then he broke down crying.

"Nicky, I'll go talk to Joe. Where did they go?" I smiled a warm smile.

**Joe's POV**

Is that Kevin's car following me? New text message.

**A/N: Joe's messages will be bold and Kevin's will be **_italicized._

_Joe, where are you? I need to talk to you._

**Kev, goin' to the movies w/ Miley, talk to me there.**

_Okay bro._

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

I looked at her, "It was just Kevin, and he's going to join us."

"Uhgg, but Joey, it was supposed to be just us!" She whined. It's so cute when she whines.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

"Joe, why did you lie to her like that!?" Kevin yelled and smacked me on the back of the head.

Miley heard and screamed, "You lied to me!? About what!?"

"I didn't lie. Come on Miley, let's go." I pulled her away and gave Kevin the death eyes.

**Miley's POV**

I'm extremely confused right now, did Joe or did Joe not lie to me, I'll never know.

"Joe?" I said.

He looked at me," Yeah?"

"I think we need to just be friends, this whole relationship thing is confusing me to the point where my brain hurts terribly." I tried to let him down easy.

He looked understanding, "Okay if that's what you want."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

After the movie, which we watched as friends, was over Joe took me home and I went to my terrace by my room and took a guitar.

As I started strumming a tune a song popped into my head, so I sang,

I miss you,

I miss your smile,

And I still shed a tear every once and a while,

And even though it's different now,

You're still here somehow,

My heart won't let you go,

And I need you to know,

I miss you,

Sha la, la, la, la,

I miss you

I looked over at Nick's terrace hoping he would come out, and to my surprise he did.

"Miley?" He said softly.

I looked up and wiped my tears away, "Nick, I'm sorry! I miss you so much; we had so much in common." Oh no here come the waterworks. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, it took Kevin to kick me in the butt and realize that you wrote the song!" I just sobbed even more.

Nick ran inside and before I knew it he was hugging me protectively. "Nick, never let me go." I said.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." He kissed my forehead, and I smiled.

**Joe's POV**

Nick put Kevin up to this; I just saw him and her hugging on her terrace! Even though I feel totally bad for this, I have to get him back. **(A/N: I know Joe is being a jerk, but don't worry it won't last long.)**

**Miley's POV**

"Nick, can we please go back to being boyfriend/girlfriend? I'm in love with you!" I said, but it was muffled by my face on his chest.

He let me go and said, "Miles, it would be my honor again." And then he kissed me.

I just wanted to stay there forever but, my dad called me down for dinner. Before I left my room, I saw Joe in Nick's room smiling an evil smirk, maybe I can get him to stop what he's going to do before he even does it.

**A/N: What should Joe do? Help me! I'll credit you! Review please, I worked really hard.**


	9. Joe's Plan and a BIG Argument

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, (Cry) I really wish I did.**

**Chapter 8: Joe's Plan and a BIG Argument**

**Joe's POV**

Hmm…What should I do to Nick? What should I do? I need to get back at Kevin also. What to do? Oooo Miley signed on. I'm going to sign on to Nick's screen name and really make things bad.

**SmIlEyMiLeY invites Mr.Jonas to an instant message.**

**SmIlEyMiLeY:** Heyy babii!

**Mr.Jonas**: yea hi.

**SmIlEyMiLeY:** r u ok? u dont seem yourself

**Mr.Jonas:** whatever G2G

**Mr.Jonas has signed off.**

I hope that works.

**Miley's POV**

What was that? I'm going to call Nick.

**A/N: Miley will be bold and Nick will be **_italicized._

_Hello._

**Nick!**

_Hey Baby!_

**You're not mad at me anymore?**

_No, why would I be mad?_

**Because you seemed mad on the computer before.**

_I wasn't on. Oh, this smells like Joe! I think he hacked into my screen name._

**I can't believe he would do that!**

_I'll talk to him. Bye! Love ya!_

**Love ya too!**

**Nick's POV**

I am fuming right now! I can't believe Joe would stoop that low! No actually I can. Here comes the backstabbing brother.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I yelled as soon as he walked in the door.

He looked like he had no idea what was going on, "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn right what I'm talking about! Does signing onto **MY** screen name to screw my chances of staying with Miley up ring a bell!? How could you stoop that low!?" I yelled so loud the whole neighborhood probably heard.

He was taken aback by my outburst, but held his voice to a firm yell, "You believe her!? She could've lied about everything!"

"Miley would never lie!" I stated still yelling.

He smirked and said, "She lied about being Hannah Montana. And you say little Miss Miley doesn't lie."

"She never lied, she just never told us! If I were her I wouldn't have either!" I stood my ground but still raised my voice.

**Miley's POV**

I'm watching the heated argument Joe and Nick are having next door. I heard screaming so I quietly went out to my terrace. They are arguing about me. I'm in love with Nick, why can't Joe accept that? Whatever.

"Bud, are you up there?" My daddy hollered.

I walked out of my room and went downstairs, "Yeah dad?"

"Lilly in two!" I heard Lilly scream from my driveway.

I ran and opened the door, and she came in riding on her skateboard. "Did you hear that racket coming from the Jonas' house?"

"Yeah and I have been watching it for the past ten minutes." I chuckled. "Joe and Nick are fighting over me. Lets go next door and try to break this up." I suggested.

I haven't told Lilly about Joe and me going out for the time we did and I'm not planning on it.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Nick's POV**

The doorbell rang and I got out of Joe headlock long enough to go see who it was and God has answered my prayers, Miley was there.

She ran into my arms and hugged me the second I opened the door, "Nick are you okay?" And then she looked up and saw my black eye. "Ohmigod! Nick did Joe do this, let me get you ice!"

"Miles, I'm fine!" I reassured her.

Then Joe came down the stairs, "Oh it's little miss I don't lie."

"Joe back off!" I yelled.

Lilly screamed, "Eeep! It's Joe Jonas!"

"Yes it is and who might you be?" Joe said flirtatiously.

Lilly regained composure, "I might be Lilly Truscott."

"Ah Lilly Truscott, do you want to hang out in the back yard?" Joe said and he kissed her hand.

Lilly got excited, "Yes!"

**Lilly's POV**

I'm going to hang out with Joe Jonas! Eeep!

Joe led me outside and then he went back inside for something, so I'm just waiting for him to come back.

**Joe's POV**

I feel so bad, I gave my little brother a black eye. I'm going back inside to apologize to him and Miley.

"Guys?" I asked in a small voice. When I didn't hear a reply I asked louder, "Guys!?" I turned the corner and there was Nick and Miley making out on my couch. It was so gross!

They needed air so they pulled apart and saw me and blushed and screamed.

"Joe what are you doing!?" Miley yelled.

I said quietly, "I came to apologize."

"What?" Nick asked.

I said a little louder, "I came to apologize."

"Can you speak up?" Miley questioned.

I screamed, "I came to apologize! Okay!? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I put you two through the hell I put you through!"

Miley got teary eyed, "Joe, it's okay. I'm happy and so is your brother." She hugged me. "Let's be friends. I hear that Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers are going on tour, we can't fight for that."

"I feel so much better. Do you accept my apology Nick?" I inquired.

He looked at me, "I don't know, should I?"

"Yes, I really and truly am sorry! I feel terrible!" I stated sincerely.

He took a deep breath, "Okay. I accept." And then he hugged me.

After this whole apology thing was over I went back out to Lilly who was waiting in the yard.

"You okay?" She asked.

I smiled, "Now I am. Lilly, I know we haven't known each other for long but, I want to know if you would honor me in becoming my girlfriend."

"Yes, Joe I would love to." She said and then pecked my lips.

**A/N: I made Joe sweet again. And now that's all the Loe I'm putting in until the tour sorry. I want to focus on Niley.**

**Miley's POV**

"Nick, my sixteenth birthday is when we're on tour." I said.

He smiled, "I know."

"Well aren't you going to do anything about it?" I asked.

He smiled again, "I have something planned, but it's a surprise."

"Tell me." I whined.

**Nick's POV**

We get the night off for her birthday and we're going to be in New York City, I have the most amazing night planned out. Oh and she's really cute when she whines.

"No. you'll find out on your birthday." I said flatly and we left it at that and continued to make out.

**A/N: I wasn't thrilled with this chapter, but oh well. I think all of you Joe Jonas fans are happy that I made his sweet again. Review or I won't continue.**


	10. This is the Life Before the Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, but mark my words I will be Mrs. Nick Jonas some day.**

**Chapter 9: This is the Life Before the Tour**

**Miley's POV**

I can't believe Nick won't tell me what he's doing for my sweet sixteen. We go on tour in five days and then my birthday is ten days after that. I'm so excited.

Let me get out of my thoughts and back to Nick, "Nick…" I whined, "Please tell me, I can't wait fifteen days."

He said flatly, "No, you'll find out in fifteen days." And he started kissing my neck. 

Even though he won't tell me about his plans, I still love Nick Jonas!

**Nick's POV**

Miley is so amazing! I love her and I hope she loves me just as much. We're sharing a tour bus while we're on tour; the only bad thing is that Joe, Lola and Kevin will be with us. Not that we were going to do anything. I snapped out of my thoughts and just kissed her.

**Lilly's POV**

I walked back to the living room and saw Nick with Miley on top of him; it was a scary sight.

"Uhm… lovebirds, get off each other!" I yelled and Nick jumped and Miley ended up on the floor.

"This is awkward." Nick looked around and said.

I looked at Miley and said, "Miles, your dad called me and said he wants us home."

"Why didn't he call me?" Then she looked at her phone, "Oh he did."

I laughed and said, "Well you were too busy making out with Nick to realize it." Nick turned the color of my hair when I'm Lola. I burst out laughing, and that just made him turn redder.

"Come on Lilz, Nick I'll see you tomorrow." Miley said and then she kissed him and we left.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"So do you have anything to tell me?" Miley asked me.

I blushed and completely blurted out, "I'm dating Joe Jonas!" Miley's mouth dropped.

"You're dating Joe!?" She said like she was so excited for me.

**Miley's POV**

I knew they would get together! I have to call Nick and tell him. No I'll wait until the tour.

"Lilly, you do realize that you're sharing a tour bus with Joe for two whole months?" I said.

She started flipping out, "I am!? Miley you never told me that! I'm so excited! When is it?"

"Lilly, don't worry and we leave in five days." I said.

She sighed, "This is going to be the longest five days of my life."

"I know, let's go to sleep." I yawned.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Nick's POV**

Four more days and then I spend two whole months with Miley touring the country. I'm going to call her and see if she wants to hang out.

**A/N: Miley bold, Nick **_italicized._

**Hello. This is Miley.**

_Hi, this is your boyfriend._

**Oh hey Zac! What's up?**

_Who's Zac? I'll kill him._

**Chillax Nicky, I know it's you. I just love messing with your head.**

_Miles, what are you doing today?_

**Nothing that I know of, why what do you have in mind?**

_You, me and a dark movie theater._

**Okay, sounds good. When are you picking me up?**

_How's now?_

**Miley's POV**

I turned around to fix my hair and who was standing in my doorway, but Nick.

"Nick! You weren't kidding when you said now." I screamed and then ran up and hugged him.

"Nick, get you butt down here when my daughter is changing!" I heard my daddy yell from downstairs.

His face went from happy to scared. "Miley, your dad is going to kill me."

I kissed him and sent him on his way to my daddy.

**Nick's POV**

I'm going to die. Her dad is going to kill me.

"So, Nick sit down and have a little chat with me." Mr. Stewart said calmly, almost a little too calmly.

I stumbled onto the couch and looked him in the eyes, "Y-yes Mr. Stewart?"

"Boy call me Robby. I just wanted to make sure you and my daughter aren't going to do anything inappropriate on tour. This is my only chance I can talk to you." He said.

I blushed, "Don't worry sir, I took a purity vow, and I wouldn't do anything that Miley and I will regret."

"Okay, go back upstairs." He smiled.

I got up and sat back down, "Wait what?"

"I trust you! I just wanted to make sure you had a good head on your shoulders and I wanted to mess with your head, Miley said it was fun." He chuckled.

**Miley's POV**

I don't hear screaming so that's a good sign, but I do hear footsteps going up the stairs. I just continued to put my makeup on when I felt arms pick me up again.

"Who is that!?" I yelled.

He flipped me around and said, "Do these lips tell you?"

"Nick. Let's go." I said. And I pulled him downstairs. "Nick, why are you all red?" I giggled.

He replied, "Ha-ha funny. Your dad had a very awkward conversation with me."

"Oh no! What did he say?" I gasped.

Now it was his turn to giggle, "He said that I better not try anything with you during the tour."

"Oh okay." And I kissed him and we walked to the movies.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM (The night before the tour)

**Lilly's POV**

"Miles, can you believe we're going on tour for two months with the Jonas Brothers tomorrow!?" I screamed.

"I know! And the best part is that we don't have to share a bus with daddy!" She yelled matching my enthusiasm.

**Nick's POV**

I have been bouncing off the walls all night because I'm so excited for tomorrow. Joe and Kevin are ready to kill me.

"Nick sit down and shut up!" Joe complained.

I just sang louder and more obnoxious until Kevin hit me with a football.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled.

Joe looked at me and said, "There is no way I'm related to a freak like you."

Kevin scoffed, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you Joe."

"Thank you Kev." I said.

"You never let me finish… You both are freaks, but I still love you, in a brotherly way." He smiled.

Joe snickered, "And you're not a freak?"

That comment just made me burst out laughing, and Kevin threw a pillow from my bed at me. To his surprise I caught it and threw it back knocking him off the bed.

"I'm going to see Miley. Bye!" I said as I was leaving the room.

**Miley's POV**

You know, it's just a tad embarrassing to be singing at the top of your lungs into a hairbrush and dancing around in your bra and underwear, but when your boyfriend walks in and sees, that's "leave town now" material.

"Miles?" He asked and then blushed.

My face turned as red as my bra and I grabbed my bathrobe and threw it on. I squealed, "Ohmigod! Nick what are you doing!?"

"I just came over to see if I could spend the night since I'm all packed and I wanted to wake up with you tomorrow." He said in almost a whisper.

"Nick, you know you don't have to ask me, my daddy welcomes you all the time. And you can help me finish packing." I smiled and pulled him into the "Hannah" closet.

"Miley, do you need these?" He said while holding up one of my thongs.

I squealed, "Nick, put those down! Embarrassing much!?"

"Sorry." He turned bright red. I made it up to him by kissing him until we were making out on the floor of my closet. Fabulous.

I pulled him back to my room part once we were done and I fell asleep with my head on his chest listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. I could get used to this for a whole two months, which starts tomorrow.

**A/N: I have no clue if that was a good chapter, so review please. The next chapter will be the first day on tour!**


	11. We're Going on Tour!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers really wish I did and I really wish i could date Nick too! LOL!**

**Chapter 10: We're Going on Tour!**

**Nick's POV**

I woke up a different house this morning, with a big heap of brunette hair on my chest clinging on to me. I pushed the hair back and saw Miley curled up against me, and then I remembered… We're going on tour in about two hours! Shoot!

"Miley, wake up!" I screamed as I shook her.

She swatted my hand away, "No daddy, five more minutes."

I knew what would get her up, Robby told me, so I tried this, "Miley, if you don't wake up I'll pour this bucket of ice water on you."

Her eyes shot open, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." I smirked.

She jumped out of bed and screamed, "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Miley! Get up; you have to meet the Jonas Brothers at the bus in an hour!" Robby called from downstairs. "And Miles wake up Nick while you're at it!"

"How does he know I stayed the night?" I asked.

She laughed and said, "Ding bat, you came up and never left! My daddy's not stupid." And she smacked me in the back of the head.

"Owww!" I complained.

She did her baby voice, "Aww does widdle Nicky want me to kiss his boo boo?"

"Yes." I said back.

She kissed my lips and we battled for dominance. I won of course.

"Come on let's go." She said.

"But I don't want to; I want to stay here kissing you." I said and I tried to kiss her again, but she pulled away and pulled me downstairs.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM (At the tour bus)

**Lilly's POV**

I can't believe I'm sharing a tour bus with the Jonas Brothers! Ooo Joe's walking over; I hope he's as excited as I am.

"Hey babe! Where's my brother and Miley?" He asked me.

I replied, "I don't know." I led him over to a tree and kissed him.

Miley and Nick were walking up to us when we pulled away.

"Have a good night you two?" Joe asked and then smirked. "I hope you didn't do anything that I wouldn't do."

They both turned the color of my hair today (Her hair is red). I just laughed until my sides hurt.

"Yeah, funny. We didn't do anything, just made out and slept." Miley clarified.

I looked at Joe and he looked at me and we both said at the same time, "You did what!? Does your dad know about this!?"

Nick blushed and got really defensive, "No, no it's not like that, we fell asleep. Nothing happened except a few random kisses. Like this." And he kissed Miley, but as usual Miley made it like there was nobody else around and deepened the kiss.

Joe made gagging noises, "Eww, if you're going to do that, wait until we get on the bus!" I just laughed.

**Miley's POV**

We're getting on the biggest tour bus I have ever seen. Nick and I actually get a room to ourselves. This is going to be a fun two months.

"Nick, come on let's get unpacked and finish what we were doing." I said and then winked.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the room; we didn't even take our suitcases. We laid on the bed and made out until my dad barged in.

"What in the sam heck is going on here!?" My daddy screamed and I pushed Nick off of me and jumped off the bed.

"Daddy we were just kissing. What do you need?" I said.

He looked at me and then at Nick, "That was not just kissing; I don't ever want to see that again. Get ready; you have sound check in twenty minutes." And he left the room.

"Come on Nick we have to fix our hair and wipe the lip-gloss off of you. I can't even start to think of a more awkward situation." I fixed my hair and tried to look presentable.

Nick's face still hasn't turned back to its original color yet, but I still pulled him outside so that we could go to the arena for sound check.

"Nice lip-gloss Nick, it's not your shade though." Joe laughed.

Nick wiped his lips and yelled, "Shut up, you know you have a little right here." And he pointed to his face where Joe had lip stick.

"Let's go." I said trying to keep the peace.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"When you look me in the eyes." We finished, and my daddy was proud.

"You two are going to do really good tonight!" He pumped us up. "Now go to makeup and wardrobe and get ready for your concert!" He shooed us away.

"Miles?" Nick whispered.

I turned around, "Yeah." But before I could finish, he had his lips on mine and we were making out in my dressing room. God I hope nobody walks in.

"Oh my god! Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas! I thought you two weren't dating!" Joe did his best fan impersonation, but we had no idea it was him so we pulled apart and ran to make it look casual.

"Joe, you're such an idiot! Why did you do that to us? We almost had heart attacks!?" I screamed.

He laughed, "Get away from each other and go. It's time for the concert!"

**Nick's POV**

We all ran out of my dressing room and out to the stage for our first song, and I must say because of what happened in the dressing room, my performance was amazing.

When I got off stage and was leaving the arena after every fan was gone I swept Miley off her feet and carried her to the tour bus.

"Ah Nick! Put me down!" She protested.

I looked down at her, "Nah! I like this; I'm going to carry you all the way to the bus."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I dropped her down on the bed and started tickling her to no end.

She said in between laughs, "Nick! Ha-ha! Stop! Ha-ha! I'm ticklish!

"No!" I tickled harder.

Kevin must have heard the racket, so he ran into our room with out knocking and saw me on top of her tickling her.

"You two are not allowed to be alone anymore!" Kevin yelled. "I'm staying here until you fall asleep!"

We just blushed, "Okay" I said.

Kevin fell asleep on the chair and Miley and I fell asleep on the bed. It was weird because both of us had fallen asleep with smiles on our faces. I am so excited about the rest of this tour.

**A/N: Was it any good? I'm only continuing when I get 10 to 15 reviews. Thanks Bye!**


	12. Sixteen Candles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, but if I did I would be rich and/or dating Nick.**

**A/N: Skipping to Miley's birthday.**

**Chapter 11: Sixteen Candles**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up this morning in such a great mood. Why? Because it's my sixteenth birthday! As I jumped out of bed I wondered why Nick wasn't there.

I shuffled to the sitting area and everyone yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"I have the most amazing friends." I thought to myself.

Nick came up to me and gave me the most amazing birthday kiss ever.

"Happy birthday." He whispered sending chills up my spine. "Come here." He pulled me into our room and played a song on his guitar.

My girl turns sweet sixteen today,

She's beautiful, so beautiful,

It might get rough sometimes,

But I hope she keeps her faith,  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her,   
Life is to short so take the time and appreciate.

**A/N: That was **_**Appreciate**_** by Nick Jonas.**

I wiped the last of my tears and said to him, "Nick, you wrote that amazing song for me?"

"No, I wrote it for the other Miley who just turned sixteen. Of course I wrote it for you." He said sarcastically and then I kissed him and we got breakfast.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I got the most amazing gifts! My daddy gave me a diamond bracelet, Lilly got me this bikini I have been wanting forever, Oliver sent me a card with fifty dollars, Joe and Kevin got me a one hundred dollar gift card to Hollister, and Nick wrote me a song and gave me a double heart Tiffany ring engraved "M.R.S. & N.J.J." I was totally in tears by the end of this, on because these gifts are amazing and two Jackson's not here to celebrate with us, he didn't even call.

**Robby Ray's POV**

How could my idiot son not call his only sister on one of the biggest days of her life!?

**A/N: Robby Ray calls Jackson. Robby is bold, Jackson is **_italicized._

_Hello._

**Jackson! Where are you!?**

_I'm with Julie. Why?_

**Does Miley's birthday ring a bell?**

_Oh that was today. Sorry dad but I got to go; Julie and I are going out._

CLICK…..** (A/N: Sorry Jackson's being a jerk, but it created some drama.)**

I'm going to kill that boy. Where's that crying coming from?

"Miles?" I walked in her room.

She sobbed, "Daddy, how could Jackson forget my birthday? I always remember his."

I hugged her and let her sob into my shoulder as I cooed fatherly advice. I feel terrible for my sweetheart.

"Miley." Nick walked in.

**Nick's POV**

When I walked in the room, Miley was sobbing into her father's shoulder.

"Miley." I said.

Robby Ray got up and said, "I'll leave you two alone. If she needs a girl, go get Lilly."

I nodded and hugged Miley. I feel so bad for her. It broke my heart to see her tear-stained face. I just let her vent her feelings. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and because of her jerk brother, Jackson, it's an upsetting day.

**Lilly's POV**

Miley's sobs didn't get any better since Nick went in, so maybe I should try.

I slowly crept in and said, "Nick, why don't you go with your brothers, I'll stay with her."

He kissed Miley's forehead and left.

"Miles, what's eating at you?" I asked.

She tried regaining composure but ended up hiccupping it out, "I, hic, hate, hic, Jack, hic, son!" She continued to sob.

I hugged her, "Don't say that, he loves you."

"If he loved me he would have had the courtesy to call me on my freaking birthday!" She raised her voice.

I was really taken aback by her sudden outburst, "Miley, he really does love you." I tried to reason with her.

"Whatever. Just let me be miserable on my birthday alone!" She yelled at me with coldness in her voice and then she threw a pillow at my head.

Obviously Joe heard this racket because he came running through the door and starting screaming, "What is going on!?"

Miley just started crying harder, "Joe go get Nick. He was the only one who made me feel better."

**Miley's POV**

I really wish Jackson was here, but I really should try to cheer up because Nick and I have big plans tonight!

"Hey baby, are you okay?" He asked me. Boy was I happy I had a boyfriend like him.

I kissed him and said, "I feel a little better, so what are those big plans you have for me tonight?"

"Well, how does a romantic dinner, and then going to the Statue of Liberty, and then coming here to do whatever you want." He finished with a smile.

My face lit up, "Ohmigod! That sounds amazing!"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

This dinner is amazing, we asked for the check and now we're just waiting to pay, then we're going to the Statue of Liberty.

We got to the Statue of Liberty and walked all the way to the top and stood there looking at the stars.

"Have you ever been kissed under the stars at the top of the Statue of Liberty?" Nick asked me.

I kissed him very passionately, "I have now." I said once we pulled apart.

We stayed there for about a half hour when I started getting tired and I wanted to get back to the bus.

"So what do you want to do when we get back?" Nick asked me.

I replied, "I don't know how about we watch a movie in our room."

"Sweet." He smiled.

**Nick's POV**

Something's telling me that Miley doesn't want to watch the movie, and hey neither do I. So we got back and changed into comfy pajamas and put _Cheaper by the Dozen 2_ because if we miss this movie we won't care.

I laid down and Miley laid with her head on my chest and snuggled up to my side. I slid her off and flipped us so I was hovering over her.

"Nick what are you doing?" She asked.

I smiled, "This." And I leaned down to kiss her; she pulled me down and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes I had lost my shirt and she had lost hers. I'm not going to take it too far because I don't want to ruin Miley's career god forbid anything happens. **(A/N: That's so sweet of him!)**

After a while of kissing Miley cuddled up next to me and whispered, "Nick, this has been one of the best birthdays ever, and you want to know why."

"Why?" I said.

She smiled, "Because you were here to celebrate it with me, and that's all I ask." I kissed her forehead and she snuggled up against me and pulled the covers on and before I knew it she drifted into a deep sleep with only soft snores being heard.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I want at least 10 reviews before I continue, so keep reviewing! Thanks -Lauren!**


	13. Some Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers (cry) I wish I did.**

**Chapter 12: Some Unexpected Visitors**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up in a good mood this morning because last night was one of the best nights of my life. The Statue of Liberty was amazing.

"I just wish Jackson was here." I thought out loud.

Just then somebody walked through the door, I expected it to be nick but it was……Jackson.

"You don't have to wish anymore." He said sincerely. I got up from my bed and hugged him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He smiled, "Miles, it took dad to kick me in the butt to realize that I should have at least called you on your sixteenth birthday. I'm really sorry. I do love you so much."

"Lilly said something, didn't she?" I said.

"Yeah. And so did Joe, Nick and Kevin. I have no idea how you live with those boys, they are so annoying." He chuckled.

I laughed too, "Well I got a lot of practice with you."

I pulled him outside to everyone and saw another unexpected face… Oliver.

"Ohmigod! Oliver!" I ran up and hugged him, "I missed you so much! What are you doing here!?" I screamed.

He pried me off of him and said, "I had to come see my best friend well the day after she turns sixteen and I might just happen to be staying on tour with you."

"Are you kidding?" I yelled.

He shook his head, "No."

"Ohmigod! Oliver, I am so excited!" I exclaimed and Nick was giving Oliver jealousy daggers. I just laughed and went over to Nick and kissed him.

"Miles come on let's go and hang out in the room." Nick said as he pulled me, I had an idea of what was going to happen.

**Jackson's POV**

That little Nick Jonas, I'll kill him if he tries anything with my baby sis. She can't afford anything that will ruin her career. I'm going to follow them and see what's going on.

I crept and watched through the crack in the door, so far all they are doing is making out on her bed, and it's kind of disturbing. Ew, Miley just pulled Nick's shirt off, I'm leaving I can't take this anymore.

"Jackson, where were you?" Lilly asked.

"I was watching two hormonal sixteen year olds making out on the bed. Kevin go get them and pull them off of each other." I said.

**Kevin's POV**

Why do I have to go? I had to witness that before I really don't want to do it again.

"Do I have to?" I complained.

Joe looked at me, "Unless you want to be an uncle anytime soon, I think you should."

Lilly and Oliver laughed and Jackson scoffed, "Don't even go there Joe! It's not funny!"

"Yeah seriously, they're sixteen! Mom and Dad will kill me if anything happens, and I'm really scared of what Mr. Stewart will do you me." I started to leave the room.

**Miley's POV**

Doing this before a concert always makes my nerves leave but today I have a really nervous feeling in my stomach, I'm just going to keep kissing him until it goes away.

"Miles, I always tell you I'm not going to take you any further than this, and I'm keeping my promise." Nick said.

I smiled, "I know, don't you worry, I like the innocent making out we do." I kissed him until Kevin came in and pulled us apart.

"You do realize that we have sound check in ten minutes?" He said with an attitude.

Nick jumped off of me and said, "Yeah, we'll be right over."

Kevin pulled us back out and we went to sound check.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM (In Miley's dressing room right before the concert)

Tonight I have a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen.

"Hey baby!" Nick yelled as he walked in and hugged me, but when I didn't hug back he looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." I'm such a bad liar.

He stared right at me and saw right through my lie, "You're such a bad liar. What's bothering you Miles?"

"Nick, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight." I said and his face went from happy to concerned.

"What do you mean?" He said.

I looked up, "I mean that my gut is telling me that something bad is going to happen."

"Miley baby, don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen." He reassured and hugged me.

**Mystery Person's POV**

Oh just wait until she sees me, that Nick Jonas will be out faster than last season's Coach Bag. Just wait Miley just wait. You will take me back. Nobody, not even you, puts me out.

**A/N: Oh no! Who is the mystery person? Keep reading to find out.**

**Nick's POV**

Miley is very upset about this, she said that she feels like something bad is going to happen. I don't think Miley is crazy but maybe her nerves are making he hallucinate.

"Nick come on! We have to perform!" Joe yelled at me.

I went to the stage with my brothers and we opened with _Kids of the Future_ of course. Then "Hannah" joined us and she and I sang _When You Look Me in the Eyes._

The fans cheered like crazy.

**Miley's POV**

When I finished singing I looked into the audience and saw someone vaguely familiar. I didn't want to believe it, but the person out there was the one, the only, my ex-boyfriend, Mr. egotistical jerk… Jake Ryan. He was sitting there in the front row staring at me smiling that creepy smile. I dropped my mic and ran offstage.

**Kevin's POV**

Jerk Ryan is sitting in the front row. If he tries anything that will hurt Miley or my brother, he will have to answer to me. I will personally kill him.

**Joe's POV**

Miley just ran offstage after she dropped her microphone and Jake Ryan got up also, he's walking backstage to where Miley is going. I put my mic on the stand and walked off after her to warn her.

"Miley! I need to talk to you!" I screamed after her.

She turned around, "What?"

"Jake is following you. I just saw him leave as you ran offstage." I said.

Speak of the devil, there he was. "Miley, Miley, Miley. How are you doing?" He said in his cockiness.

**Nick's POV**

Miley was being cornered by that jerk. Joe's there so he probably won't try anything. I'm grateful for that.

I ran over, "Get away from her!"

"And if I don't?" He said as he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

Joe and Kevin said at the same time, "You would have to answer to us."

"Ooo, I'm so scared to answer to a bunch of fruits." Jake said mockingly.

Joe lunged at him and that was the end of the concert because both guys ended up in the hospital afterward.

**Miley's POV**

I am so nervous sitting in the ambulance with Nick, Joe and Kevin on the way to the hospital. Joe is pretty banged up. I feel so bad, for Joe anyway; Jake I could care less about.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM (At the hospital)

**Jake's POV**

Ha take that Joe Jonas! That'll teach you to mess with me! You're in the hospital and I'm not. I'll be back for Miley and to hurt your brother. He doesn't deserve her, I do! Ha! I'm just going to keep laughing. Miley you're mine.

**Nick's POV**

I can't believe Jake did that to Joe! I feel so bad for him. Miley and I are sitting in the waiting room anxiously waiting to see what happened to Joe. Kevin left to tell Robby Ray, Lilly, and Oliver.

"Are you the family of Joe Jonas?" The doctor asked.

Miley and I stood up and I said, "Yes, I am his brother Nick and this is my girlfriend Miley. How is he?"

"Well, he took some pretty bad blows to the head and suffered a few broken ribs, so he has to go into surgery so there is no further damage." The doctor explained.

Miley broke down and cried, "Nick, it's my fault!"

"Don't worry." I comforted her, "Doc, when is he going into surgery?"

"In about five minutes." She explained to us. "He should be fine, but I don't want to raise your hopes up too high, he suffered a lot of damage."

Miley's face turned as white as a ghost and she steadied herself on me.

"Okay, well then we'll just wait." I said, and the doctor disappeared to do surgery on my brother.

"Nick is he going to be okay?" Miley asked.

I said, "Yeah, he'll be fine. All we have to do is wait."

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled a weak smile.

God I really hope Joe is okay.

**A/N: What should happen to Joe? I need more drama and comedy in the next chapter. Jackson, Oliver, and Lilly will be written about again, don't worry. So review and I'll update! Love ya!**


	14. An Interesting Night

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. Really wish I did because Miley is my idol and I'm in love with Nick.**

**Chapter 13: ****An Interesting Night**

**Nick's POV**

I walked up to the Nurses' Station and asked, "May we see Joe Jonas now?"

"Not yet. He's still tired from the surgery." The nurse said and I walked back to Miley.

As soon as I sat down Kevin, Robby Ray, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson burst through the door and ran over.

"Where is he!?" Lilly said in a huff.

I replied, "He's still sleeping from the surgery. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, calm down Lilz." Miley added.

Lilly raised her voice, "Calm down, how can I calm down when my boyfriend is in the hospital!?"

"Look I know it's hard but you need to keep it together Lilly." Robby Ray tried to calm her down.

All she did was cry into Oliver's shoulder and I hugged Miley.

"Nick I am so sorry for this." Miley said on the verge of tears.

I looked over at Lilly who was bawling her eyes out and said to Miley, "You don't have to apologize to me because I know it wasn't your fault, but maybe you should talk to Lilly."

**Miley's POV**

I have to go talk to Lilly; she's an emotional wreck. I feel so bad; if Jake never came and if Joe never tried to protect me we would be home playing like truth or dare.

I walked over to Lilly and said, "Lilz, I am so sorry. Joe was trying to save me from Jake."

"I know, Kevin told me. Miles I hope he's okay." She cried.

Nick ran over and exclaimed, "Joe's fine! We can go see him now!"

Lilly was the first person to jump out of her seat and yell, "What room is he in!? Hurry Nick I need to go see him!"

"Room 224." Nick said and we went to Joe's room.

**Joe's POV**

Wow my ribs really hurt to breathe and I have a bad headache. I wonder if Miley is okay even though Jake really kicked my butt and not hers, and he did it really hard.

Lilly burst through the door and exclaimed, "Joe! Thank god you're okay!"

She hugged me and I cried out in pain, "Ah! I'm so sorry but your hug hurt my ribs."

"Are you okay Joey?" Kevin asked.

I looked up and said, "Yeah, her hug hurt my broken ribs. Jake really hurt me badly."

"I'm so sorry Joe. I wish he would have hurt me instead." Miley said.

I looked up, "No because if you were hurt then I wouldn't have anyone to make fun of anymore." I chuckled.

"You have Nick and Kevin." She giggled.

I said, "Sure but I don't have a little sister to pick on. Because you're dating Nick, you are like the little sister I never had because you're always around u and I got accustomed to making fun of you too."

"Aw! That's so sweet Joe! You're like the big brother I never had!" She squealed.

"Hey, what about me!" Jackson whined.

I boasted, "Ha-ha Miley likes me better!"

"Good you can keep her." Jackson said.

The doctor walked in and said to me, "Mr. Jonas is you feel any better you may leave in an hour."

"I'm so out of here!" I said as I started to get ready. Kevin helped me and we were out of here in no time.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

It is so good to be home, hospital beds are so uncomfortable.

"Let's play truth or dare Jonas style. We used to play this all the time when I dated Mandy." I suggested.

Lilly looked at me, "Jonas style? How do you play?"

"Well every time you refuse a truth or don't do a dare given, you must remove an article of clothing. **(A/N: Thanks Amanda for that idea!!) **I stated.

"We're not playing." Kevin, Oliver, and Jackson said at the same time.

Kevin suggested, "Oliver, Jackson let's play Xbox 360." Then those three left and we were alone to play.

**Nick's POV**

This is one of my favorite games ever.

"I ask first!" I shouted. "Miley, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm playing it safe tonight." She said nervously.

I have a good one, "Miles what was your most embarrassing moment in your life? And when was it?"

She turned beat red and said, "Well I was at one of my "Hannah" concerts and I went onstage with red lipstick on my teeth. When I got offstage and went back to my dressing room I realized that my entire televised concert I had red lipstick on my two front teeth. I was so embarrassed."

"Oh my god! Embarrassing much?" Joe laughed.

"Not funny Joe!" She snapped at him.

Joe exclaimed, "Miley it's your turn to ask somebody!"

"Lilz truth or dare?" She asked.

"You know I never refuse a dare, so dare me babay!" Lily laughed.

Miley thought long and hard, "Okay, well I dare you to run outside in a bra and underwear screaming girl gone wild."

"Okay." Lilly said and stripped down to a bra and underwear to run outside.

**Lilly's POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I ran outside and around the block screaming girl gone wild, and people stared from their windows and I was so embarrassed.

When I walked back inside, Miley and Nick were making out on the couch, obviously, and Joe was giggling.

"Wow not much happened in my absence." I said pointing to Miley and Nick, while putting my clothes back on.

Joe got up, walked to them, and exclaimed, "Fro bro! She's back!" Nick jumped and Miley landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

"Joe I'm going to kill you!" Miley yelled from the floor.

Then the doorbell rang, Nick got up to see who it was, and he started to fume. Jerk Ryan came back even after what he did to Joe the other night.

"Uh, Miley can you come here for a sec?" Nick asked from the door.

**Miley's POV**

I'm really scared to go to the door because Jake is clearly the one looking for me.

"Miley I think we need to talk." Jake mentioned.

I snapped, "Talk about what!? How you come back to tear mine and Nick's relationship apart, or how you start a fight at out concert and land Joe in the hospital!? You're such a jerk!"

"You're too good for this little fruit, and you're mine!" He spat at us as he tried pulling me away.

Nick stopped him, "Jake, leave her alone. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Fine, but by the way I'm not going to be around for a while, I'm filming a movie in Greece. That's why I came. Come on Miles, let's get Nick Jonas out of the picture and come to Greece with me." He said.

"First of all only my friends, the people I like can call me Miles, and second no!" I snapped at Jake. He turned to leave and I called after him, "Bye, bye Jerk Ryan.

**Nick's POV**

I'm so proud that Miley stood up to him like that. Maybe he'll leave us alone now.

"Come on let's go back inside now and finish playing." I said to her.

She pulled me off the porch, "No let's stay out here and look at the constellations." **(A/N: Aw, so romantic!)**

"Okay." I smiled and we both laid down on my front lawn.

**Joe's POV**

I wonder where they are. Lilly fell asleep a while ago, Kevin, Oliver, and Jackson are playing _Guitar Hero_, and I'm watching our _S.O.S._ video. I got up to see where they were and found them sleeping in each other's arms on the lawn. LIGHTBULB! Watch this. I crept to the sprinklers and accidently/on purpose hit the switch and I heard Miley scream "Joe!"

I walked outside, "You looking for me?" I took one look at them and laughed. Both of them were soaked and Nick's curly fro was falling in his eyes.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Nick yelled.

"Yeah, I do. Hence the laughter." I laughed.

Miley yelled at me, "I'm going to kill you Joseph Adam Jonas! But first give me a hug." I looked at her and took off running. Miley chased me all the way up to my room.

"Miles don't hurt him!" Nick yelled after us.

**Miley's POV**

Joe really thinks this is funny, well it kind of is, but now that I'm soaked I need to change.

"Nick can I borrow a shirt and some sweatpants?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Sure." He led me to his room.

I walked in his room and looked around and laughed, "Wow obsessed much?" His walls were covered in Hannah Montana, and there were about twenty pictures on him and me. It's actually kind of cute.

"Aw Nick, this is so cute!" I squealed.

His face turned bright red, "Oh my god! Miles, you weren't supposed to see that."

"Nick have you seen my room? It's covered in you and your brothers, well mostly you." I confessed.

"Miley, that's so sweet!" He said and he kissed me.

I broke the kiss, "Uh Nick we're soaked and I need some clothes."

"Oh right!" He said, and he handed me a JB tee shirt and drawstring sweatpants.

I put them on and laughed, "Nick why do your clothes fit me?"

"Well I am a pretty small size, and those have a drawstring?" Nick smiled his cute little shy smile.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs and watch a movie." I suggested.

He looked at me, "Nah, why don't we stay up here and watch a movie?"

"Okay. Do you have _Dumb and Dumber_?" I asked.

His face lit up, "Yes! That is my favorite movie!" We popped the DVD in and laid on his bed and cuddled up.

"No it's a cardigan, but thanks for noticing." Nick quoted from the movie, I just laughed.

"Wow you really love this movie. How many times have you seen it?" I chuckled.

He counted on his fingers, "About one hundred."

"Freak! That I love!" I teased. After a while we fell asleep, and then Joe came in.

He looked at us and screamed, "What are you two doing!?"

We instantly woke up, "Why are you here?"

"Robby Ray called, and Miley has to go home with Lilly. You two I don't even want to know what you were doing." He said disgusted.

I got up, pecked Nick on the lips and left the house with Lilly. When I got next door, I got bombarded with questions from my daddy.

"What were you thinking staying out so late at night?" He asked.

I was a little scared to answer, so I stuttered, "Daddy, I was at the Jonas' I can't get into much trouble there."

"Where are your clothes?" He yelled.

I looked down and gasped, "Well funny and long story."

"We have time." He said impatiently.

I started, "Well Nick and I were outside on the front lawn looking at the stars and we must have fallen asleep. Joe thought it would be funny to turn the sprinklers on and get us soaked, so I had no dry clothes and I needed to borrow Nick's and must have left mine at their house."

"Lilly is this true?" He interrogated Lilly.

She answered nervously, "Y-yes, Mr. Stewart."

"Up to bed, both of you. Tomorrow we have a photo shoot with the boys for the concert poster and then you have the big concert at the beach." He said, and we walked up the stairs laughing.

**Robby Ray's POV**

The weirdest things always happen when my daughter hangs out with Nick Jonas, and somehow she always ends up soaking wet after it. I have to spy next time. I'll be secret agent Stewart tomorrow at the shoot and concert. **(A/N: LOL!)**

**Miley's POV**

It's three thirty in the morning and my phone is playing _One in a Million_, why is Nick texting me so late?

Nick: you left your clothes at my house

Miley: I know bring them to the shoot tomorrow or drop them off in the morning, you do realize that it's 3:30 in the morning.

Nick: oops sorry, I wasn't watching my clock

Miley: it's okay, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight!

Nick: goodnight! Love ya! )

Miley: see ya tomorrow! Love ya! )

I shut my phone off and fell asleep; this certainly has been an interesting night. Joe gets out of the hospital, Jake comes back, the whole Nick and me getting soaked and me having to wear his clothes, and my daddy finding out. I hope tomorrow is just as eventful.

**A/N: How was this chapter? See Joe's fine and Jerk Ryan s gone! The next chapter should be interesting also. I want at least 10 to 15 reviews before I continue. So review please! Love Lauren! )**


	15. The War has Just Begun

**Disclaimer: There is no owning of Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers going on here.**

**Chapter 14: The War has Just Begun**

**Lilly's POV**

_Ooo…  
This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line,  
It's true,  
I gave my all for you,  
Now my heart's in two,  
And I can't find the other half,_

Who on Earth is calling Miley at seven thirty AM? I got up, looked at the phone and saw it was Nick, so I answered it.

**A/N: Lilly will be bold, Nick will be **_italicized._

**What do you want Nick?!**

_Lilly, I need Miley._

**She's sleeping and so am I!**

_Well wake her up and tell her that I want her to come next door._

**Fine, I'll wake her.**

_Thanks Lilly, bye!_

**Bye.**

I'm going to wake Miley up at this time in the morning and see how she likes it; her stupid boyfriend had to call now.

"Miley, you have to wake up. Your dumb butt of a boyfriend wants you to go next-door." I screamed in her ear.

She pulled her pillow up to her ears and pressed down, "No! It's early." She complained.

"If you don't wake up now, I'll get your dad to find the water bucket." I threatened.

She popped out of bed and exclaimed, "I'm up, I'm up! When do I need to meet Nick?"

"Now!" I said as I threw her clothes at her.

**Miley's POV**

I hope Nick is okay. Why would he want me now! I'm literally throwing the clothes on my body; I'm not even bothering to put makeup on.

I dashed out the door and over to the Jonas'.

**Nick's POV**

I can't believe Joe and Kevin think it's a good idea to prank my girlfriend, and I can't believe I'm going along with it. Joe is going to shut all the lights and when she opens the door Joe's going to hit her with the marshmallows, and me and Kevin are going to get her with the super soakers. It'll sort of be like her initiation into the family.

"Joe, are you sure about this?" I asked nervously, even though we do this to all of our new girlfriends.

He looked at me, "Dude, we've done this to everyone. It's the Jonas Boys initiation of new girls."

"Are you sure it's not just a reason to see them soaking wet?" I asked.

Kevin looked at me and said, "Well that's part of it." And then he laughed along with Joe.

DING DONGG!!!

"Dudes, get into position!" Joe yelled.

I ran and opened the door and then ran and hid. Miley walked in, flipped the light, and got nailed with about fifty marshmallows. Then Kev and me jumped out and got her with the super soaker. She wasn't even mad. She just looked at us laughed in our faces.

"Funny guys! I'll get you back!" Miley yelled as she walked out the door soaked.

**Miley's POV**

Those boys are goof balls! I'll get them back at the photo shoot. I walked back into the house and up to my bedroom where Lilly was, as soon as I stepped into the room, she jumped and started asking me questions when she saw my current state.

"Miles, what happened to you?" She asked.

I smiled, "Oh, you know, Joe, Kevin, and Nick initiated me into the Jonas clan."

"Well, go shower and look presentable. We have a photo shoot in about an hour, remember?" She said.

"Oh! I got it! I'm so going to get them back at the photo shoot!" I exclaimed before I went into the shower.

Lilly just looked at me in a funny way and turned back to the closet to change.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Robby Ray's POV**

Well today I'm going to find out what my daughter and Nick Jonas are doing when I'm not there. God I hope it's nothing.

"Nick, stop!" I heard Miley squeal.

I crept to the door to the dressing room, only to see Nick on top of Miley tickling the heck out of her. I really don't want to see this even though I really want to find out what's going on.

**Miley's POV**

"Ah! Nick! Ha-ha! Stop! Ha-ha!" I screamed almost out of breath.

He stopped and let me out so I could get ready. I know Joe's a heavy sleeper so I took my red lipstick and found him out cold on the couch. I'll get him back good.

I started to creep into his room when I heard, "Miley Rae Stewart!" I saw my dad looking at me, "What are you doing?"

"Sh. Daddy, I'm pranking Joe." I turned around and crept back in.

I walked over to Joe, lipstick in hand, and was all ready to put the lipstick on him when he popped up, screamed, and grabbed the tube from me. I tried running but he tackled me.

"No! Joe come on! Please don't!" I begged up to him over me. Little did I know, my spy of a dad was watching the whole thing.

**Joe's POV**

Ha! Nobody pranks me! Joe Jonas is master!

"Now Miley, say Joe Jonas is the prank master. And Maybe I'll spare your face." I said holding the tube closer to her face.

"No way! I'll get you back soon enough!" She yelled so I did the unthinkable, I lowered the lipstick and smeared it all over her face.

**Robby Ray's POV**

What is Joe doing on top of Miley? Is she cheating on Nick? Nah she wouldn't do that, she loves him. What is he doing lowering himself onto her. I can't watch this.

I barged in, "What in the sam heck are you two doing!?" Joe got so startled and he jumped off of her.

"Sir, we were just having fun." He stuttered.

I looked at Miley and she had red lipstick on her face, "Miley, where'd that lipstick come from?"

"My purse." She said. "Don't tell Nick, it's not like we did anything bad."

"Go! Get that lipstick off your face and get your "Hannah" clothes on and get to the shoot." I commanded, and she ran. Joe tried to get away too but I stopped him.

"Where do you think, you're going?" I said angrily.

Joe looked up at me scared, "I'm going to the shoot. What did I do?"

"Do I even have to explain what I just saw?" I said even more angrily.

He said, "Mr. Stewart I think of Miley as a sister, so we were just having a little brother/sister fun pranking each other."

"As long as that's all that was going on, Get to your photo shoot." I said to him.

**Miley's POV**

Oh my god! What did my daddy think we were doing in there? I am so embarrassed and red is so hard to get off my face. Thanks Joe!

"Miles, are you coming?" I heard Nick yell into my room.

I walked out looking presentable, "Sure, let's go." And we went to the photo area.

"I heard about what Joe did to you." He laughed.

I whined, "I would've had him if my dad didn't stop me before I went in."

"Don't worry; I'll help you get him next time." He said with a chuckle.

I looked at him with the "yeah okay" smile, "Yeah okay. You were in on the whole prank in the first place."

"Whatever, you let me know after we pose for some pictures." He smiled, kissed me, and we went over to the crazy photographer.

"Hey Miles, you clean up nice!" Joe yelled at me.

I replied sarcastically, "Psh that makes one of us."

"Ouch, that hurt." He said holding his heart.

I pushed him, "Good. Now let's get this shoot over and done with."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"You guys are amazing, great job! We're finished!" The photographer yelled and Nick and I were on our way to plan the best prank ever.

**Joe's POV**

The shoot is over and the prank war is just starting little Miss Miley, when you least expect it, expect it. I am the master of pranks, nobody outsmarts Joe Jonas!

"Hey, Kevin! Get over here!" I yelled to my older brother.

He walked over, "What do you want; even at eighteen you are annoying. What happened your body matured but your mind stopped at age five?"

"Yeah, probably. Now I heard a rumor that Miley and Nick are going to try and prank us later, so we have to form some sort of team so that we win and they don't." I said persuasively.

He scratched his head and sighed, "I can't believe I'm going on with this, but I will gladly help get back Nicky and Miles. So what's the plan?"

**Robby Ray's POV**

Secret Agent Stewart will save my daughter from getting pranked by those two goof balls; I'll just have to get them myself. You know this whole spying for the good of my daughter just got a whole lot more comical and fun. I could prank Joe and he would never know it was me, he'll probably think it was like Nick or Miley, but I'll let the kids settle this prank war on their own. I can't wait to see what Miley and Nick do to that butthead of a boy, Joe.

**Nick's POV**

Miley and I went home and got our bathing suits on and went over to my house to go in the pool.

"Nick, the water is really cold." She shivered when she stuck her toe in.

"I'll help with that." I said as I scooped her up into my arms. "You won't feel it as much now." I laughed and threw her right in.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas! I'll get you back." She screamed and ran out and grabbed me.

I put up quite a fight and in the end I ended up in the pool with her. "Did I tell you how much I love being around you?"

"I don't think so. Did I ever tell you that I love being around you more?" She teased.

I smiled and pulled her onto a ginormous float, "Well if I never did I'm telling you now, Miley I just love being around you." I sealed that promise with a kiss.

"It's so romantic to be kissing the person you love on a float in a pool." She smiled her cute little toothless smile and kissed me.

I pulled her closer and kissed her cute little button nose and then I kissed her lips which tasted like chlorine from the pool but it was still nice.

We kissed on that float until my mom came into the backyard, "Nicholas, what are you doing?"

I jumped off the float and ran over to my mom, "Mom please don't embarrass me in front of Miley. I really like her and I don't want her to see me getting yelled at by my mom when we were kind of kissing."

"Okay, sweetie I just came out here because I heard all the quiet and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Let me know if you two need anything." She kissed my cheek and went back inside. I went back to Miley.

**Miley's POV**

Aw that was so cute, Nick is blushing now.

"Awwww Nicky! You and your mom are so cute." I squealed in girl voice and he blushed even more. "Aww Nick is blushing!"

"I am not blushing!" He protested. "It's hot out!"

I smiled, "Okay!" I kissed him again and we went right back to where we left off.

**Joe's POV**

"Kev, what are we going to do? Now is the perfect time to catch them off guard." I said to my older brother as I was watching my little brother and his girlfriend out my window.

He rubbed his chin and replied, "Hmm, how about we… nah… ooo how about… no." Kevin kept stuttering.

"Spit it out already! Figure something out!" I screamed losing patience.

Finally Kevin's light bulb went off and he screamed, "I got it! We have to get their clothes and cut big holes in them and hide Nick's other clothes so that they have to walk around with big holes in their clothes."

"It's mean and funny, I like it!" I said smirking, and then Kevin and I went to Nick's room and put our plan into action.

**Miley's POV**

"Niiiick! Can we get out now? I'm freezing!" I whined against his chest on the float.

He pulled us up and grabbed onto me and jumped from the float into the freezing water, "No, now we can get out." And he pulled me out.

"I can't believe you just did that, now I'm even colder!" I yelled and pushed him back into the pool, but he has fast reflexes and he pulled me in with him.

"Next time you'll learn." He smirked as I got out of the pool and walked up to his room.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I put my clothes on when I heard Nick gasp.

"What?" I yelled.

He pulled me over to a mirror and said, "Look at your clothes."

I looked and screamed, "Joe!!! Get your big pranking butt in this room or I will seriously kill you!"

"Joe rang. Holy Jesus what happened to your clothes!" He screamed.

I wrestled him to the floor, "You would know, you probably did it!"

"Miley, I really didn't do it." Joe said convincingly.

"Miles, let me get you some clothes." Nick said and walked over to open his drawer and there was nothing in it. Joe started hysterical laughing, and Kevin ran in the room.

"Oh my sweet Jesus what happened!?" He yelled.

I screamed back, "You! I'm going to rearrange yours and Joe's funerals, you're so dead!" I threatened.

"Ooo so scared to get beat up by a fifteen year old girl." Joe taunted.

I stopped, "Okay maybe I won't beat you up, but the war has only begun." I said as I left Nick's room and went home.

**A/N: Ooo what should happen? Review please or I won't continue. Love all my faithful readers! ---Lauren**


	16. On the Road Again

**Disclaimer: Psh… if I owned Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers I would not need to do this.**

**A/N: I realize that the past few chapters took place at their houses in Malibu when they were supposed to be on tour. A stop on the tour was Malibu so they decided to stay in their own houses instead of a bus. They will get back on tour.**

**Chapter 15: On the Road Again**

**Miley's POV**

"Miley wake up! You're leaving in an hour and you still need to shower!" I heard Lilly faintly scream because I was in such a dead sleep.

I literally rolled out of bed and crawled down the stairs to see what the racket was and as I turned the corner to the kitchen and who was sitting at my breakfast bar, but all three Jonas Brothers. And here I look like the Bride of Frankenstein with my hair frizzy in all directions and dark circles under my eyes.

"Miley are you okay?" Nick asked in fear.

Lilly said in a hyper tone, "Miles, come on we're going back on tour."

"We are!?" I screamed.

Nick smiled, "Yes! Are you sure you're okay, you don't look so great."

I said, "Yeah, this is what you have to look forward to on the rest of the tour. Lucky you."

"Lucky us." Joe said sarcastically.

I snapped at Joe, "Yeah, lucky you. I don't have this much sarcasm in my voice when I talk to you and I have to spend every day listening to your voice which is just a ringing in my ears!"

"Miley calm down. Go upstairs and get ready." Nick said soothingly. I kissed his cheek and went up to my room.

**Joe's POV**

"Wow what's up her butt this morning?" I said in my usual tone.

Nick replied in a snotty tone, "You! You always have to start first thing in the morning!" Then he stomped up the stairs to join Miley.

"Wow maybe they're both PMSing today." I said stupidly.

Kevin said to me, "One only girls can PMS, two Miley is tired because it's early for her, and three you're an idiot."

"Nick always calms Miley down when she is like this, and Kevin's right it is really early for Miley and you really are an idiot." Robby Ray said after Kevin.

I looked around, "Maybe I should go and apologize."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lilly stopped me before I went upstairs.

I stopped and inquired, "Why shouldn't I do that?"

"Because Nick is with her right now and if she really is PMSing then one little spark and she will blow. Trust me I have known Miley for a while." Lilly said. "I'll go up and see if it's okay."

**Miley's POV**

I can't believe it; we go back on tour and the first day I get my period. That's why I snapped at Joe.

"Miles, is it safe to come in?" Nick said from the other side of the door.

I laughed, "Yeah, come on in Nick."

"Are you okay?" He asked soothingly.

I smiled a shy smile, "Yeah, girl problems…"

He cut me off mid sentence, "That's all I need to know. Do not go into detail."

"Okay. Are we sharing a room again on the bus?" I asked.

He perked up, "Yes! And I can't wait!"

Lilly walked in and said, "Miles, are you okay because we leave in forty-five minutes and you still look like the Bride of Frankenstein."

"Sorry. Nick I'm going to go in the shower and go look beautiful." I smiled and I ran into my bathroom.

**Nick's POV**

I can't wait for the concert tonight. Miley thinks I am on her side, but my brothers and I were planning on something really funny. Yes, if you're wondering I forgave them and found the humor in the prank so now we're joined forces.

"So what's going on with crabby?" Joe asked rudely.

I replied with the same rudeness, "She's PMSing. And like the typical girl she is, she's crabby about it."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Boston here we come!" Miley shouted in my seat.

I laughed, "You are so goofy!" And I took some whipped cream off her sundae and wiped it all over her nose.

"Ew gross Nick, now I have to go wash my nose!" She squealed.

I smiled, "No you don't; I'll help you get it off." I kissed the part of her nose where I wiped the whipped cream.

"How many times do I have to tell you two, no kissing unsupervised." Joe did his best Robby Ray impression and we jumped.

Miley screamed, "Joe, don't do that again! That was like the fiftieth time you did that!"

"I know because it's really funny to see your reactions." He chuckled.

"How do you like this reaction!?" Miley yelled and jumped onto him on the floor.

I got out of my seat and tried to pull her off of him, "Miles, calm down. He's an idiot, don't let him bother you." I said sweetly, and when that didn't work I lifted her like a football and carried her away from him.

This time Robby Ray really did come by us, "What are you doing with my daughter?" He asked half laughing/half serious.

"Nothing daddy." Miley said quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why is Joe on the floor?" Robby Ray asked again.

This time it was my turn to speak, "Because Miley almost beat Joe up so that's why I was carrying her."

"Good job Miles, that boy probably deserved it." He said with a laugh and then he left us alone again.

Miley looked and me and said, "So tonight at the concert you're on my side right?"

"Oh yeah, we're going to get them good." I said with a smirk.

She replied, "Good because what's going to happen is when you come out for _We Got the Party _I'm going to go over to my secret hiding place and get the silly string. And then I'm going to hit both of them and it'll really look like a party, but we both know I'm pranking them.

"That's a great idea." I said. She trusts me and I'm going to sell her out, man I feel bad but what we're going to do is going to be so much funnier. I'm going to distract her and Joe and Kevin are going to replace her shampoo with honey and her conditioner with whipped cream. It'll be like a Miley sundae.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM (At the concert)

**Miley's POV**

I can't wait to give those boys a taste of their own medicine. Nick thinks that I think he's on my side when he really isn't, so I told him the wrong plan. Lilly is going to help me with this one. She's going to distract Joe, Kevin, and Nick and I'm going to mess with their wardrobe. I'm so evil but cute.

"Miles, are you ready for the plan?" Lilly asked in a whisper.

I smiled, "Oh yeah, let's go." And we put our plan into action.

**Lilly's POV**

"Hey guys! Come over here I have to show you something!" I screamed to the three brothers.

Joe was the first to come over, "What, we have to go to wardrobe in a few minutes."

"I wanted to show you guys my new nail polish. It's so cool." I said holding my hand out.

Nick look at me in a weird way, "You have been wearing that nail polish for the past three weeks, what's so new about it?"

"The fact that I never showed you guys makes it new. Duh everyone knows that." I said, knowing that I really stink under pressure.

"Okay, do you need a doctor because you are clearly losing your mind?" Kevin said and turned with him brothers to leave.

Oh no they're going to wardrobe where Miley is!

"Guys! Come back!" I screamed after them. Too late they just walked in and I heard Miley scream.

**Nick's POV**

I found Miley's secret silly string place and we took it. I opened the door to wardrobe and I saw Miley holding Joe's tie so my brothers and I opened fire.

"Come on guys, mercy." She pleaded.

Joe looked at me, "One, two, three. Fire!" He yelled and we unleashed the colorful silly string. It got caught all in her wig and on her clothes.

"That's what you get for trying to out prank the Jonas Brothers." Kevin said triumphantly.

Miley stomped out of the room screaming behind her, "I'll get you guys, you can promise that!"

**Miley's POV**

They are so dead!

"Lola! Where are you!?" I screamed.

She came up to me with a scared look on her face, "Yes."

"You are so bad under pressure and because of that I look like this! Help me get this out of my hair I have to go on in about a half hour." I screamed. I was seriously having a Hannah hissy fit.

Lilly helped me and I went on and the concert was so amazing. I still don't know what to do to those boys yet though. I'll figure it out when I take a long hot shower when we get to the bus.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I'm standing in the shower getting ready to wash my hair when I pour the shampoo out into my finger and feel that it's kind of sticky. I smell it and realize that it's honey! Oh this smells like the Jonas Brothers! I'll get them back. They will pay. So I used Joe's shampoo and conditioner and I went into mine and Nick's room to find him sitting on the bed.

"Hey babe!" I said enthusiastically with a smile.

He looked up from his guitar and book, "What's up? Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yeah, except somebody replaced my shampoo with honey and my conditioner with whipped cream." I said.

He tried to conceal his smile, "Now who would do such a thing? Where is that Jackson?"

"Nick, Jackson isn't with us." I said.

Now Joe burst into the room, "Man did Miley scream yet when she took her shower and realized that it was honey and whipped cream!?"

"I don't know dude, why don't you ask her yourself?" Nick said.

Joe looked at me and I waved, "Miley, ignore everything I said."

"I'm not that stupid; I know you switched my stuff so for good measure I used yours." I smirked waiting for him to blow up, but he didn't so I walked out of the room and went into the bathroom.

Oh this is going to be funny. I switched the labels of Joe's shampoo and conditioner with mine which had the sweets in it, and I tip toed out.

I hid in Lilly's room and watched Joe go into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on. Ha-ha this is going to be funny.

**A/N: Like it, hate it? Let me know. Should Joe realize like Miley did, or should he wash his hair with the honey and whipped cream? I would like 10-20 reviews to continue. I also want to thank MRS.GIOVANNA JONAS for help with the beginning and PMS part, Mileycyrustwin for the silly string idea, and JonasGirl-1 for the pranking on stage idea. Love ya!! ----Lauren**


	17. Awkward with a Capital A

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers wish I did but sadly I don't.**

**Chapter 16: Awkward with a Capital A**

**Miley's POV**

I just saw Joe go into the bathroom for a shower. I hope he uses the stuff.

"Miley, where are you?" Nick said a little too loudly.

I jumped out quietly and grabbed him from behind and he screamed. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked once I removed my hand.

I whispered, "Nick, I just switched the labels on mine and Joe's shampoo and conditioner so when he washes his hair he'll get a big helping of honey and whipped cream. It'll sort of be like a Joedae."

"Miley, I can't believe you did that!" He said really loud.

Kevin walked in, "Miley what did you do?"

"The genius switched Joe's shampoo and conditioner with honey and whipped cream after we did it to her and she realized." Nick blurted out.

Kevin looked at me, "You are such an idiot! He's going to get you back ten times worse now!"

"Miley!!" Joe screamed when he got out of the shower.

I ran out of Lilly's room and into Joe's only to find him in just a small towel with his hair sticking out in all directions.

"Ohmigod! Joe put some clothes on!" I screamed.

He argued, "Not until you tell me the reason that my hair is sticking up like I put gel in it."

"I have no clue." I lied.

He stepped closer until he was right in front of me looking down, "Yes you do. You switched the labels on our things and I ended up using the ick."

"Psh, no I didn't." I lied and then chuckled. Thanks Lilly, you and your stupid lying curse.

He stepped even closer to me until he had me pinned up against the wall and he whispered down, "I know it was you and I'll get you back. Remember to try and sleep with your eyes open." He backed away and I ran toward the door and back to Nick.

**Joe's POV**

I scared the crap out of Miley with those little sentences. This is going to be so funny because now she is so creeped out by me. I'm going to get her back good. Scaring her was only phase one.

Nick came walking in, "Joe what did you do? Miles is scared to death of what you're going to do to her."

"Relax, I was just kidding. I'm not going to touch her." I said laughing. "Now get out so I can change and we can go out!"

Nick left and I finished getting ready. I had to fix my hair because a certain brunette got it all sticky. Oh well.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley, Nick, Kevin, and I were waiting by our meet and greet stand when I saw this amazing girl walk by. She had brown hair and green eyes, and she was about two inches shorter than me. With her were two other girls, one looked about Kevin's age with dirty blonde hair and aquamarine eyes and the other looked about Nick's age with light brown hair and dark brown eyes that popped. The weird thing is that they never came to the table so I have to find this girl.

**Nick's POV**

Wow I just saw the most amazing girl in the world! She had light brown hair and big dark brown eyes, and judging by the look on Joe and Kevin's faces they either saw her or her friends. Wait why aren't they coming over! Girls like her usually fall all over us.

"Dude, did you see that girl?" I whispered in Joe's ear.

Kevin whispered back, "Yes, did you see the tall one. She looked about my age."

"Kev, I think everyone saw those girls. If they didn't then they're blind. I mean they were gorgeous, especially the middle one." Joe said.

"The one with the brown hair and brown eyes had something different about her. I mean sure she looked a little preppy, but she didn't look like the annoying preppy but the cute, spunky preppy." I said smiling over that girl.

Miley waved her hand in front of my face, "Hello, earth to Nick. It's time to go back; Joe and Kevin left already."

"Sorry Miles." I apologized and left with her.

**Miley's POV**

Nick doesn't seem the same after this afternoon. We don't seem as connected as we used to be. I think I'll ask Lilly, she's good at this kind of stuff.

"Lil." I said peeking my head into her room. Ew I just saw I sight I didn't want to see; Lilly and Joe making out.

"Lilly, I need to talk to you, so get off of Joe's mouth and help me!" I yelled and both of them jumped. I feel kind of bad for interrupting but it's an emergency.

Lilly said to Joe, "Joe, why don't you go hang with Kevin or Nick and I'll see you later. Miley seems to really need me." Joe kissed her one more time and left.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

I broke down in tears, "Lilly, its Nick. I just don't feel as connected with him as I used to be after this afternoon. After those three girls walked by, he seemed to have other things on his mind then me."

"Miley, he would never even think about breaking up with you for those girls. He loves you too much. And besides I saw them and they were hideous." She said trying to make me feel better.

"No they weren't. Well at least the one with the light brown hair wasn't, and Nick was totally attracted to her." I cried.

Lilly hugged me, "Relax, Nick doesn't even know this girl. And he loves you!"

**Kevin's POV**

"Dudes, did you see those girls today?" I asked my brothers.

Nick perked up, "Yes, that girl with the brown eyes was so pretty!"

"And that one with the brown hair and green eyes was pretty too!" Joe yelled.

"We should totally try to find them tomorrow." I suggested.

Nick got up, "I'm going to go write a song and then go to sleep, see you guys tomorrow."

**Nick's POV**

I just got an inspiration for a song from those mystery girls, who we're going to find tomorrow. I sat down and strummed on my guitar and sang:

Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time, it's a crime  
I can't deny it's true  
Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you

I don't even know this girl, and yet I feel like I do know her. I guess I'll find out tomorrow when we find them.

Miley walked in my room, "Nicky, that song is so cute."

"Thanks Miles. Have you written a new song lately?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Yes! Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure" I said.

She took my acoustic guitar and sang:

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

"Miles it's amazing." I said hugging her.

She pulled away, "It kind of has two meanings."

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

**Miley's POV**

I don't know if I should tell Nick the second meaning of the song of if I should give him hints and let him guess.

"Well it's a song I wrote for my grandpa who passed away a few years ago, and the second reason is….." She said.

**A/N: Oooo a cliffy. What do you think Miley is going to say? I would like to thank Omjchick who suggested ideas for this chapter. Please review and let me know if you like it or not. I hope you like it! ----Lauren XoXo**


	18. Old Friends Become New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, the only thing I own is the three mystery girls.**

**Previously on Oh My Sweet Jonas:**

_I don't know if I should tell Nick the second meaning of the song of if I should give him hints and let him guess._

"_Well it's a song I wrote for my grandpa who passed away a few years ago, and the second reason is….." She said._

**Chapter 17: Old Friends Become New Friends**

**Miley's POV**

"Yes?" Nick pushed on.

I smiled softly, "The second reason is, well that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Miles, please tell me." He whined.

I looked at him, "Well it's about someone who is very special to me." I hope he doesn't figure it out so fast.

"Is it about your mom? No wait is it about," He paused a little trying to figure this out. "Who is it about? Just tell me."

I kissed his cheek, "I'm not going to tell you. You have to figure this out on your own." And I left him all confused just like that.

**Nick's POV**

Girls are so confusing. What the hell is she talking about, "someone who is very special to me." I have never been so confused in my life. I think I'm going to ask Joe, he's good at decoding girls.

I walked into his room, "Joe? I need to talk to you. It's really important."

"What's up fro bro?" He asked.

I sat on his bed next to him, "It's Miley. She's confusing me so much. She wrote a song and told me that it has two meanings; her grandfather who passed away, and she won't tell me the second meaning except that it's about a person who is very special to her."

"Nicky please calm down. I highly doubt it's about you, she loves you too much." Joe said in a caring, brotherly way. He made me feel so much better that I hugged him and went to my room and fell into a deep, careless sleep.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Today is our one day off, so we decided to spend it out around town. Miley and Lilly wanted us to come to the mall with them so that we could hold their bags. We took it as the perfect opportunity to find those girls.

I was walking with Miley in and out of Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Ruehl when I saw that brunette from yesterday. She recognized me and walked over.

"You're Nick Jonas right?" She asked me.

I replied, "Yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Lauren. Look I am one of your biggest fans, but the only reason I didn't come over yesterday was because I didn't want to seem desperate." She said shyly.

Miley cleared her throat to signal me to introduce her, but I was so caught up in the girl's eyes that I completely ignored Miley until she slapped me in the back of the head.

"This is my girlfriend Miley." I said and Miley shook her hand and shot daggers at her.

Lauren looked really uncomfortable, "Um, hi Miley. It's nice to meet you."

"Where are your friends, my brothers wanted to meet them?" I said to lighten the mood.

Then the other two girls walked up to us arm-in-arm with Joe and Kevin and Lilly was trailing behind.

"Look who found us." Joe said gesturing to the brunette on his arm.

Kevin smiled, "Yeah, thank you Miley and Lilly for making us come to the mall with you."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Um Joe you do realize that you have a girlfriend, because if you don't then maybe you shouldn't."

"What were you saying?" Joe asked in a trance.

She started losing her cool, "I'm saying that we're done and I'm leaving the tour tomorrow!"

**Joe's POV**

Lilly just broke up with me. As much as it hurts I am a free man now, but I can't start dating just yet.

"So Lauren, you look so familiar have we met before?" Nick asked the other girl.

A huge grin appeared on her face, "I thought you'd never realize! I was your next door neighbor before you guys became famous!"

"Little Lauren!? You are so not little anymore." Kevin stated.

"Oh my god! Nick this is the Lauren that you had the massive crush on when we were little!? Wow she grew up!" I screamed out loud and Nick blushed.

Lauren's face turned a slight pink as she said to me, "Yes, Joe I think we covered the obvious that I grew up. So how have you boys been doing? I haven't seen you in like two years."

"So great, say Lauren do you want to come on tour with us? We have an extra room on the bus for you." Nick asked her not paying any attention to Miley whatsoever.

Miley got angry at this and cleared her throat, "Um Nick can I speak to you in private?"

**Miley's POV**

He's inviting his old crush on tour with us! I can't believe him! She's everything I am not, spunky, cool, and wild! Maybe that's why he likes her so much? If I become just like her maybe he'll like me even more and I can salvage this relationship.

"Nick why the heck did you just ask her to come on the rest of the tour with us!?" I whisper-yelled.

He looked at the floor and then at me and said, "I asked her because yes, not only was she my former crush, but she was one of my good friends and I wanted to spend more time with her since I haven't seen her in about two years. Is that a problem!?"

"No, but it looks like you still have some feelings for her. Do you?" I said calmly.

He looked at me again, "No Miley, I do not still have feelings for her." Deep down somewhere inside of me is telling me that Nick is lying because he can't look me straight in the eye.

"Let's go back to the bus and catch up with our old friends!" Joe screamed and we all walked back to the bus.

**Nick's POV**

Maybe I do still have feelings for her again, but I can't let Miley know that. Kevin is still catching up with Alyssa and Joe is sitting at the table having ice cream with Natalie. The last time I saw these girls Lauren and I were thirteen, Natalie and Joe were sixteen and Alyssa and Kevin were eighteen. Everyone looks so different now.

I looked over at Lauren and Miley who were chatting it up and seemed to be getting along, so I walked over.

"So what are my two favorite ladies talking about?" I asked smoothly.

Miley giggled, "Well my new friend Lauren here is telling me all the embarrassing things you did as a child and I'm telling her all the embarrassing things you are doing now."

"Very sweet of you two, let's all make fun of Nicholas here." I said. "It's really good you two are getting along."

Lauren smiled, "Yeah, well we figured since we were going to be spending a whole lot of time together then we should make the best of it and be friends."

I was genuinely happy about this so I grabbed each of them and pulled them into a group hug, but soon three people turned into seven when everyone else joined in.

"I think I can get Lilly to still stay on tour with us." Miley exclaimed and went to find Lilly.

Lauren hugged me, "I am so happy I am staying here! It'll be just like old times, except now Miley and I joined forces and I'll teach her your weaknesses so that we can prank you guys even better."

"You wouldn't dare." I said.

She smiled a devious smile, "Try me." And she ran off to find Miley and Lilly.

**Lilly's POV**

Joe has this brunette hanging off his arm and he expects me not to get mad. Well I am mad and I just broke up with him. I don't want to leave Miley but I have to.

"Lilz? Can I talk to you for a second?" Miley poked her head in the door with Lauren in tow.

I wiped my tears, "Sure. What's up?"

"Lilly I really want to get to know you and I want you to stay on tour with us." Lauren said sincerely.

I smiled at the compassion, "Okay, I'll stay but if Joe and that brunette chick become all lovey dovey in front of me I'm leaving."

"Lil, that brunette's name is Natalie and she dated Joe about two years ago. I guess she still has feelings for him." Lauren said in a caring tone.

I smiled and pulled Lauren and Miley out of the room to where the boys were.

"I'm going to starbucks, anybody want anything?" Kevin made a general announcement to all of us.

Lauren perked up, "Kevin I love you! Can I you get me a caffe vanilla frappachino? And I promise I will never hide your socks ever again and pin it on Joe."

"That was you!" Joe screamed. "I'm going to get you back so badly." He yelled as he jumped up from the chair and chased her.

**Joe's POV**

It was her who set me up all those times. When I found that out I jumped out of my chair and chased her all over the bus until I tackled her down.

"You are so going to get it." I said laughing hovering over her.

She smiled, "Joseph Jonas is threatening me. Bring it on."

"Well Miss Lauren I happen to know your weak spot." I said smiling deviously and lowering my hands to tickle her.

She started laughing so hard, "Joe. Ha-ha. Please stop! Ha-ha. I give!"

"That's not enough. I want you to say Joseph Adam Jonas is the man and I will never frame him for something I did." I said laughing.

She stopped laughing, "I will never say that and I have never said that in the fifteen years that you have known me!"

I just tickled her until she caved.

"Okay, okay I give! I give! Joseph Adam Jonas is the man and I will never frame him for something I did!" She screamed.

I looked at her, "You don't mean it!"

"Yes I do!" She screamed. Miley must have heard the commotion because she came running over to us.

"What is going on?" She asked.

I jumped off of Lauren and said, "Oh nothing, just a little friendly fun."

"Yeah, you did that to me at the photo shoot, and got lipstick all over my face." Miley said.

I laughed at the image of Miley's face I got, "Well you shouldn't have tried to out prank the master."

"Whatever. Kevin's back with the coffee." She stuck her tongue out at me and we went back outside.

I am so happy that everyone is getting along and I want to patch things up with Lilly, I really liked her. Oh well tomorrow's a new day.

**A/N: Did you like it? I thought having the mystery girls somehow connected to the Jonas Brothers would be kind of cool. I want a lot of reviews good and bad (let's hope all good lol) ---Lauren XoXo**


	19. We're Patching up the Holes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, even though I would so not mind owning them.**

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews saying that you want Niley back together, but they never broke up and Joe and Lilly will patch things up, and Kevin has a love interest.**

**Chapter 18: We're Patching Up the Holes**

**Joe's POV**

Today is the day that I will patch things up with Lilly, so I went out extra early and got her flowers, chocolate, and made her breakfast.

I tip-toed into her room and whispered in her ear, "Lilly wake up. I have a surprise for you outside.

"Joe, is that you?" She said half out of it.

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Yes, it's me, now come on and get ready I have a big surprise for you."

"Okay." She smiled and pushed me out.

**Lilly's POV**

Hm I wonder what Joe has planned for me; didn't I break up with him yesterday? I hope he wants to get back together with me because I miss his sweet goodnight kisses.

"Okay, I'm ready. What do you want Joe?" I screamed from my room.

Joe screamed back at me, "Come out here."

I walked out of my room and saw Joe sitting at the table with flowers, chocolate, my favorite breakfast, wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron.

"So I know you broke up with me yesterday but I was thinking all day and I really want to patch things up with you because well I love you." He got out in one breath.

I was so amazed that I ran up to him and kissed him, "I love you too." We turned around and heard cheering coming form everyone else on the bus.

"I am so happy you two worked things out!" Miley screamed out.

**Miley's POV**

I need to end this tension between Nick and me. It's killing me, I love him so much.

"Nick, can I talk to you in the room please?" I whispered in his ear.

He looked at my all confused, "Sure." And we went back.

"Nick I'm ready to tell you the second meaning of _I Miss You_." I said shyly.

"Okay, what's the second meaning?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, "Nick, I wrote that song because I felt like we were distant and that you didn't love me anymore. And I'm really sorry that…." He cut me off with the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced.

"I do love you! I was just caught up and didn't realize what was right in front of me. You mean the world to me and I don't ever want to let you go." He whispered in my ear sending chills up my spine.

I smiled my famous smile and kissed him again.

"Tonight we don't have a concert, so I'm going to take you out and we're going to spend so much time together you are going to want to get rid of me." Nick chuckled.

I laughed and said sarcastically, "Oh great more time with you!"

"Oh shut up!" He said before he kissed me.

**Nick's POV**

Yes! Miley and I just patched things up! I could stand here forever just holding her.

"Uh Nick, I think everyone's wondering where we went off to." She said.

I sighed, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here." I whined.

"Too bad. Let's go!" She pulled me out and as we were walking to the sitting area we heard noises coming from Kevin's room.

I looked at Miley, "What the hell is going on in there?"

"I have no idea, let's go see." She said and we tip-toed by the door and looked in. Bad sight! Kevin was making out with Alyssa.

I opened the door and pulled Miley in with me, "Took you long enough!" I screamed and they jumped about two feet in the air.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas you are so dead!" Kevin screamed at me.

I laughed, "What you finally told her how you feel and I am so happy for you! I remember when you told me about six years ago that you had a crush on her." Kevin's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Nick!" Kevin started to scream, but Alyssa cut him off.

"Kevin you liked me for six years and just now you come clean about it! What is wrong with you boy!?" She screamed playfully smacking him on the chest.

Miley spoke up, "So Kev how did you tell her that you liked her?"

"Well it went something like this:" Kevin said.

_(Flashback)_

"_Lyssa? Can I sing you a song?" Kevin asked._

_Alyssa smiled and said, "Sure."_

_Kevin started strumming on his guitar and sang:_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_Alyssa had tears in her eyes, "Kevin do you really feel that way?"_

"_Yes." Was all Kevin managed to get out. Then he got some courage and said, "Alyssa will you do me a pleasure and be my girlfriend?"_

_Alyssa jumped for joy inside and screamed out, "Yes!" And then she kissed him._

_(End Flashback)_

**Kevin's POV**

I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life! The girl I have been in love with likes me back and now we're dating! How great is that!?

"Okay, well Miley and I will leave you two alone now." Nick said and pulled Miley out of the room.

**Miley's POV**

When we got to the sitting area Joe and Lilly were making out so I yelled out, "What is everyone making out today!?"

"Ha-ha not funny Miley." Joe said when he pulled away from Lilly.

I laughed, "Are the holes created by you two patched up?" I giggled again flipping lyrics to my own song around.

"Yes they are and we're actually going on a romantic date later." Lilly said happily.

I screamed, "What a coinkydink so are Nick and me! Let's double date!"

"Miles, please it is only supposed to be you and me." Nick whined.

I giggled, "Okay Nicky. Only you and me tonight but another time we will double date."

"I look forward to that. Come on Joe let's go to Six Flags! " Lilly said laughing and pulling Joe out of the bus.

I looked at Nick, "Nicky where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out later." He said smirking.

**A/N: I needed a filler chapter that got everyone back together after the mess created and Kevin has a love interest. Next chapter will be both dates and possibly a date for Kevin I don't know yet. Review please! It would make me feel so good to get tons and tons of reviews. LOL! ----Lauren XoXo**


	20. Our Romantic Evenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. I so wouldn't mind owning Nick though. LOL!**

**A/N: This chapter will be everyone's dates. Yay! And as a setting change, they are in New Jersey.**

**Chapter 19: Our Romantic Evenings**

**Joe's POV**

I'm not so happy with the idea of going to Six Flags with Lilly. I am scared to death, but don't tell her that.

"Come on Joe I think I hear the _Nitro_ calling our name!" Lilly screamed pulling me over to the roller coaster.

I gulped at the sight of it, "Lils, I don't think that is such a good idea. Don't you think another ride would be better like the _Big Wheel?_

"Aw is big, macho, DJ Danger scared? Don't worry sweetie I'll hold your hand the whole time." Lilly said in faux baby voice teasing me.

I replied, "I am not scared! I'll be the one who has to hold your hand to calm you down."

"Okay, sure, whatever you say Joey." Lilly said laughing and pulling me towards the ride, and I resisted all the way to the front until she pushed me in the car and it started moving.

"Lilly, I can't believe I let you talk… Ahhhhh!!" I screamed as we went down the biggest and first of many hills of_ Nitro_.

The ride stopped and I got out of the car and I had to steady myself before I actually walked. The whole time walking down the ramp I gripped onto the railing so I didn't fall. All Lilly did was laugh at me, she didn't even try to help.

"Okay now it's my turn to pick the ride." I announced once I was able to see straight.

(Meanwhile)

**Miley's POV**

"Niiiickyy… Where are you taking me?" I whined.

He smiled, "Miles, all you have to do is get ready like now, and wear something really nice."

"Fine, Lauren will help me look good all for you." I pouted and went to find Lauren.

I walked into her room, "Lor, help me! I need help finding the perfect outfit for my date tonight! Nick told me to look nice."

"I know where you're going. Nick asked me for approval before he set it up." She laughed and led me to her closet of dreams. It has as many clothes as my Hannah closet but hers are very spunky/preppy cute.

I tried on a little black, sequined dress with white leggings and black sequined ballet flats. Lauren parted my hair to my left side and re-curled every piece perfectly. We decided to keep it simple with a little black eyeliner, light blush, and light pink lip-gloss. After two hours of preparation I was date- ready.

"Wow Miley you look amazing!" Nick said as I walked out of the room to join him.

I smiled, "It was all Lauren." I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Lauren. Ready to go?" He said.

I smiled again, "Yeah, where are you taking me?"

"Just wait." He grabbed my hand and we were off.

(Back with Joe and Lilly)

**Lilly's POV**

"Joe where are you taking me?" Lilly screamed trailing behind me in my grasp.

I laughed; I knew just where to take her. So I said, "Right here." And we were stopped right in front of _Congo Rapids_ a water ride that leaves you drenched.

"Joe, you know I don't like the water!" Lilly whined.

I whined back, "You know I don't like roller coasters. Now come on you're not going to get that wet."

She sighed and we got into a boat with heavy people so I knew we were going to get drenched.

The ride was over and I was right, we were soaked. Lilly looked like she was going to kill me.

"Joseph Adam Jonas! I hate you so much!" Lilly screamed.

I tried to quiet her down, "Lilly shh… people might hear you and mob us." Too late.

"You're Joe Jonas right!?" This little girl walked up to me.

I smiled, "Yeah, look I'll give you an autograph if you don't tell anyone about me being here. I'm trying to be unnoticed so that I can spend time with my girlfriend."

"Okay." She said eagerly.

I smiled my famous Joe smile, "What's your name sweetie?"

"Giovanna! I am a big fan!" She said sounding so excited.

I chuckled, "Okay. To Giovanna, Keep on rockin'! Love Always Joe Jonas. How's that?" I said handing her the autograph.

"So great! You are so awesome! And don't worry I won't let anyone know you're here." She hugged me tightly and ran off.

Lilly smiled, "Aw you are so cute with little kids!"

I blushed and said, "Yeah, I know! Let's go on more rides!"

(Back at the tour bus with Kevin)

**Kevin's POV**

"Hey Alyssa what do you say we go to Starbucks?" I suggested to my girlfriend.

She smiled, "Yes! You know I never pass up a trip to Starbucks!" I am so smart.

"Get your coat and let's go!" I said putting my coat on.

(Back to Miley and Nick's date)

**Nick's POV**

"Nicky are we there yet?" Miley whined.

I laughed silently to myself, "Miles, we are here." I got out of the limo and helped her out.

"Ohmigod! Nicky this is amazing!" She gasped.

I smiled; I knew I did well to tonight, "I'm very glad you like it. I knew a romantic candle-lit dinner by the beach would be perfect for us."

"Yes! Nicky that was so sweet! Ooo can we watch the stars after dinner?" She hugged me and gave me the famous Miley pout.

I caved, "Okay after dinner." I kissed her head.

We ate the most amazing dinner without people bothering us. It was amazing; now Miles and I are taking a nice stroll along the shore just talking.

I found a secluded spot and pulled her down, "I really love you. You know that right?" and then I kissed her passionately.

"Yes, and you know I love you too?" She asked once we pulled apart.

I was so relaxed, "Miley, let's go back to the mass chaos on the bus." I suggested.

"Okay." And we got up and found the limo. But what we didn't see were paparazzi following us.

(Back to Lilly and Joe)

**Joe's POV**

I had the best time with Lilly today, and I think she helped me get over my fear of big roller coasters.

"Lilly, you really helped me today! I am so happy that I went on all those roller coasters with you." I screamed.

She chuckled, "Joseph Jonas you are so cool and corny!"

"Lilly what have I told you about screaming my name! People might try… oh no! Run!" I screamed pulling her with me as we ran and jumped into the limo.

(Transfer to Kevin)

**Kevin's POV**

After my relaxing Starbucks date with Alyssa we decided it was time to head back to the bus because my brothers should be back soon. My genius girlfriend decided to scream my name out and we got chased back to the bus. Oh look here are my brothers being chased by a huge mob just like me.

"Dude, get them to stop!" Joe screamed out of breath.

Nick and Miley looked all disheveled like they were trampled, "Kevin help us. These fan girls already jumped on top of me and one fought Miley."

"If you don't get these girls away from us, I will be so mad!" An out of breath Lilly threatened me.

Thank god our security guard came out of the bus and chased these crazy girls away and we ran into the bus to avoid being attacked again.

"Are you all okay?" I asked.

Nick touched his head, "Not really, a romantic evening for Miley and me turned into me getting a huge bump on my head."

"Aw Nicky come here I'll kiss it and make it better." Miley said in her baby voice which made me laugh.

I got up and got Nick some ice and said, "You guys really have to be more careful when you go out."

"You got chased back here." Joe said. Mr. Know-it-all.

I looked at Alyssa, "That's only because my fabulous girlfriend had to scream my name out in the middle of a crowd."

Alyssa smiled shyly, "Sorry, I didn't think we were going to get chased all the way back."

"It's okay, I still love you." I said and then I kissed her nose.

Lauren walked over, "So how as the… sweet niblets what happened to you guys?!"

"Ha-ha! I love the way you say sweet niblets!" Miley laughed and Lauren turned bright red.

Nick spoke up, "The date was amazing, but getting chased and tackled by hundreds of girls, not so amazing. One even started a fight with Miley!"

"Wow! So Joe, Lilly how was your day?" Lauren asked them.

Joe smiled widely, "Amazing! I went on every roller coaster, even the ones that flip!"

"Yeah, and he screamed like a girl the whole time." Lilly had to add, "It was like, Lilly I can't believe I let you talk… Ahhhh!" She did her best Joe impersonation.

"Hey Joe! Remember the when we went to Six Flags together and Nick and I wanted you to come on _Skull Mountain_ with us?" Lauren asked, and I knew where this was going.

I started cracking up, "I remember that day! It was so funny!"

"What happened?" Miley and Lilly said at the same time.

Lauren smiled a devious 'I'm telling' smile, "Well I wanted Joey over here to come on the roller coaster with me, so he took Nick and me on. But instead of my holding on to him and screaming, he was gripping my hand and screaming so hard he was crying. Nick and I had to be what ten years old and Joe had just turned fourteen, and it was the two ten year olds who were laughing and the fourteen year old who was crying."

**Joe's POV**

Thanks a lot Lauren!

"Ha-ha! That was like what he was doing today." My sweetheart of a girlfriend told everyone.

I protested, "No I wasn't."

"If you weren't scared then I think we should all go tomorrow and go on every single roller coaster, and if you are able to do it than I will do anything you want Joseph Adam Jonas." Lauren said to me. "But right now I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Nick and Miley said at the same time, "We're going to bed too, goodnight."

"Yeah good idea, me too. Goodnight." I said walking to my room.

Tomorrow is another day, joy.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? I want to be overflowing with reviews! ----Lauren XoXo**


	21. Joe and Lauren's Roller Coaster Bet

**Disclaimer: Psh… If I owned Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, which I don't, I would be rich and hanging with them every night.**

**Chapter 19: Joe and Lauren's Roller Coaster Bet**

**Joe's POV**

Lauren is hopefully not going to humiliate me in front of everyone. But just in case I'll have the first and hopefully the last laugh.

I crept into her room with a bucket of ice water and poured it right over her head. She jumped up and screamed, "Joe!"

"I figured since you are making me go on these roller coasters, I'll have the first and hopefully the last laugh." I laughed in her face.

Her face started to turn red with rage and she lost her cool all over me, "Joseph Adam freaking Jonas! I'm soaking wet because of the bet we made yesterday! You are so dead! Kevin told me that I'm living with you from now on because my parents wanted me to get into the music and acting industry! Am I going to have to deal with this crap every day!?"

At this time everyone ran in to see the commotion.

"Joe what did you do!?" Nick yelled.

I replied, "Lauren here took a nice, cold shower." I couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"Laugh all you want. Nick your retard of a brother just poured ice water all over me!" She screamed her face still red with rage.

**Lauren's POV**

I am going to kill him! Now I have to re-straighten my hair!

"Lauren let's go! Six Flags is waiting!" I heard Joe scream from the sitting area.

I walked out of my room and we were on our way to Six Flags. I can't wait to see him cry like he did last time.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Come on Joe, let's go on _Kingda Ka_ and I'll sit next to you." I said smirking. I know he's going to chicken out or flip out, either one is good.

He manned up, "Okay let's go." Damn it!

We got on the coaster and I got a little creeped out so I gripped the harness and Joe leaned over, "Scared? Because you can turn back now and let me win the bet."

"No way! You are going to scream like a gi… Ahhhhh!" I screamed; the only good thing is that when I looked over at Joe he was screaming and gripping harder than me. Hah! One more coaster like this and he'll be done before noon.

We got off and we both grabbed each other to prevent from falling and I looked at him and he looked at me and we both started laughing.

"One of ten done, are you ready for the next one Joe?" I asked.

**Nick's POV**

Those two look like they are having so much fun, I want to go! I ran up to them when they were heading to their next coaster.

"Hey can I come with you?" I asked hopefully.

Lauren smiled, "Sure Nick! Let's head over to _Nitro_ Joe's favorite roller coaster." Then she laughed.

"You are not my most favorite person right now." Joe said meanly to her.

All Lauren responded with was an innocent smile.

We got on the roller coaster and Joe's face looked like he was flooded with the memories of the last ride on this.

"Lauren this is going to be funny." I whispered to Lauren.

She nodded and turned to Joe laughing, "You okay there Joey. The ride hasn't even started yet and you're already flipping out." As if on cue the car started going slowly up the hill.

**Joe's POV**

I am going to pass out or vomit, whichever comes first. I feel like I'm awaiting my doom going up this hill.

"Joe you can quit now and maybe I'll spare you." I heard Lauren over the sound of my heart beating out of my chest.

I tried to toughen up, "Nah, I'll make it through." I mumbled to myself, "I hope."

The roller coaster sneaked over the edge and took a diving plunge down and I screamed again and my eyes started to tear.

"I'm going to make it. Just eight more to go." I kept whispering to myself and before I knew it the ride was over and we got off.

Nick screamed, "That was sick, let's go again!"

"No, let's not! I just want to get this done and over with! Just eight more." I said.

Then Lilly walked over to us and said, "Yo, did you guys go on _Medusa_ yet?"

"No, we're headed there now, you want to come with?" Lauren said to Lilly and sneaking quick smirks back to me. It was like she was saying that I'm going to have a heart attack on the next one.

Lilly giggled, "Are you sure Joe isn't going to have a fit on the next one. I flipped out the first time I went on."

"I hope he doesn't have a heart attack because then I wouldn't have anyone to blame my pranks on." Lauren laughed; I'm glad that's all I'm good for.

I was ready to die, I hope I make it through this one if its as scary as Lilly's making it seem.

**Nick's POV**

We went over to _Medusa_, Joe took one look at it and the color drained from his face completely. This made Lauren smirk and I knew exactly what was going through her mind.

"You okay there Joe?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He snapped out of his daze and answered, "Can we try another coaster; maybe _Skull Mountain_?"

"Why so you can cry again?" Lauren teased. "Let's go."

Lilly grabbed Joe's hand and led him to the first car where all four of us piled in. the ride took off and I felt someone grab my hand as we went over the first hill. It was Lauren. As soon as she realized I noticed she quickly withdrew her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She stopped screaming and said to me, "Sorry, force of habit. When we were younger I grabbed your hand every first drop of every roller coaster, but now you have a girlfriend."

"Miley won't mind, you are like one of my best friends. Holding your hand isn't going to matter." I said and I grabbed her hand again. We screamed a little bit more and then the ride was over. We walked hand-in-hand off. Miraculously Joe survived.

**Joe's POV**

I survived! Only seven more to go! Now I'm just a tad dizzy after that last one.

**A/N: 3 out of 10, how many more until Joe cracks, keep reading to find out.**

**Miley's POV**

I just saw the weirdest thing. Nick was sitting next to Lauren on _Medusa_ and at the first drop she grabbed his hand but then she pulled it away. He then said something to her and grabbed her hand again. They even walked off holding hands.

"What's going on?" I said gesturing to their hands. They quickly pulled apart and blushed.

Nick spoke up, "It's nothing. We hold hands every time we go on _Medusa_. It's been a tradition ever since we were younger." You could tell he felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry Miley." Lauren apologized.

I smiled at my friend, "Lor, don't worry I was just pushing your buttons. You can hold Nick's hand, now come on _The Great American Scream Machine_ is saying Miley, Nick, Lauren, Joe, and Lilly ride me." We all laughed, except Joe.

"Do we have to?" Joe whined.

Lauren cooed in a baby voice, "Aw is Joe scared? You can forfeit now and let me win."

"No way let's go!" Joe screamed and pulled Lauren by the wrist to the ride.

**Joe's POV**

I hate being Mr. Brave Macho Man. It was _The Scream Machine_ that ruined roller coasters for me. I hope I get through this alive.

"Can we stop for a little bit after this because I can't see straight." I announced.

Everyone agreed, but for now I had to face this and my luck they put Lauren and I in the front car, Nick and Miley behind us, and Lilly behind them.

Yet again I screamed until my eyes teared. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

We got off and I needed to sit down.

"Guys I don't know how much more of this I can take. Six more." I said, and then I thought about it and said, "Uhm… where did Kevin and Alyssa go?"

Lilly answered me, "I was just with them at the carousel before I came with you guys."

I turned around and smiling all bright walking up to us was my brother and his genius of a girlfriend.

"Hey guys! So Joe how many coasters have you made it through so far?" Kevin asked me.

I replied, "Oh we're doing fine. I survived four roller coasters."

"Which ones?" Alyssa inquired.

Lauren spoke for me, "_Kingda Ka, Nitro, Medusa, The Great American Scream Machine._ We're heading over to _Superman_ next. You want to come with us?"

"Yes! That's my favorite ride!" They said together. Wow they're perfect for each other.

I said, "Can we take a break first? I'm a little dizzy right now."

"Sorry about that, we forgot." Nick said. "You guys want to get food.

I suddenly felt nauseous, "No thank you I'm already nauseous."

"I could go for a churro or something." Lauren said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

We went on _Superman_ and I came off totally nauseous. I'm done! I can't do this anymore I'm going to tell Lauren that I'm finished right after I vomit.

"Lauren we need to talk." I said.

She smiled, "Yes Joe?"

"Lauren I'm done with this whole bet thing, you win." I said and then breathed out.

She smiled even wider, "Yes! I won!" And then she ran over to Nick to tell him the good news. I can't believe I lost the bet.

"You forfeited?" Nick said to me.

I looked at him, "Yes, I can't do it anymore, I just puked. I'm done with the bet. I'll just let her win it's not as bad as this."

"Okay bro." He said to me.

**A/N: Wow Joe forfeited the bet. What do you think Lauren wants? I really want to be overflowing with reviews because that's my inspiration for really good chapters, so if you want amazing chapters review. ---Lauren XoXo**


	22. The Last Day on Tour

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. Tear, tear.**

**Chapter 20: The Last Day on Tour**

**Joe's POV**

I'm a little worried about this. Why- oh- why did I agree to this? I knew I was going to lose.

"Nick, do you know what Lauren's going to do to me yet?" I asked my younger brother.

He smiled, "No all I know is that she and Miley are planning something." He knows something.

"Nick tell me now!" I demanded.

He won't crack, "No because I haven't a clue." He's lying.

**Lauren's POV**

I won! Now Joe has to do whatever I say. What should I make him do?

"Miles, what's going to be an embarrassment to Joe?" I asked my friend who was attempting to help.

Lilly's light bulb went off, "You should make him have to do something embarrassing on stage at the last concert tonight."

"Lils, that's way too mean especially for the last concert of the tour." Miley said.

I thought long and hard, who's the one person who wants to embarrass Joe a bunch? LIGHT BULB!

"Nick!" I screamed out.

Miley inquired, "What are you screaming Nick for!?"

"Because he can help us." I said.

Lilly looked confused, "How can he help us?"

"I know why. Nick!" Miley screamed.

Nick came running in, "You looking for me?"

"Yeah, I had an idea. Maybe you can help us with the whole Joe/bet thing." I said.

**Nick's POV**

How did she know that I wanted to get in on this? Embarrassing Joe is great payback for everything he put me through in my sixteen years of life. This is going to be good.

"I have a good idea." I yelled.

Lauren smiled, "What?"

"I think when we get back to Malibu tomorrow he should have to wear a dress all day everywhere." I was pretty pleased with myself.

All three girls hugged me, "Okay squishing the rock star." I pried myself out of their grip.

"Nick that's such a good idea!" Lauren squealed.

I smiled proudly, "I know." And then she hit me upside the head.

"Come on let's go break the news to Joe." Miley said.

**Joe's POV**

Oh no here they come and Lauren and Nick have pleased smiles on their faces, this is not good for me.

"So what are you going to do to me?" I asked scared.

Lauren smiled a devious smile, "Well tomorrow we're going back to Malibu and when we get back I'm picking out a cute dress and you are going to wear it all around town wherever I take you." **(A/N: Thanks leftylea330 for this idea)**

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

Nick started smiling too, "Nope not at all. It was my idea."

"You are so dead!" I yelled and I chased Nick all around the tour bus, not that there were many places to go.

"Joe, don't kill your brother! He has to sing tonight! It's the last concert, and then you can go kill him!" Lauren screamed after me.

Miley came running over, and she pulled my by my shirt collar away from my brother. "That's enough you two, act your age not my shoe size."

"Yes mommy." I teased.

Kevin came over to us, "Are you guys ready? We have to go to rehearsal like now, the concert's in like three hours and we still have to go to hair and wardrobe."

"Heck yes! Come on what are we waiting for?" Miley yelled trying to pull us out the door all at once.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Joe, go out there and make me proud." Lauren said hugging me and then when I turned around she playfully smacked me on the butt. She did the same to Nick, but it's just been like that since we were like little.

When she smacked Nick he like jumped two feet in the air and squealed, "Lauren! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Aw I scared little Nicky." She laughed and hugged him again. Miley seems really cool about this, I wonder if she'll be mad when she finds out that my parents really like Lauren and she's living with us now.

Miley looked pumped, "Come on, let's go! I can't wait to get out there and then finally go home and see everyone!" She looked like a little jumping bean bouncing up and down.

**Miley's POV**

It's almost over, not that I don't love touring because I do; it's just that I miss my dad and Jackson and Oliver.

"And here she is, Hannah Montana!" I heard the announcer scream.

I ran onstage and sang all of my songs perfectly, and then I had the honor of announcing the Jonas Brothers.

"Here are three of my close, personal, and best friends…. The Jonas Brothers!" I screamed and ran offstage to join Lilly and Lauren.

I walked into the room, "So how was it?"

"You were so good! I wish I could sing like that." Lauren screamed as she hugged me.

Lilly joined in on the hug, "You really were amazing."

We stopped hugging and went outside so that we could be the first ones to hug the JoBros when they came offstage.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Nick's POV**

Finally it's over and I can go back to my nice warm, cozy bed in my own room! I can't wait! When we finished our last song, we said goodnight to everybody and headed back to the tour bus and we were on our way back to Malibu.

"So how happy is everyone that this is over?" I asked.

Kevin was the first to answer, "Yeah, I love touring but I miss our home."

"Me too. I can't wait to go home and see my mom." Lilly said.

Joe looked at Lauren and I knew what was going to happen, "Hey Lor, maybe you should tell everyone your good news before we get back."

"Uhm... Okay sure. Well, I am kind of like living with the Jonas Brothers now." She said looking really scared.

Miley looked at her, "Why? What happened?"

"Since I'm like really good friends with them their parents invited me to live with them." She said shyly almost crying.

Lilly looked sympathetically, "Lauren, really what happened, you can tell us."

"Well my parents told me that they didn't want me to come on tour with the boys even though they are like my best friends, so I fought them and they said that if I wanted to go so badly then I should live with them. I told Mr. and Mrs. Jonas and they invited me to live with them." Lauren said with a tear in her eyes so I leaned over and hugged her. Soon we were all in the middle of the bus hugging.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

It's been about five hours and we're pulling up to our house, it's like two A.M. and everyone but Lauren and I are sleeping. We just talked and played video games all night.

"Everyone wake up, we're home!" The driver yelled from the front.

I threw pillows at Joe and Kevin and Lauren went to wake up Miley, Lilly, and Alyssa. I couldn't wait to get off and crawl into my nice warm bed, but knowing my parents they would want to talk about everything.

We all walked into my house and my parents were in the living room waiting up, "You're home!" My mom screamed and hugged all of us.

"Lauren, honey your parents sent your stuff. I'm sorry but you are going to have to share a room with Nick until we can finish the basement to suit you." My dad said.

Lauren smiled a little bit, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Jonas."

"Oh honey, call us mom and dad." My mom said to her. "Now all of you up to bed, Miley and Lilly I'm sorry to kick you guys out but it's time for everyone to get some rest."

Miley smiled, "It's okay Mrs. J, I'll see you all tomorrow." She pecked my cheek and walked next door.

This has been one of the best tours of my entire life! I hope everyone had the same amount of fun as me! I mean seriously I was reunited with my childhood best friend and now she lives with me. This is great! I showed Lauren to my room and we fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, the day Joe had to walk around in a dress. Can't wait!

**Lauren's POV**

I love Mr. and Mrs. Jonas like parents, but I'm probably going to miss my parents too. Oh well, the part of the tour I stayed for was so amazing! I had the best time catching up with old friends and making new ones. Tomorrow is going to be so funny; I can't wait to see Joe in my dress. I'm so tired, I'm going to sleep and probably sleep in tomorrow too, not that "mom" will let me, every time I slept there when we were younger I had to wake up at the crack of dawn.

**Miley's POV**

I walked home and ran right into my daddy's open arms, I didn't want to talk so I kissed his cheek and went right up to bed and fell asleep. This tour was amazing!

**Joe's POV**

I went to bed dreading tomorrow. I have to wear a dress all day, and knowing Lauren she's going to take me everywhere. Aside from the minor Six Flags glitch, this tour has been so amazing! I can't wait for the next one! And living with Lauren will be fun too; she's such an easy target.

**Lilly's POV**

This was a fun tour! I'm dating Joseph Jonas and we're just having a great time. I ran home, opened the door and hugged my mom. I missed her so much! I can't wait until tomorrow.

**Kevin's POV**

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I want to be well rested to see Joe being embarrassed tomorrow. I love Lauren; she's finally doing what I wanted to do my whole life to my prankster of a brother. This tour was so amazing! We had so many laughs, mostly from us making fun of and pranking each other. I can't wait until tomorrow.

**A/N: That's all folks… for now! LOL! I would loooove 10 to 20 reviews saying whether you liked or hated this chapter. If I don't get reviews I'm not updating. You guys are awesome! Love Lauren. XoXo**


	23. Home At Last Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Psh… I own Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers; they live under my bed…. NOT! I so wish I did.**

**Chapter 22: Home at Last… Surprise!**

**Miley's POV**

Ah, it's great to finally be home, I missed daddy, Jackson, and Oliver. Lilly and I became best friends with Lauren, who is now living with the Jonases and going to our school. Life is good.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and ran right into my daddy's arms, "Daddy I missed you so much!" I squealed.

He smiled, "I missed you too bud! I have a surprise for you actually."

"Oh yeah, what?" I said skeptically.

He pulled me over to the couch, "Sit down. Now Miley, I have been dating Lilly's mom for quite some time now, and we're getting married."

"Lilly and I are going to be step-sisters!? Eeeeeppp! I have to go IM Lilly!" I screamed running up to my room.

**(Chatroom)**

**SmIlEyMiLeY has signed on.**

**Sk8rchick17: **did u hear?????

**SmIlEyMiLeY: **duh! we're gonna be sisters ) let's chat w/ Nick, Joe, and Lauren

**SmIlEyMiLeY invites you to chat.**

**Mr. Jonas: **Miles! 3333

**JONASBOii815: **heyya!

**littlemissLauren: **Miley HELP! Joe, Nick, and Kev are pains in my butt!!! (

**SmIlEyMiLeY: **LOL! Lilz and I hve good news )

**littlemissLauren: **what???

**Sk8rchick17: **our 'rents r getting married and we're gonna be step-sis's

**littlemissLauren: **ah-mazing! Srry brb mom needs me 2 watch the only normal Jonas boy, Frankie. LOL!

**Mr. Jonas: **hey we're normal.

**JONASBOii815: **yeaa, ur not normal

**littlemissLauren: **byee guys. )

**littlemissLauren has left the room.**

**Sk8rchick17: ** miles, my mom said tht u and me hve 2 go 4 dresses in 20 mins.

**SmIlEyMiLeY: **kayy! Byee Nicky 333333 Bye Joe!

**SmIlEyMiLeY has signed off.**

**Still Miley's POV**

I can't believe it! My dad and Lilly's mom! I mean as unhappy as I am that he's trying to replace mom, I'm so excited that he's replacing her with my best friend's mom.

_And I know we get a little crazy,_

_And I know we get a little loud,_

_And I know we're never gonna fake it,_

_We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think, _

_So call us freaks, _

_But that's just the way we roll._

**A/N: Miley/Bold, Lauren/**_italicized, _**Nick****/Bold-underlined, ****Joe/**_**Bold-italicized, **_**Frankie/**normal.

**Hello.**

_Miley help! Joe is…_

_**So sexy! Lauren shut up I'm not doing anything!**_

Hi Miley. Do you want to come over? Joe and Nick are buttheads, I like Lauren though. So can you come?

**Sorry sweetie, maybe later. I need to go out.**

It's okay Miley. Nicky play cards with me!

**Okay Frank the Tank! Bye Miley!**

**Bye. Lor can I call you back? Lil and I are getting our dresses now.**

_Sure, bye Miley. Meet us by Rico's when you're done, I picked out Joe's dress._

_**Lauren you are so dead! Bye!**_

**Lauren's POV**

I just got off the phone with Miley. I picked out Joe's dress, it's hot pink with white polka dots and its strapless. He's even wearing a pair of his mom's white high heels. But now the more I think of it, we have a little itty bitty problem, I'm sort of attracted to Joe, but he's dating Lilly. How do I break it to her and everyone else? **(A/N: Hello drama.)**

I went to the kitchen where I found Mrs. Jonas, "Uhm, Mrs. Jonas can I talk to you?"

"Call me mom and yes. What's on your mind?" She smiled a warm, motherly smile.

I sat down at the table and took a cookie, "'Mom', I have feelings for this kid, but he's already dating another girl."

"Would this kid be Joseph?" She asked.

I looked up, "Yes. It started on tour and now that I'm living here, they became stronger. What do I do?"

"Lauren honey, just tell him if you feel that strongly about it." She said to me.

I smiled shyly, then it dropped, "But then things will be awkward between us."

"Lauren things will not be awkward between you two. What if he feels the same way about you?" She said as if she knew something.

I looked at her, "Do you know something?"

"I heard from a little birdie that he and Lilly aren't as close as they used to be. So tell him girly." She smiled.

I whined, "But maaaa…. I don't want to. He doesn't like me."

"You are a stubborn one. Lor, I think Joe and Lilly are going to break up. I talked to her a few days ago and then again this morning. Go talk to him." She pushed me out the door.

**Lilly's POV**

They say distance makes the heart grow fonder. The distance is making me fall for Oliver and less for Joe. I saw Oliver this morning and I realized that I like him. I'm kid of sorry for having to break up with Joe, but I really want to be with Oliver.

_Life's what you make it, so let's make it rock,_

_Life's what you make it so come on, come on, _

_Come on everybody now._

**A/N: Lilly/Bold, Lauren/**_italicized._

**Hello.**

_Lilly, I need to talk to you! Please don't be mad._

**Okay shoot.**

_I think I like Joe, but you're dating him._

**Lauren, I am so happy you told me that! I'm breaking up with him today since Miley and I are going to be step-sisters, sisters can't date brothers from the same family. I'm actually starting to like Oliver anyway. But don't tell him.**

_Okay, I promise. Thanks Lilly._

**No problem.**

_Bye!_

**Still Lilly's POV**

Well here goes. What do I say, "Joe I'm dumping you", or my favorite "You're cut", and I hand him a band aid. Here he comes. I can't take him seriously in that dress walking up to me with Lauren.

"Hey Lilly what's up?" He said smiling. I tried so hard not to laugh, but I did anyway.

I looked at Lauren, "Uh, can you give us some privacy?"

"Sure." She said and then she went over to Jackson at the counter.

I looked up at Joe, "Joe, can we be just friends? We can't date if Miley and Nick date because when Miley and I become sisters then we can't date brothers from the same family, it would be weird. I'm so sorry."

"Look Lilly it's okay. Hey it's cool 'cause we're just friends." He said smiling, wow he's taking it well, and quoting his own lyrics.

I shyly smiled, "Thanks Joe! I'm really glad you understand." I hugged him and then said, "Nice dress, it's a little uh loose on the top though."

"It's Lauren's dress, what do you expect?" he laughed.

I smiled at him, "Come on, let's go to the mall with everybody, there's a big shoe sale. I saw the perfect shoes to go with that dress."

"Wow you're so funny. FYI I look good." He said as he pulled the dress up.

**Joe's POV**

Lilly broke up with me. I guess it was for the best, I mean we never did anything anyway. Now she's taking me to the mall where I'm going to be embarrassed.

"So why did I have to leave?" Lauren asked anxiously.

I looked at her, "Lilly broke up with me." I was not expecting this, she pulled me into a hug and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my body.

"Sorry Joe, you probably want to be alone. Get changed and we'll continue the bet another day." She said walking away.

I grabbed her arm, "Nah, I think we should finish the bet today. The mall is calling our name." I pulled her the entire way ignoring weird looks from people.

"Are you Joe Jonas?" This little girl came up to me and asked.

I smiled, "You can say that."

"Ohmigosh! I am such a big fan! I love you Joe Jonas!" She screamed. Oh no everyone heard her.

**Nick's POV**

"Miley, are you mad that Lauren and I are sharing a room?" I asked my girlfriend completely killing the mood.

She looked at me, "Nick are you sharing a bed?"

"No." I said.

She grabbed my hand, "Well then get through your thick head that I'm not mad because I totally trust you and I'm friends with Lauren."

"Thanks Miley, it means the world to me." I said kissing her.

She smiled against my lips, "Come on let's go in the water. It's such a nice day out and it seems warm."

"No Miley, it's nice right here where nobody can see us." I said trying to get her to kiss me again, I missed doing this.

She pulled me up off the nice warm sand and dragged me into the freezing ocean.

"Okay, let's go home, get changed and go to the mall with Lauren and Joe." I said pulling her out of the water and to her house.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Where's Joe?" I asked Miley when we got to the mall.

She smiled, "I think he's the one in a dress getting chased by a mob."

"Oh my god!" I found him. He ran and all of a sudden he got caught on something and his dress completely ripped off.

**Lauren's POV**

My dress! Well he'll be more embarrassed than he was before, he's in underwear now.

"Joe run!" I screamed pulling him to the exit and making our way out to the limo safely sort of, one minor bruise.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

We got home and there was Kevin and Alyssa making out on the couch for all the world to see, it was not a pretty sight.

"We're home!" Joe screamed loudly.

They jumped apart and Kevin took one look at Joe and laughed, "What happened to you? Lauren's dress looked so nice on you."

"Obsessed mob, and I got caught on something and the dress ripped at the mall." Joe said blushing.

I joked, "Yeah, well you owe me a new dress."

By this time Nick and Miley walked in the front door.

"Haha nice undies Joe." Miley laughed.

Joe scoffed, "Yeah you are so funny... Not! Come on Lauren let's go up to my room, I will totally smoke you at _American Idol_, your singing is scary."

"You're on Jonas!" I said and we raced up the stairs.

**Kevin's POV**

That was awkward. Those two are such babies, but we love them anyway.

"So where were you two all day?" I asked Nick and Miley.

Before she could answer her phone went off, "Be right back guys, Lilly needs me." She waled out of the room and outside.

**Miley's POV**

**A/N: Miley/Bold, Lilly/**_Italicized._

**Lilly, are you okay. What's wrong?**

_Oliver and I are together!! I told him how I felt and he said he feels the same way, so we decided to give the whole dating thing a chance._

**I am so happy for you! I think Lauren likes Joe.**

_I know, she told me, and I said it was okay._

**Oh, well I'm happy for you, gotta go, Nick and I are doing something. Bye!**

I walked back into the house and found Nick.

"Do you hear screaming coming from Joe's room?" Nick asked me.

I listened closely, "Wow, they're arguing over who's winning the game. Babies."

"At least we're not babies." He said kissing me, and there we were making out in the middle of the kitchen.

**Joe's POV**

She's so hot when she's mad, that's why I always try to get her upset.

"Haha I won! You lose!" I screamed taunting her.

She screamed back, "Yeah, you may have won the singing part but I totally win with looks and awseomeness."

"Yeah, if amazing looks could kill, I'd be dead now." I said trying to get the point across that I sort of like her.

She smiled, "Aw that's so sweet!"

"Well I win, you lose!" I said taunting her again to get her mad again.

She pushed me, "Yeah, well what if I did this?" She kissed me right there and I may say it was amazing. "Who would win that time?"

"Definitely you for amazing kissing and me for having you kiss me." I said like stupid boy.

She smiled, "Sure." And then she kissed me again this time longer.

**Miley's POV**

The screaming from Joe's room died down a little bit, so I pulled Nick up the stairs to see what was going on. We peered in the door and Lauren and Joe were standing the kissing like it was the most natural thing they could do.

"Wow, I knew they were perfect for each other." Nick whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "I know. Come on let's go scare them." I pulled him in the room and we made a loud bang.

Lauren jumped about two feet away from Joe and screamed, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Oh you know...stuff... What the hell are you two doing!?" I said.

Joe scratched the back of his neck, "Nothing."

"I kind of got caught up in the moment and kissed him." Lauren said blushing.

Joe smiled, "Yeah, but it was nice."

"Okay enough." Nick said.

"Only home a few hours and a lot has happened already. It's great to be home at last and get back to this craziness." I said smiling at all my friends.

**A/N: Waddya think? I hope you like it because I worked really hard. I made Lilly and Joe break up because I wanted Joe to have Lauren as his girlfriend because I thought it would be interesting since she was living in the same house. Lilly and Oliver are together now! YAY! Please review!!! I will be so happy! I would loooove 10-20 reviews on this chapter. I will only update if you review. There will definitely be more Kevin x Alyssa, Joe x Lauren, Nick x Miley, and Lilly x Oliver. So review!!!!!-- Lauren XoXo Lova ya all!!**


	24. Robby Ray and Heather's Wedding

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I totally own Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers, let me pull them out of my pocket right now. Wow... Yeah... No.**

**Chapter 23: Robby Ray and Heather's Wedding**

**Miley's POV**

My daddy's getting married today! Lilly is the maid of honor and Jackson is the best man. Then it's Nick and I, Lauren and Joe, Alyssa and Kevin, and Oliver and Lilly's cousin, Giovanna. The whole gang.

"Daddy, how excited are you!?" I screamed extremely hyper.

He smiled, "Very. Now you know Heather will not take the place of your momma right?"

"Yes daddy. Let's go to Church!" I said pulling him out the door.

When we got to the Church I found everyone; Nick was humming, Kevin was rehearsing some speech, Lilly and Alyssa were fixing their hair probably for the fifteenth time this morning, and Joe and Lauren were goofing off being themselves.

"Hey guys!" I yelled startling everyone. Lauren was the most scared out of all of them, when I came in and screamed, she jumped and popped the playing cards out of her hand.

"Miley guess what!" She yelled excitingly.

I smiled, "What!?"

"We finished my room and I'm having a girls' night home sleepover! No boys allowed." She said looking at the boys.

Lilly punched a fist into the air and exclaimed, "Yes! Sorry boys."

"No fair! I'll be there, you just won't know it." Joe said whining.

I looked at him, "How old are you? Five or twenty?"

"Twenty thank you very much, and if you want me to teach you how to drive then I suggest you be nice." He said trying to be a threat.

I laughed in his face, "I've seen you on the road, I'll make Kevin teach me. What is that boy doing anyway?"

"I have no clue." Nick said kissing me. "Babe are you sure you didn't have red bull this morning?"

I smiled, "Yeah I'm sure."

**Lauren's POV**

It was so nice of Mr. Stewart and Ms. Truscott to ask me to be in the bridal party. I've only been with the Jonases for nine months and I'm already part of the gang. I feel so welcomed. I know what Kevin is rehearsing, but don't tell anyone; he's going top propose to Alyssa tonight! How cute is that?

I walked over to him, "Hey Kev! You nervous about later?"

He opened his mouth to say something but before it came out Miley screamed, "Let's go it's going to start now!"

"We'll talk later." He hugged me and I took my place at Joe's arm.

Joe said, "You are one lucky girl to have my arm."

"Oh I am? Doubt it." I teased, and he lightly punched my shoulder.

**Lilly's POV**

This is so exciting! My mom and Miley's dad, this is so cool! I can't wait to be my best friend's step-sister!

"Do you Heather Truscott take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

My mom replied with a smile, "I do."

The priest did the same with Robby Ray and then they kissed. It was so sweet.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH (In the Bride's maids and Groom's men's limo)

"This is so cool! Lilly we're sisters!" Miley screamed.

I chuckled, "Maybe Nick was right. Miles what did you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Let's see, my daddy's chocolate chip pancakes with extra syrup, a large French vanilla iced coffee, and okay fine I had a little bit of red bull." She said laughing.

Lauren's eyes widened, "Did you say you had chocolate chip pancakes!? I'm sleeping over at Miley's!"

"Miley how much is a little red bull?" Nick asked.

She mumbled, "Two cans."

"Two cans!? You are going to be awake for the next like week! I am not staying with you anytime soon." Nick exclaimed causing Joe to start laughing.

**Joe's POV**

Lauren and I haven't spoken about that kiss since it happened nine months ago. Am I supposed to bring it up? Gosh she looks pretty in that dress. But should I bring it up?

"Lauren, can we talk?" I said seriously.

She looked at me, "Sure what about?"

"Well our kiss nine months ago. Why did you kiss me? Not that I didn't enjoy it, but just why?" I said slowly.

She looked extremely confused, "Joe we were arguing and I guess it just happened. You're one of my best friends."

"Is that all we'll ever be; just friends?" I asked.

Silence.

"Lauren answer me." I said.

Even more silence.

"I need to know so that…" I started.

She snapped, "Not here in front of everybody. We'll talk later."

"But Lauren, no…" I started again.

She cut me off a second time, "I said not now Joe!"

"Lauren slide over here, I need to ask you a question. Muoy importante." Miley said still hyped up on red bull.

Lauren sighed, "Fine." And she slid over. Wow I screwed up.

**Miley's POV**

I'm sensing some tension between Lauren and Joe. I needed to get her away from there, she looked like she was going to tear his head off.

"What's going on?" I asked in a sisterly way.

She looked like she was going to burst into tears any second, "Miles I messed up."

"Boys, can you all go to one side and girls move over here!? Girl talk meeting!" I announced and everyone moved.

**Nick's POV**

What is going on? This is the most awkward ride of my life. Lauren looks so upset with Joe. I wonder what he did.

"Joe what happened? I've never seen you so scared before. Are you okay?" I asked.

He started to tear up, "Nick I messed up so badly. I never should have brought up that kiss."

"The kiss that happened nine months ago?" I said and he nodded, "Okay calm down, she doesn't hate you."

He shrugged, "Yes she does, you didn't hear the way she talked to me."

"Listen, I've been best friends with Lauren since we were two and she's really hard-headed, trust me she is way far from hating you." I said to him.

He looked me in the eye, "How do you know, oh brilliant one?"

"Okay one, sarcasm is unappreciated, and two, she told me the other day. Dude she really likes you." I said.

**Miley's POV**

"Lauren what's going on between you are Joe? Why are you two so tense now, you were fine this morning?" I said to my stubborn friend.

Alyssa cut in, "Did Joe mention the kiss?"

"How did you know?" Lauren said.

Alyssa said again, "Lor, last time you had a boyfriend and he mentioned any kiss you two shared before you were dating you got the exact same way."

"Do you need a piece of chocolate?" Lilly asked holding up a _Heath_ bar.

Lauren took the chocolate, "Thanks Lil. I needed this."

"Now that we all feel better, Lauren go kiss and make up with Joe and let's get this party started! Woo!" I screamed and now the room is spinning. **(A/N: LOL! That was from and episode of Hannah Montana, I just don't remember which one)** Too much caffeine.

**Lauren's POV**

I slid over to Joe and tapped his shoulder.

"Joe can we talk?" I said quietly.

He turned around to face me, "About what?" He hates me, I know it! He freaking hates me!

"I'm sorry for being like that Joe. I want to talk about the kiss if it's okay with you." I said looking him straight in those amazing eyes.

I got a shy smiled from him, "It is. What happened? Why did you kiss me?"

"I guess I just like you, so when we were arguing I got caught up in the moment and kissed you." I said honestly and he pulled me into him and hugged me.

**Kevin's POV**

Aw, that is so sweet, Joe and Lauren are hugging.

"I am so happy you two didn't let this minor argument ruin your friendship and potential relationship." I said.

Joe turned the color of a tomato, "Kevin you are so annoying!"

"Just kiss her already!" Lilly and Oliver screamed at the same time before they kissed each other. Wow they're a match made in heaven.

Lauren and Joe looked at each other and finally their lips met softly.

"Awwwww…." We all gawked.

**Nick's POV**

"That is so cute. But Miles we still win cutest couple right?" I said to her.

She kissed me and said, "Duh, nobody's taking that away from us!" She is so hyper.

"Miles you need to…" I started saying.

She cut me off, "We're here! Now we can party! And I'm kind of hungry anyways!"

As soon as the limo stopped we all jumped up and ran out.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"I would like to announce Mr. and Mrs. Robby Ray Stewart!" The DJ yelled and they ran in. "Now would the newlyweds take their place on the dance floor." And they started dancing to _If We Hold on Together_.

Then the DJ announced, "Now would all the couples out there come and join them." Miles and I, Kevin and Alyssa, and Lilly and Oliver all went out.

**Oliver's POV**

If Lilly hadn't told me how she felt then we wouldn't be here right now.

"Lilly I really love you." I whispered in her ear.

I felt her mouth curl up into a smile against my shoulder, and then she lifted her head, "Ollie, I have always loved you and I will never stop."

We stopped dancing and kissed.

**Lauren's POV**

I don't have a boyfriend to dance with.

I felt someone put their hands over my eyes and whisper in my ear, "Need a dance partner?" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Joe?" I asked.

He turned me around, "No the bogeyman. Of course it's me. So may I have this dance?"

"You may." I smiled, taking his hand and walking onto the dance floor. We moved in perfect harmony and sync. Nick and Miley turned to us and smiled.

I rested my head on Joe's muscular shoulder and smiled, like this was my place in life right here in his arms. The song ended and the DJ gave Kevin the microphone. Here it goes.

**Kevin's POV**

"Hello everybody, I'm Kevin Jonas. Well you already know that but I like starting everything with that greeting. I want to say congratulations to Robby Ray and Heather on their wedding, but that's not the reason I'm out here. Alyssa Barker please come to the center of the dance floor. Now it's Jonas tradition to propose at a wedding so here it goes. Alyssa we've known each other since a mere age of five, and we have been best friends ever since. I've always secretly had a crush on you I was just too scared to admit it. We were reunited while on tour and I finally got enough guts to tell you how I feel. You felt the same way and we started dating. That brings us here. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you so much. Alyssa will you marry me?" I said in front of everyone on my knees in front of Alyssa.

She had tears galore in her eyes as she replied, "Yes!"

"I love you!" I said as I scooped her up and kissed her softly on the lips and went back to our table.

Everyone swarmed around us to congratulate us and see Alyssa's ring.

"Congrats! See I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Lauren said as she hugged me and then slapped my arm.

"Oww what'd you do that for?" I whined.

She smiled, "For worrying like an idiot, I said you would be fine!"

"You are so annoying just like a little sister figure." I said to her hugging her one more time and letting her go back to Joe.

**Alyssa's POV**

I am going to be Mrs. Kevin Jonas! I have been waiting for this day my whole life! I am so excited! Now I can enjoy the rest of the party!

"I am so happy for you!" Lauren screamed hugging me.

I said, "Thanks! I'm happy you and Joe didn't let your need for chocolate come between you."

"Me too. I think we may actually make something of this." She smiled.

Joe walked over, "Come on Lauren they're playing our song!"

"_Low_?" I asked.

Joe replied, "Yes _Low!_"

"Joe I don't think we can grind when I'm in a dress." Lauren said giggling.

He smiled, "Who cares, come on!" He pulled her all the way onto the dance floor and they danced. Wow is all I can say!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Miley's POV**

Tonight was so amazing! I had the best time! Lilly and I were in our room and talking about everything.

"I am so happy for Kevin!" Lilly said.

I smiled, "Me too, he seems so happy. What about Joe and Lauren, did you see the way they were dancing?"

"Yes, I'm so happy with Oliver though so I'm happy that I broke up with Joe and that he likes her. They seem so alike." She said.

I laughed, "They are it's scary. Nick and I are extremely happy together, we haven't fought yet and we've been together for a while now."

"I'm happy for you, now can we please go to sleep, Lauren's sleepover is tomorrow and you know we're not going to be sleeping then." Lilly said.

I sighed, "Uhg fine! Goodnight!" I shut off my lamp and settled into bed. Miraculously I drifted off into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I can't wait for tomorrow, it's going to be so much fun. And tomorrow also starts our first full day as a family. So exciting!!

**A/N: Did ya like it? I think this is my longest chapter. Oh well I want 15- 20 reviews because they make me feel loved LOL. If I don't get that many then I won't continue and I have really good ideas for Lauren's party in the next chapter, so review if you want to see what happens. Love you all!!! ---Lauren XoXo**


	25. Lauren's Sleepover Party Gone Funny

Disclaimer: I so do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, but owning Nick would be amazing

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, but owning Nick would be amazing. LOL!**

**Chapter 24: Lauren's Sleepover Party Gone Funny**

**Lauren's POV**

**  
**Tonight is my sleepover! My new room in the basement is absolutely huge! It's like five times the size of my old one and that was pretty big. We painted it sky blue with a white border and white puffy clouds on the ceiling.

"Lauren! Did you take my socks again!?" Joe yelled just barging through my door without even knocking.

I stopped and looked at him, "Jesus Joe! I could've been naked and you just come barging in like that!"

"So that would have been even better. Do you have my socks? You were the last one in my room and now they're gone." He said to me.

I smiled, "No I do not have your socks, and you took my brush so I had to steal Nick's this morning."

"I took your brush because you took my socks and I just wanted a reason for you to come up to my room to find it." He said smiling the same smile that made me kiss him nine months ago.

I stepped closer to him, "You just wanted me to come to your room, why?"

"Because then I could do this without anyone seeing." He said as he leaned down and kissed me right on the lips. He had to lean down pretty far because I'm 5'2" and he's 5'11", yes I know I'm short.

I pulled away because I really couldn't breathe and said, "Are you just going to kiss me or are you ever going to ask me out?" I asked anxiously.

"Invite me to your sleepover and you'll find out." He said flirtatiously winking at me.

I laughed and his stupidity, "Yeah…no! Girls only, just tell me now and I'll tell you what happened to your socks."

"Fiiiiiine." He whined. "Lauren, will you be my girlfriend so that I can kiss all the time without you asking me the same question." He asked me.

I squealed really loud, "Yes!" And then I kissed him again.

**Nick's POV**

What is going on down there? I heard Lauren squeal after Joe walked in, then I heard them talking, and then there was silence, and then I heard Lauren squeal again. I'm going down to see what is going on.

I opened the door and walked down to find them kissing again, "What gives, every time I walk in here you two are kissing!?"

"Stop walking in here." Joe said meanly to me.

Lauren smiled, "Sorry Nick, but I'm now Joe's girlfriend. So get used to it."

DIIIINGGG DOOOONGGG.

"That's the girls, I'll get it!" Lauren said and ran upstairs.

I looked at Joe, "You asked her out?"

"Yes, what's your problem?" He said to me.

I said, "Joe, she's our best friend and she lives here. Do you have any idea how awkward things are going to be if you two break up?"

"Yeah, and we're not going to break up." He tried to prove a point.

Lauren came downstairs with Miley, Lilly, and Alyssa. Miley came up to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Okay boys, out, out, out." Lauren shooed.

Joe whined, "Come on why can't we stay? Let's play truth or dare and then we'll leave."

"Fine." Lauren caved.

I screamed out, "Let's get Kevin down here and call Oliver and we'll play Jonas style."

"Okay. KEVIN!!" Joe screamed and he came running down.

Lilly called Oliver and within ten minutes we were all sitting in a circle on the floor eating chips and talking.

**Miley's POV**

Truth or dare Jonas style is really fun! We played it on tour and it was really funny.

"Okay, Lauren truth or dare?" Joe asked.

Lauren smiled, "Joe you've been my friend forever. Dare me baby!!"

Then the doorbell rang before she could get her dare, and we all went upstairs. Joe opened the door and who was standing there but another boy. I wonder who it is.

**Alyssa's POV**

Oh my god! That's my ex-boyfriend! I never knew he was friends with the Jonas Brothers. Why is he here!?

"Ryan?" I asked moving forward.

He looked shocked, "Alyssa? What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here? And for your information I am engaged to Kevin and here for a party." I said and then instantly regretted it.

He looked at Kevin, "How cute, you always got my leftovers, ever since we were young living in New Jersey."

"Ry, back off, if you're going to be like this then leave because we have a game to get back to." Joe said intimidating.

Ryan softened, "Fine, congrats Kev and Alyssa. Good luck. Let's go play now if you're playing truth or dare Jonas style, which you always play, then why are we standing here." We all ran downstairs.

**Kevin's POV**

I never knew he was Alyssa's ex; he's always been like my best friend. Oh boy.

"Now Lauren, I dare you to strip down to underwear and a bra and sing one of Miley's songs for us." He said proud of himself.

Miley hissed at him, "Joe! She doesn't know yet!"

"Yes she does, she came on tour with us." Joe hissed back.

Lauren looked at Miley, "I know you're Hannah Montana and I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, I would hate for my secret to get out." Miley smiled.

"Okay, whatever! So Lauren are you going to do the dare!?" Joe screamed anxiously.

Lauren looked at him, "Psh, no I'd rather take off my top." Then she took of her shirt but she had a tank top on underneath.

"Hey, you have a tank top under! No fair!" Joe whined like a baby.

Lauren stuck her tongue out at him, "Joe, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I had a feeling this was going to happen, so I planned ahead."

Then the bell rang again and I went upstairs to see who it was. Lilly must have invited her cousin, and we stayed upstairs and talked for a little bit with my mom. Then, Giovanna and I went downstairs to find my idiot brother without a shirt.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

Joe replied, "Not really."

"Miley dared Joe to make out with Alyssa and he didn't do it." Lauren said laughing.

Joe yelled out, "She wouldn't make out with me but she'd make out with Ryan!"

"You're his brother I can't cheat on him with you!" Alyssa said and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Oh my god! She did not just say that!

Lauren smacked Alyssa on the back of the head and hissed, "You retard! I specifically gave you that dare when he was out of the room so that he couldn't see it! Oopsie!"

"So it was you! Lauren you better run because you are so dead!" I said getting up.

She ran as soon as I got up. I chased her all the way out to the backyard and she ran so fast not watching where she was going and she ran right into the deep end of the pool. All I could do was stand there and laugh my butt off.

"Oh my gosh! Lauren are you okay!?" I screamed.

Joe heard and ran out of the house, "What happened!?" And he reached into the pool to help her out.

"Your genius girlfriend ran right into the pool." I said laughing.

**Lauren's POV**

I fell into the pool. It's all Kevin's fault!

"I can't believe you made me fall into the pool!" I screamed shivering. Joe noticed this and squeezed me into him tightly.

Kevin smiled, "I'm sorry but now you have Joseph to comfort you, so come on let's go back in the house."

"Nah, you go! We're going to stay out here and enjoy it." Joe said.

Kevin looked at us, "Lauren isn't this your party? We should not be entertaining your guests."

"We'll be back in a little bit and then it's girls only!" I said still shivering in Joe's arms.

Joe looked down at me, "Come on you're freezing, let's go back into the house."

"Okay." And we walked in.

**Alyssa's POV**

What am I going to say to Kevin now!? Lauren is so dead! Oh no here he comes!

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked me without a trace of anger in his voice.

I was ready to pass out, "Ooookay. Well…"

_(Flashback)_

"_Alyssa truth or dare?" Lauren asked._

_I looked at her, "Dare! It can't be too bad you are terrible at this game!"_

"_Go over there and make out with Ryan while Kevin is upstairs." She said._

_I looked at her then at Ryan, "Fine." Then I walked over to him and planted one and then realized how much I missed it._

_I heard Joe whistle and then I knew it was time to pull away. Then we heard Kevin come down the stairs._

"_Joe quick take your shirt off and we'll make up an excuse." Lauren whisper-yelled at him, and he did as he was told._

_(End Flashback)_

"That's it?" Kevin asked.

I replied feeling really faint, "Yeah." Then I fainted from my nerves.

**Miley's POV**

Holy hell! Alyssa just fainted! I think I'm going down. Wow I have never seen Kevin move that fast in my life. He must really love her.

"Alyssa are you okay!?" I yelled getting down to her level.

Kevin pushed me out of the way, "Miles, let me help her." Then he kissed her and she woke up. It was kind of like Sleeping Beauty.

"Wow….awkwarrrrrrrrd!" Joe said being really childish.

Lauren pushed him, "Stop being a baby. Come on let's watch a scary movie since my original plans got killed by someone who's five eleven and extremely annoying."

"Who might that be?" He asked.

Lauren gave him the "are you an idiot" glare; he really is because it took him a while to figure it out.

"Love you!" Joe said and then kissed Lauren.

**Nick's POV**

"Let's watch _1408_!" I screamed.

Lauren's eyes widened, "When I said scary movie, I didn't mean that scary."

"I'll protect you." Joe said putting an arm around her.

I put the movie in and Miley and I snuggled; Lilly and Oliver, Kevin and Alyssa, and Lauren and Joe did too. I knew Lauren was scared to death of movies like this which is why I picked it.

"So Lor are you okay?" I said to her.

She had her head in Joe's shoulder so I heard a muffled, "Just peachy."

"Well then lift your head and watch the TV, it's not that bad." I said, knowing that the next scene would scare her half to death.

Not surprising me all four girls jumped like two feet in the air and buried their faces in us. Wow Miley is squeezing me so hard she's cutting the circulation off my arm.

"Miles, you're really hurting me can you loosen your grasp on me?" I asked nicely and she loosened her grasp.

**Kevin's POV**

This is one of the best times I have ever had in my life. The movie ended and Joe and Nick got out alive with minor scratches. Now we're playing a _Guitar Hero _tournament, I am dominating.

"Wow Lauren you are horrible at this game." I said just winning my fifth game in a row.

Joe laughed, "Hey Lauren, it's okay we'll be on the 'menu' screen together."

Nick walked over to the guitar and picked it up, "Ready to lose big bro?"

"Ready as ever… to kick fro!" I said and we began to play. I won of course. "I am the champion!"

"No fair, it's harder than real guitar!" Nick whined.

I whined back, "Stoooooop whining!"

"Boys shut up!" Miley yelled at us like our mother.

**Lauren's POV**

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

Joe smiled, "Midnight swim!"

"I don't have a bathing suit and neither do Lilly and Alyssa." Miley said.

Lauren looked in her drawer and pulled out four bikinis, "Here take your pick."

"Do you have like all of Hollister in those little drawers?" Nick asked when he saw all of my clothes.

I giggled at his boy brains, "Come on Nick, you've known me for how long? You know that I own like a ton of clothes."

"Whatever, I'll take the purple and gold. Those are my colors!" Miley yelled and took the bikini.

All of us got ready and the boys went outside to put the lights and the heater on because the pool was freezing. I would know I took a nice dive. Thanks a lot Kevin.

**Nick's POV**

When the girls came outside I thought my mouth was going to become unhinged and hit the floor and my eyes were going to pop out of my head. The last time I saw Lauren in a bathing suit like that we were fourteen and she was like a baby. Wow she really grew up in the past three years!

"Nick wipe your mouth." Joe whispered in my ear laughing. Then he snuck up behind Lauren's back and lifted her up.

Lauren squealed, "Joseph Adam Jonas put me down! My shorts are going to get wet! Let me take then off first!"

"Okay I'll put you down." Joe said and he walked to the side of the pool lifted her a little higher and she landed in the pool with a big splash.

Miley saw something and screamed, "Lauren, your bathing suit!" The top of her bikini was now floating on the other side of the pool because of the impact from her being thrown in.

"Help! Go get it!" She screamed trying to cover up.

I jumped in and swam over to it and threw it to her, "This would only happen to you, it always has."

"Ha-ha funny, my top always falls off. There was that time in your old pool, at the water park, and at the beach. I have horrible luck with bathing suits." Lauren said turning bright red and tying her bathing suit back on.\

I started laughing, "Hah, I remember when you top fell off at the beach. You had to wear my shirt because I was the closest to your size and we found it about two hours later."

"Only Lauren." Kevin laughed.

She gave all of us really mean looks and said, "Are we hanging in the pool or are we going to make fun of me and my bikini mishaps?"

"We're going in the pool!" Joe screamed and did a cannonball in the pool. He splashed us all.

Water hit Lauren right in the face and she screamed, "Joe!"

"Oops sorry Lor." Joe smiled a shy smile and he swam over to help her.

**Alyssa's POV**

Wow these two are idiots.

"Come on guys let's go in and join them!" I dove into the pool from the diving board and everyone else followed.

Nick yelled, "Let's play chicken; Miley on me, Lauren on Joe, Alyssa on Kevin, Lilly on Oliver, and Giovanna on Ryan. Losers have to clean up tomorrow morning and do whatever the winners want them to do when we get back inside."

"You're on Jonas!" Lauren yelled already getting on Joe's shoulders. He rose up and she slid right off into the water. "Okay that doesn't count, Joe you're supposed to hold me not let me just sit here."

Joe lifted her and put her back on his shoulders, "I'll hold you I promise, we're going to win and they're going to left cleaning the whole house tomorrow."

"We will not be cleaning tomorrow, you two freaks will." I said getting on Kevin's shoulders.

Miley got on Nick's shoulders, "Nah, we're going to win! My man is strong!"

"You're going down guys!" Nick yelled.

Oliver was helping Lilly get up and he said, "We're going to win I used to win all the time when I was little!"

"Keyword used to." Joe said gripping onto Lauren's legs making sure she didn't fall.

Giovanna screamed from on top of Ryan, "No way even though Ryan and I am not a couple we're going to kick butt and bask in the glory together!"

"Let's play!" Nick screamed and we started wrestling. Lilly and Oliver were the first in the water. Then it was Giovanna and Ryan. It was down to the three Jonases and their girlfriends. Miley and Nick went in next. Kevin and Joe hung on to us to make sure we didn't fall in. Lauren pushed and Kevin slid on the bottom and we fell in the pool.

"Yes! We won!" Lauren and Joe screamed and pulled each other into a congratulatory kiss.

Kevin argued, "Whatever we'll win next time. Let's go to bed it's like three A.M."

"Let's go!" Nick and Joe yelled scooping up their girls and running inside.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Joe's POV**

Wow tonight was a lot of fun! I'm really tired though.

"I'm going to sleep goodnight!" I announced to everyone.

Lauren smiled, "Right there with ya!" And we went upstairs.

"Goodnight and Goodbye!" Nick screamed after us.

I yelled downstairs, "Don't use our lyrics against me! You're just bitter we won and you didn't!"

**Nick's POV**

"They have the right idea. We should be hitting the hay too; we have an entire house to clean tomorrow." I said.

Miley said to me, "You had to drop me!"

"Sorry baby. I love you." I said kissing her.

Kevin said, "Goodnight guys. Don't wake me up tomorrow."

"Oh you're so getting up! We aren't cleaning all by ourselves." Alyssa said to him.

Lilly and Oliver said, "We can't stay we have something tomorrow morning that we must go to."

"Us too!" Giovanna and Ryan said.

I said, "Okay guys, you can leave now."

"Bye!" They all yelled and ran up the stairs and out of the house.

We ended up talking until like four and then we fell asleep. We have a long day cleaning tomorrow. So not looking forward to it. Then we have to go for suits for Kev's wedding, I hate shopping! The only good thing, I have a date with Miley tomorrow night, but I think Joe and Lauren are coming with us. Oh well.

**A/N: Not so pleased with this chapter, but I hope you liked it. I tried to add some humor. Went to see the Jonas Brothers on the Early Show and at the Izod Center this weekend! Siiiiiick! I would love at least 10-20 reviews for the next chapter. Hugs and Kisses, Lauren**


	26. A Looooong Day

Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, but I do own 4 tickets to the August 10th show at Madison Square Garden about 28 rows form the stage

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, but I do own 4 tickets to the August 10****th**** show at Madison Square Garden about 28 rows form the stage! YAY!**

**Chapter 25: A Looooong Day**

**Nick's POV**

I was sleeping when I heard my ring tone go off. I looked at my clock, 6:32, _what the hell!_ I thought to myself. 

"Hello?" I answered groggily. 

Joe's voice wailed through my iphone, "Nick J. it's time to wakey, wakey."

"Joe, its 6 frickin 30 and you're waking me up?" I said with a stern voice. 

"Yeah, remember you and your precious girlfriend have to clean our house. Wake up! Don't make me come down there with the water bucket." Joe warned and hung up.

"Uggghhh!" I groaned quite loudly. 

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the basement, when I met a pair of eyes. "AHH!" I yelled and everyone stirred in their sleep.

"Frankie?" I asked the little boy who was playing with his Webkins. 

"Morning Nick!" he answered happily. 

I asked him, "What are you doing here at 6:30?" 

"Joe sent me down here." he replied. Joe of course, he's the demon child. Kevin and I are good but Joe; he's a freak and a half. 

I said and grabbed clothes and walked to the bathroom. "Okay well I have to take a shower, go tell Joe that I am never talking to him ever again."

**Joe's POV**

I hung up the phone on Nick after waking him up. I dashed to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out a Red Bull. Frankie came running into the kitchen out of breathe. 

"Joe! Nick told me to tell you that he is never talking to you ever again." Frankie said and skipped off the living room.

"Yeah right like that's going to happen." I thought to myself. 

I looked down at my Red Bull and furiously opened it. Nick came up the stairs drying his hair with a towel with a pair of boxers on. 

"Dude are you going to clean like that?" I said and laughed at my own joke. He looked at me and turned on his heel and went up to his room. 

I shouted up the stairs, "Oh I get it, your playing the silent treatment."

**Lauren's POV **

**  
**I woke up and realized that Joe wasn't next to me, so I went downstairs to look in the kitchen. He's always in there.

I walked up behind him and put my arms around him, "Morning sleepyhead. Joe, did Nick wake up yet?" I asked him. 

"Yeah, now he's playing the 'silent treatment' on me." he replied.

I saw a can in his hand, "Joe, are you drinking Red Bull?"

"Uhh…no." he answered and tried to hide it. 

"Uhh huh sure, you better put that stuff down boy. You'll be bouncing off the walls by the time 8'oclock comes." I said to him. 

He screamed at me, "Cool!! I'll be Spiderman!" 

"Yeah, and I'll be deaf!" I yelled back at him. 

He shouted, "Sheesh sorry!" And then he turned around and placed a small, light kiss on my lips; yummy red bull taste.

"MMM…Red bull kisses, I love it!" I said against his lips.

"Then you will fall head over heels with this." He swiped his tongue against my bottom lip and I totally obliged, but like I said I'm short so he lifted me and put me on the counter.

We made out for a few minutes until we heard, "Joseph Adam Jonas what are you doing to this girl!" I can see why Kevin would scream that, I was on the counter with my legs wrapped around him and my hands tangled in his messy hair. And Joe had one hand up my already too small cami and the other on the small of my back right above my butt. And to top it all off, our tongues were down each other's throats. We're screwed!

"Way to kill a moment Kev!" Joe whined.

Kevin shook his head, "Joseph a word."

"If you don't make it out alive, I love you." I kissed him and he left with Kevin.

**Kevin's POV**

I can't believe I just witnessed that! Alyssa and I don't even make out like that and we're twenty two!

"I want to know why your hands were up her shirt and your tongue down her throat!?" I said sternly.

He stuttered, "Well, you see, uh, well, uhg I got nothing."

"Joseph don't ever make me catch you and Lauren doing that ever again." I said in a serious tone.

He saluted me, "Yes sir!" And he went back to Lauren.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I went downstairs to wake up the rest of the clan.

"Alyssa honey, wake up, it's seven and we have to finish cleaning before two." I kissed her softly on the lips and then woke up Miley.

After everyone was ready we got to cleaning.

**Miley's POV**

This is so not fair!

"Niiiiicky, this isn't fair that we have to clean the whole house and Joe and Lauren get to sit around and watch us." I whined to my fabulous boyfriend.

He smiled, "Don't worry Miles, we'll get them back."

"Yeah, but how? I think we should do something at dinner tonight. We'll catch them off guard." I said.

Nick smiled, "Yeah, but for now we should clean." And we went back to cleaning.

**Alyssa's POV**

"Kevin, I really don't want to clean right now." I said to my boyfriend who was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

He put the brush down and got up, "Then what do you want to do?"

"This." I said as I walked up to him and placed a light kiss on his soft, inviting lips. That sweet innocent kiss soon turned into a full blown make out session right in the middle of the kitchen.

We didn't hear everyone come into the room, but we did hear, "Wow Kevin Jonas finally comes out of his shell and does something I would do!" That was definitely Joe's voice.

"Joe are you ever going to act your age?" Kevin asked him.

Lauren giggled and looked at Kevin, "Come on Kevin, asking Joe to act his age is like asking me to stop dancing it just doesn't happen."

"She's right and asking Joe to act his age is like telling Joe he needs to stop figuring out newer, more worse ways to injure himself." Nick laughed.

Joe's smile dropped, "Ha-ha, my girlfriend and brother team up to take cracks at me, but let me tell you I know more about you guys than you think I know."

"I love you Joe and I will never take any cracks at you ever again." She said and then kissed him.

I looked at my cell phone, oh my gosh, it's one thirty and we have to be at David's Bridal by two! I screamed, "We have to be at David's Bridal in a half hour!"

**Miley's POV**

We stopped cleaning, put nicer clothes on, and made our way to David's Bridal to get our dresses first.

"Lauren, Miley, and Lilly do you like these dresses?" Alyssa asked us.

We were dressed in these gorgeous, strapless baby blue dresses that went all the way to the floor. They were simple but with elegant beading on the top by the bust. We wore spike heel, silver sandals on our feet.

"Alyssa, what size did you get this dress in?" Lauren asked coming out in her dress with it only zipped to below where her chest starts.

I looked at her and said, "Uhm I think I got you a three."

"You know I have a huge chest, I'm at least a five or seven! Now it won't zip up!" Lauren flipped out.

Joe tried calming her down, "Lauren don't worry, we'll get you a bigger size. There are always other options." Lauren just cried in his chest.

"Alyssa, come on get your dress so that we can go home. We're going out later." Nick whined.

I went over to Lauren, "Come on let's go see if they have the same dress in the next size up. If not then we'll order it."

"Okay." Lauren hiccupped and they went into the back.

**Kevin's POV**

Wait until Alyssa sees her dress. I had Lauren help pick it out and she liked the dress, so hopefully Alyssa will like it too.

"Honey here's your dress, I picked it out." I said smiling.

She opened her eyes and looked at the dress. It was a beautiful white gown with a long train and a halter top. The beading pattern is somewhat similar to the bridesmaids' dresses. "I didn't want this!" She threw a hissy fit.

"But isn't it beautiful? I picked it out." I said to her practically in tears because she hated the dress.

She looked at me, "Yeah, whatever; it is pretty but I didn't want that dress! I wanted a strapless one like the bridesmaids. Why do they get strapless and I have to wear this!?"

"Alyssa, calm down. You're starting to act like bridezilla." Joe said to her laughing, which just made her even madder.

By now Lauren and Miley came back with their dresses on and Lauren's finally fit, thank god. Lauren went over to Joe and whispered in his ear, "What is going on?"

"Alyssa is being bridezilla because she doesn't like the dress you and Kev picked out." Joe said a little too loudly.

Alyssa heard and threw the dress at me and went up to Joe, "You think I'm being bridezilla all because I don't like the freaking dress!? Okay, well you know what I don't like more than the dress… YOU!" Then she stomped out of the store, and of course I followed.

**Joe's POV**

"What is her problem?" I asked everyone.

Nick hit me in the back of the head and hissed, "You're such an idiot, you don't call the bride to be bridezilla two months before the wedding. She's so stressed!"

"So anyways, does this dress look any better?" Lauren said twirling trying to lighten the mood.

I lifted her up and kissed her lightly, "Yes, you look so amazingly pretty right now, and at least you can get the dress on now. Those things didn't really fit before." I chuckled and she punched me in the shoulder.

"Gee, but it's not really my fault, and you're right at least I can now get in the dress." She laughed with me and then kissed me.

Alyssa and Kevin came back, "Okay I will wear the dress. It really is gorgeous, I was just being awful and like bridezilla and I wanted a strapless like the girls, but this one is so pretty and I am honored to wear it. Thanks Kev and Lor."

"No problem honey." Kevin said before he kissed her.

Alyssa looked at Lauren's dress, "You look amazing in that, finally. You fit in the dress! Come on we have to go home so that we can all go out."

"Then let's pay and get the heck out of here!" Lauren said stripping before she actually got to the dressing room.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**Lauren's POV**

Tonight is so cool! We went to the beach and hung out by the rock at the shore and got soaked, and then we went out to dinner.

"Guys I am so happy that we got our dresses and tuxes, that's one thing off my list of one million." Alyssa said somewhat relieved.

Kevin kissed her, "Don't worry, it'll all work out and then we will be one big happy family."

"This is so awesome!" Joe screamed totally not listening to anyone.

I giggled, "Yeah, it is really cool. I need to go to the bathroom, Alyssa come with me."

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom together?" Nick asked.

Miley laughed, "You and your boy brains will never know. We are such mysterious creatures us girls."

Alyssa and I went into the bathroom, I took care of my needs and reapplied lip-gloss and then we went back outside. When we got out of the bathroom we bumped into someone oddly familiar. He was Alyssa's ex who was never really over her and Kevin doesn't know about him yet.

"So Alyssa, we meet again." He said slyly coming toward her.

I jumped in front of her and said getting in his face, "Don't you dare touch her, she dumped you remember." He pushed me out of the way and advanced toward her and kissed her on the lips.

Soon we heard, "I can't believe you would do this!" Uh oh!

**A/N: Oh no!! Who screamed and what's going to happen!? I would love 10-20 reviews and if I don't get them then no update. I'm sure everyone who wants to find out will review and hate people who don't review. Love yaa!! Lauren XoXo**


	27. SOS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers… so, so sad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers… so, so sad.**

**Previously on Oh My Sweet Jonas:**

_He pushed me out of the way and advanced toward her and kissed her on the lips._

_Soon we heard, "I can't believe you would do this!" Uh oh!_

**Chapter 26: S.O.S!**

**Alyssa's POV**

Oh my Jesus! Kevin saw that, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! I love Kevin so much; I would never do that to him.

"Kevin, I didn't kiss him. I love you too much to do that to you. Come on you have to believe me!" I cried trying to free myself from Kyle's arms.

He had a cold stare with almost hatred in his eyes, "Look, somewhere deep, deep inside me still loves you, but I think we need some space to think. Goodbye." Then he stomped away and out of the restaurant.

**Kevin's POV**

She was just kissing some random guy and then she expects me not to be mad.

"Kev, what's wrong?" Nick asked noticing my anger.

I blew up in his face, "I just saw my fiancée kissing some random guy and she expects me not to be mad!"

"Calm down dude, I'm sure she has a good explanation for what happened." Joe said to me.

I left the restaurant and went home all in a huff. Two months before the wedding and she does this! I am so pissed right now.

**Lauren's POV**

I am officially scared right now. What is he going to do to us? I can't die!

"So girls do as I say and nobody gets hurt." Kyle said in a threatening tone and I took a step back.

Alyssa got in his face, "What if we don't want to?" I took another five steps back.

"You little whore, get back here now! You aren't going anywhere!" He shot at me and I stumbled toward him. He grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth, he did the same to Alyssa and before we knew it we were in the back of his truck headed off to God knows where.

**Nick's POV**

Where are they? I saw them leave, saw Kevin come and go, and then the girls never came back. I wonder if anyone else noticed.

"Joe, where are they? They never came back." I asked and stated.

He got up and pulled me aside, "Nick J., we need to follow Kyle and save them. I love Lauren and I'm sure you do too. When we were little you two were inseparable, she's your best friend dude. Let's go, I'm driving." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the car. We called Kevin on the way.

**Nick/ Bold; Kevin/**_italicized_

_What do you want Nick!?_

**No hi, how's it going?**

_Cut to the chase or I'm hanging up!_

**Fine, Kyle kidnapped Lauren and Alyssa! Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Giovanna are on their way to our house to figure out a way to save them.**

_So, they were kidnapped by her ex. I'm sure she'll be fine with Kyle, and Lauren just let her kiss him so forget about her too. And tell everyone not to come to the house; I don't want to hear it!_

**What is wrong with you!? Your fiancée and best friend's lives are on the line!**

_Whatever Nick, you save her! I'm not! She cheated and Lauren let her!_

**You are not the same guy you used to be, what happened to you! Just don't talk to me! Goodbye!**

**CLICK…….**

**Alyssa's POV**

We're sitting in this little room trying to figure a way out of this mess and Lauren looks like she's going to pass out.

"Alyssa I'm really scared. I wish Joe was here, I want to go home." Lauren squeaked on the verge of tears.

I said soothingly, "Lor, we'll find a way out and we'll go home and everything will be okay."

"Joe, please save us!" Lauren screamed hysterical crying.

Kyle opened the door, walked over to Lauren, and lifted her from the floor by the arm, "You have no right to be crying! I'll give you something to cry about!" And he slapped her across the face so hard she cringed at the impact.

"Stop, I never did anything." Smack. Another hit and she was now crying harder than ever. This is going to be a long night.

**Joe's POV**

This is taking forever; I think we should just go home and think up another plan.

"Dude this is hopeless, let's go home and think of another plan." I said to Nick who was fiddling with the car radio, probably looking for a station with our music.

He looked up, "Maybe Miley, Lilly, Giovanna, Oliver, and Kevin can help too."

"You're right Nick. Come on let's go home." I turned the car around and went back to my house.

**Miley's POV**

Where are they? They left three hours ago. As I was worrying Nick and Joe came through the front door.

"Did you find them?!" I asked frantically.

Nick hugged me, "Calm down. We couldn't find them so we need everyone's help."

"Yeah, if we work together we should be able to find them." Joe said proud of himself for figuring that out.

Giovanna smiled, "I'm in!"

"If my cuz is in then I am too." Lilly said ready to help us out.

I smiled, "My girls are in, and then so am I. Let's kick some Kyle butt!"

"How are we going to save them, we have no idea where they even are?" Oliver asked.

The fabulous light bulb clicked on in my head, "There's this really secluded cabin down in Long Beach about twenty minutes away! Kyle probably took them there."

"Kevin, are you finally going to help us?" Nick asked.

Kevin simply said, "No."

"Whatever here's the plan. Joe, Miley, and I are going to Long Beach; Oliver and Lilly follow us just in case; and Giovanna, stay here and talk some sense into Kevin." Nick said.

**Lauren's POV**

I am so scared! I have huge bruises on my arm and red marks on my cheek.

"Is he gone yet?" I asked.

Alyssa peeked out the window, "Yeah, he's pretty far away."

"Good." I took out my cell phone and quickly texted Joe.

**Text Message:**

**Lauren: HELP! 911! 911!**

**Joe: Where r u??**

**Lauren: idk, save us!!**

**Joe: miles thinks she knows where u r, hang in tight we're coming tomorrow. r u on a beach??**

**Lauren: yea in some cabin. HELP!!**

**Joe: we knew it!! we're coming 1****st**** thing tomorrow morning.**

**Lauren: Joe i… oh crap g2g.**

When I saw Kyle come closer I quickly threw my phone in my jacket pocket.

"So girls…" He said smirking.

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side, _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven, _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes._

The second that went off I tensed up and then an excruciating pain hit me in the stomach. The wind was completely knocked out of me, and I gasped to catch my breath.

Kyle whispered in my ear, "I know it was your phone that went off. Texting your sweet little boyfriend are you?"

"No my ring tone just goes off randomly." I squeaked nervously. I got another blow to the stomach to make me groan in pain.

Kyle lifted me and threatened, "One more stunt like that and you die." He threw me down and I hit the floor with a loud thud. My head broke the fall.

"Lauren! Are you okay!?" Was all I heard before I blacked out.

**Giovanna's POV**

Great, I have to baby-sit hard-headed Kevin. What am I supposed to do with him?

"Nick, do I really have to stay with him?" I whined.

Joe looked at me, "Yes, you do. We should be gone for only a few hours."

"What am I supposed to do, smack him?" I asked.

Nick chuckled, "Whatever it takes."

Just great. Oh well they have a great pool and I'll get a nice tan sitting here.

**(The next morning) Lauren's POV**

When I woke up I had an awful headache and when I touched my cheek I realized that I was bleeding. What happened?

"Finally you're awake! Kyle is still sleeping and Joe is on his way, we're getting out of here." Alyssa exclaimed.

I looked at her confused, "How do you know Joe is coming?"

"He texted you while you were sleeping. Miley, Nick, Lilly, and Oliver are coming too." She informed me on what happened while I was out.

Then the door opened and Joe walked in with Nick and Miley trailing behind. I ran over to him and jumped into his open arms. Then I screamed out in pain and jumped back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked up at him with tears welling up in my eyes, "Joe, take a look at this." I lifted my shirt to show him my stomach and everyone gasped in horror.

"Kyle did this to you?!" He asked taking a closer look. I think he asked a little bit too loud because guess who just walked in.

**Kevin's POV**

My brother is a moron. He left Giovanna home to "talk some sense" into me.

"Kevin, are you going to forgive Alyssa and speak to her yet? This little 'I'm mad' act is getting old." She said to me.

I replied in a bored tone "No, she cheated on me." Then a hand came in contact with my face.

"You idiot! Did you even give her a chance to explain, or did you just stomp like the baby you are!? Maybe if you weren't such a jerk her and Lauren, your best friend, would be here and not God knows where!" She screamed at me.

I stopped to take what she said to heart, "Giovanna, you are so right. I could have prevented this whole thing."

"Finally! Let's hit the pool, I need a tan!" She said.

**Miley's POV**

I am scared for my life right now. I'm hiding behind Nick paralyzed with fear. This dude is a freaking psycho.

"You people made a big mistake trying to save them." Kyle said. Joe put a protective arm around Lauren.

Nick got up in Kyle's face and kicked the crap out of him. We all ran out of the cabin and drove back home.

When we walked in the front door, nobody was in the house so we tried the backyard. Giovanna was sitting on the lounge chair and Kevin was lying in the pool.

"Hey look who's home!" I screamed.

Giovanna jumped up and ran to hug Lauren but Joe wouldn't let her. "Joe, move so I can hug her."

"Not now, she has really bad bruises on her stomach and she's in a lot of pain." Joe said kissing Lauren's forehead.

Kevin got out of the pool and walked up to us, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Look Kev, I'm really sorry this happened." Lauren said sniffling.

He hugged her lightly and said, "I should be the one who's sorry, look at you. You're a mess all because of me."

"It's okay. Go talk to Alyssa, im sure she wants to hear your soothing voice now." Lauren smiled pushing him a little bit.

**Kevin's POV**

"Uhm, Alyssa… Can we talk?" I asked softly.

She looked at me with the same hurt I had in my stare the other day, "Why? So you can yell at me again?"

"No, I, just…" I stuttered.

**A/N: O0ooo is Kevin going to lose his cool or will he apologize? Only time will tell. Oh and I'm in the process of writing If Nick had a Heart. Thank you to everyone who waited so long for this update, I hope you like it!! I want many, many reviews!! Please do that for me 15-20 would be very nice. --XoXo Lauren**


	28. One Hell of an Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. cries**

**Previously on Oh My Sweet Jonas:**

_"Uhm, Alyssa... can we talk?" I asked softly._

_She looked at me with the same hurt I had in my stare the other day, "Why? So you can yell at me again?"_

_"No, I, just." I stuttered._

**Chapter 27: One Hell of an Apology**

**Kevin's POV**

What do I say? I don't want to screw this up again.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it! I love you so much and I never want to lose you!" I practically screamed at her.

She looked at me with tears forming in her eyes, "Kevin I was really hurt by that. Lauren was physically and mentally hurt by that. Do you even know what went on behind that door of that cabin while you were over here pouting?"

"Alyssa, I'm sorry will you please tell me what happened." I said.

She took a breath, "I think Lauren should show you herself. Lor get over here!"

"Si?" Lauren said in her best Spanish accent that actually sucked.

Alyssa giggled, "Well senorita, show Kevin what happened behind those closed doors of that cabin."

"Do I have to?" She whined.

Alyssa said firmly, "Yes. Show him."

"Okay." Lauren said and reluctantly lifted her shirt and showed me her perfectly sculpted abs which were now covered in bruises and cuts.

I gasped, "Oh my god! Kyle did this to you!?" She nodded and cried until Joe came over and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

**Miley's POV**

"Nick today has been so crazy." I said hugging my boyfriend.

He kissed my forehead, "I know, but I'm glad Lauren and Alyssa are okay, well mostly Lauren I have no idea what I would have done without her, she's my best friend."

"Well as long as you two stay just friends." I hissed.

He looked at me, "Don't worry babe we will stay just friends. Come on let's go see what they're doing."

**Lauren's POV**

Kevin finally came to his senses, and Alyssa made me show him what happened. I swear when I finally see Kyle again his ass is mine!

"Hey Joe, do you want to go down to the beach now. I'm really bored. This whole Alyssa and Kevin are supposed to make up thing is boring to watch and will definitely take a while." I whined to Joe.

He kissed my forehead and said, "I don't think we should leave, we need to be witnesses if Alyssa kills Kevin or vice versa."

"Fine, well then why don't we stay here and have dinner with the babies. Ha-ha." I giggled and Joe hugged me tighter and we went over to Alyssa and Kev.

Joe screamed over them, "Hey, let's order some Chinese and stay home and have dinner all of the gang!"

"Sounds good." Alyssa smiled.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

So far Alyssa hasn't killed Kevin yet and they seem to be getting along, they have to get married I spent way too much money on their gift.

"Alyssa, did u get hurt too?" Kevin asked her, what a dumb-ass.

She sniffled, "Yeah." And then she lifted her shirt to reveal more bruises than me.

"Holy crap! Alyssa why are yours so much worse than Lauren's?!" Kevin screamed.

I butted in, "Because she's an idiot and answered him back when he was threatening me, so he hurt her really badly!" Then Joe hit her in the back of the head.

"Gee thanks guys! I feel so loved!" She yelled back at us. Joe and I just smiled innocently and grabbed hands under the table.

Kevin grabbed her hand, "Alyssa I am so sorry for what happened, I was selfish and I only thought of myself. I got you and Lauren into an awful mess, and I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me and we can still get married."

"Yes, Kevin I will forgive you, I love you so much!" She kissed him and they were making out right at the dinner table.

Joe had to ruin the moment by screaming, "Hello, trying to eat here! Please stop I'm gagging!"

"Joe, please act your age and not my shoe size. You are such an idiot, having to go and ruin a beautiful moment." I hissed and stepped on his foot.

He jumped from his seat and screamed, "Ow! You didn't have to do that!"

"Let's go Joe! They need privacy, Miley, lover boy, come on!" I laughed and pulled them by their shirts.

**Alyssa's POV**

Thanks a lot guys! They have to leave me alone now.

"Kev, don't worry I'm not mad at you, just hurt. Now let's forget about this and get on with the wedding. We'll put this little mishap behind us." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Today Lauren, my maid of honor, is throwing me a bachelorette party. I'm a little scared because god knows what she's got planned.

"Lauren, will you just tell me what we're going to do tonight?" I whined.

She smiled, "You'll find out in a few hours."

"You friggin suck you know that right!?" I shot at her trying not to laugh.

She feigned hurt, "Moi!? I suck!?" If I sucked so badly then I wouldn't have an amazing night planned for us girls."

"Just tell meeeeee….." I whined again.

She stood her ground, "Well you'll just have to wait until tonight, I'm not telling."

**Kevin's POV**

Tonight Joe planned me a bachelor party. He chose tonight because it's also Alyssa's bachelorette party. I'm a little worried because this is Joe we're talking about so it's extremely unpredictable.

"Joe, I'm really scared to find out what you have planned for tonight." I said nervously.

He smiled evilly, "Oh just a few strippers, you know."

"Strippers!?" I screamed.

He laughed, "Jeez Kev, you really think I was serious about the strippers? I'm not like that I wouldn't do that."

"You better not." I'm really scared now.

**Alyssa's POV**

Lauren is amazing! How a seventeen year old can get her, my friends and me into a bar is beyond me. All night she just kept giving me shots of something, have no idea what they were but they were really good. The girls and I danced until about two thirty when we realized that we had to get home.

I waltzed into Kevin's house at three AM and he was pulling up at the same exact time. Something did not look right to me; he couldn't walk a straight line. Joe probably got him so drunk tonight. He's dead.

"Heeeey baaaabee." Kevin slurred kissing me.

I was so out of it I had no idea he was walking me straight up to his room. Oh boy.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

This morning I woke up with a splitting headache and no memories of the night before. I hate Lauren with a passion right about now. I got out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom, wait where are my clothes? I have no memory of what happened, uhg.

"Lyss! Where are you!?" I heard Lauren scream.

I pulled my head out of the toilet, "I'm right here, in the bathroom!"

"Who the hell is puking in my bathroom!? I need to pee really badly!" I heard Joe scream from the door.

Lauren kissed him and said, "Alyssa's a little sick from last night, I think she has a hangover. I kind of got her a little drunk. How are you this morning?"

"I don't feel half bad. Are we the only ones who can handle alcohol?" Joe said to Lauren. I can handle the alcohol but whatever happened last night killed me. Oh crap what happened with Kev and me?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

The next few weeks went by with the vomiting and I missed my period. I got out of the bathroom and ran to the drugstore. When I came home I took three tests and oh my god I'm pregnant two months before my wedding. Obviously what Kevin and I did that night was bad, what am I supposed to do now.

"Uhh, Lor can I talk to you for a sec?" I said to my best friend who had her boyfriend attached at her neck.

She looked at me, "Sure what's up?"

"I mean alone, this is kind of private." I said blushing.

Joe lifted his lips for a second, "Come on you can tell both of us I'll find out eventually."

"Uhg fine, I'm pregnant." I said in one breath.

Joe started laughing, "Ha-ha that's funny, and you really think we're going to believe that story, really far-fetched Alyssa."

"Joe I don't think she's joking." Lauren said.

He looked at Lauren and then me, "Wow you weren't joking. You and Kev couldn't wait could you? It's only two months till the wedding and you're already started a family."

"Joe, don't joke. Alyssa you need to tell Kevin." Lauren tried to reason with me.

I started to tear up, "I can't we finally made up."

**Kevin's POV**

I was sitting in my room playing around with some chords on my guitar for a new song when the door opened and my fiancée came walking in with a tear stained face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her putting the guitar down and walking over to her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at me, "Kevin I have to tell you something pretty life altering."

"Go ahead, I'm listening." I said warmly smiling.

She sniffled, "Kevin, this morning I woke up vomiting and I took a test and it turns out that I'm pregnant."

"How could you!? We never did anything! You cheated on me!" I blew up in her face, I was so mad.

She sobbed, "No, Kevin! Did you ever wonder why you woke up with no clothes the morning after our parties? Did you ever wonder what happened that night!?"

"No, Alyssa!" I screamed.

She sobbed harder and screamed back, "Kevin, we were drunk and you know did it last night! I'm pregnant with your baby!"

"Alyssa, I'm sorry. It's only two months until the wedding, we can't push it up but we're going through with it." I said hugging her.

She looked up, "Kevin, I love you."

"I love you too." I said back.

**A/N: Finally I got it updated! I'm soooo sorry! I had so much going on! Well here it is, the endings not my best but it's setting up the next chapter…. The wedding! I want at least 15- 20 reviews! I need motivation and inspiration!! I love you guys!**

**A/N #2: I changed some stuff in this chapter after rereading it months after, sorry about that. I will try to get the next chapter with the wedding up soon!!**

**XoXo Lauren**


	29. Tie the Knot

**Disclaimer: I do not: I repeat I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers.**

**A/N: Kevin and Alyssa moved out of the Jonas household a few days after Alyssa found out she was pregnant.**

**Chapter 28: Tie the Knot**

**Alyssa's POV**

It's my wedding day! And to top off the nerves I'm waking up and vomiting. I'm getting used to the morning sickness but it's still really annoying.

"Lyss, are you in there?" My best friend Lauren called into the bathroom.

I pulled my head out of the toilet, "Yeah, I'm here; almost done then your little prince can get in here."

"Make sure you flush!" The prince screamed.

I flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Then Miley, who looked like the Bride of Frankenstein, came and joined all of us in the kitchen.

"Wow, are you okay!? And I thought Alyssa was the one who felt like crap!" Lauren had to say something like that; usually Joe said that kind of stuff.

Joe must have read my mind because he looked up and said, "Wow Lor, you beat me to the punch line usually I'm the one who cracks those jokes. I'm proud to call you my girlfriend."

"So Miley, are you okay?" I asked.

She pushed some hair out of her face, "Yeah, I just got like no sleep because Nick kept tossing and turning all night. I am not looking forward to ever sharing a bed with him ever again. Tomorrow night I want my own bed or couch or floor I don't care!"

"Jeez, someone's grumpy. Come on Miles I used to share a bed with Nick all the time when we were younger, it wasn't so bad." Lauren laughed.

She covered her ears, "Not something I need to hear!"

"What's not something you need to head?" Nick asked walking into the kitchen.

She huffed, "I don't need to hear that when you and Lauren were little you two used to share a bed."

"Yep, we used to all the time. We were best friends so our parents made us share a bed because we were closest in age and my mom wouldn't trust Joe alone in a room with a girl, even if that girl was Lauren." Nick shared with us and Joe turned bright red.

He got up from the table, "Well I'm going to go to Kevin's and help him get ready, best man duties call." And he left the house.

**Kevin's POV**

I can't believe that I'm getting married to my childhood sweetheart. I have loved Alyssa ever since I laid eyes on her. Who is ringing my doorbell at seven thirty in the morning!?

"Joe, what are you doing here? You're early." I said shocked when I opened the door.

He said sarcastically, "Hey bro, how ya doing? Gee, I'm good, thanks for asking. Oh no problem anything for my best man. You see that's how it was supposed to go when you opened the door. Not why are you here."

"Well I'm sorry, how ya doing bro?" I said yawning.

He smiled, "I'm good, and how are you on this glorious morning?"

"Joe, why are you here? We don't need to get ready yet." I said grumpily.

He blushed a little, "Well, I had an unpleasant experience at home with everyone and I had to get out of there. Well it was more embarrassing than unpleasant."

"Did Nick tell everyone a story about you when you were little?" I asked

He blushed even more, "No Miley complained about how Nick is an awful sleeper, and Lauren and Nick had to talk about how when they were little they used to share a bed because mom and dad didn't trust me alone in a room with a girl. But that girl was Lauren so how could it have possibly been?"

"Dude, you're dating her now and look at what you two do" I said giggling as much as I could for this early in the morning.

**Miley's POV**

I'm excited for Alyssa. In the time I have been her friend we've become really good friends, but not as close as her and Lauren. Nick is a dead man though; he had to bring up a story like that, and needs to learn that you don't talk about stuff like that when your girlfriend is in the room.

"Miley, can you help me finish my curling my hair and I'll help you with yours?" Lauren asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

Then the doorbell rang and Lilly was standing on the other side when Lauren opened the door. I didn't know that she was getting ready with us today.

"Hey Lils!" Alyssa screamed when she saw who it was.

I ran up and hugged her, "Lilly, I had no idea you were getting ready with us today. How's Oliver?"

"Actually, Oliver is away in Europe so we broke up." She said, but didn't seem that upset about it.

I hugged her anyway, "Well you know that Lauren's dating Joe right?"

"Yeah, Miles, I'm not that upset about it though because they've been friends since like birth and I don't want to get in the way of their happiness. By the way, how are things between you and Nick?" She said hugging back.

I pulled back and smiled, "Things are really, really amazing. And I haven't killed him yet so you know that's always good."

"Miley come on! We have to finish our hair and makeup, the Church is at ten fifteen!" Lauren screamed from her bedroom.

I pulled Lilly into Lauren's room, "We need to help Lilly get ready too. She's not in the bridal party but she's coming."

"Okay, I don't care as long as you finish my hair I don't want to go with only half my head curled." Lauren said pointing to her head.

I smiled sheepishly, "Oops sorry Lor, I'll finish your hair."

**Alyssa's POV**

This is it, May 4, 2013, my wedding day. I am so anxious for this wedding it really just isn't funny. I have three girls ripping at my hair all at the same time and I'm like crying from the pain. Lauren already hit me in the head with the hair brush and Miley pulled my hair as hard as she could. Lilly was pretty good though, I think it's just because she hates getting all glamorous unlike Lauren and Miley.

"Alyssa will you stop moving!? Do you not realize that today is the most important day in your life!? You have to be freaking perfect!!!" Lauren screamed at me hitting me in the head with the brush yet again. I swear after the wedding she is such a dead girl.

I ripped the brush out of her hand and screamed back, "Lauren stop being a goddamn bitch! On your wedding day you can do whatever the hell you want but on mine I want some peace before I tie the knot! Just fix my hair and makeup so I can put my dress on and we can go to the Church!"

"It's definitely the pregnancy hormones." Lauren whispered to Miley.

Miley whispered back, "You know for a month pregnant she looks really good."

"I can hear you two! You both suck at whispering! Now will you guys just finish my hair please, I really need to get out of here!" I yelled at them, wow it must be my pregnancy hormones because I don't think I would normally be this way.

Lauren obviously didn't hear a word I said before because she went right back to ripping at my hair and hitting me with the brush. At one point Miley even poked me in the eye with the eyeliner and then the mascara. I am shocked I made it to the ceremony in one piece. But I must say, I do look absolutely gorgeous. My hair is in an up-do and perfectly curled to fit under my veil, my eyes are light pink with black eyeliner and black mascara, my cheeks have a rosy tint to them, and my lips are lined and filled in with plum liner and lipstick. And to top it all off my dress fits and falls perfectly on my body, I am so excited for this wedding.

**Kevin's POV**

Well this is it, a few minutes and I am a married man. I'm just sitting in the back room with Nick and Joe talking.

"Joe, are you going to propose to Lauren or are you going to be the first Jonas to ever break the Jonas wedding tradition?" Nick asked Joe.

Joe looked at his hands, "Nick I'm just not ready to propose to Lauren. Well actually I'm ready I'm just scared that she isn't and is going to say no in front of our entire family and all of our friends. I am so in love with her that it really does hurt. And I am like five hundred percent sure that me and her are going to get married one day, just not anytime soon because you guys are going back to high school for senior year and we're going to be busy with the band."

"Joe, we understand where you're coming from here. And even though I'm getting married now we will still be the Jonas Brothers, but you and Nick are going to be doing a little more work and taking on a little more responsibility because I will have a family, but I will never leave the band. Joe, take all the time you need to propose to Lauren, I know you two will be together forever and achieve greatness." I hugged my little brother and then Nick joined in because he is such a little softie.

I looked at the clock in the room and saw what time it was and I freaked out, "Oh my God guys its time for me to get married!" I grabbed my brothers and ran outside.

**Joe's POV**

I can't believe my big brother is getting married today, it feels like yesterday I was walking into elementary school for the first time and he was holding my hand now he's all grown up. I think I'm going to cry.

I took my place as best man and stared at my beautiful girlfriend across the aisle. The ceremony was officially under way and I'm so nervous hoping I remembered the ring. Lauren kept sending me looks saying 'Joe I hope you have this ring, if not I will personally kill you' and its making me worry!

It was time for the vows and Kevin was first, "Alyssa, from the time we met in preschool I knew that we were going to get married. When you got your first boyfriend, I started to doubt it because I was stuck in the 'just friends' zone. I started to doubt us and I didn't want to admit to you that I was in love with you because I felt that to you all I would be was Kevin, the best friend. It took Lauren to be a psycho stalker for us to reunite and I couldn't be happier. I figured that I had to tell you how I felt because I was really in love love with you for six years but I was too scared to say anything. Alyssa, I promise to always be there for you no matter what happens because if anything ever happened to you I think I would literally kill myself. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I pray to God every day that we will always be happy with each other. Alyssa I love you and I can't wait to start our lives together." Then he put the ring on her finger and I started to tear a little, then I looked over at Lauren and she was nearly sobbing her eyes out on the other side.

It was now Alyssa's turn, "Kevin Jonas we have been best friends forever and I have been in love with you for longer. You were always on my mind and that's why none of my relationships ever worked out. I really just don't know what to say to you except you are amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. I know for a fact that we will make this work and we will never let anything tear us apart because our love for each other is so strong. Let's forget this mushy stuff and start our lives together already." She put the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said and Alyssa and Kevin kissed. After the kiss the priest turned to everyone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Paul Kevin Jonas!"

Alyssa and Kevin ran down the aisle and we all followed them, then we all piled into a huge white stretch limo and got this wedding reception started! We can finally celebrate because my mother would kill us if we showed up to church with even the littlest of a buzz.

When we got to the hall, we all got introduced, we danced, ate, and now it's time for the best man speech. My stomach is doing flips even thought Lauren is helping me and I'm not alone.

"Baby, are you sure we got this?" I asked her nervously.

She hugged me reassuringly, "I have faith in us. Together you and I can tackle anything. Come on it's time."

"Hi everyone, my name is Joe Jonas and this is my girlfriend Lauren Alessandro. We want to start off by saying congratulations Kevin and Alyssa. It's about time you two got married. Now I'll turn it over to Lauren." I said then handed the mic to Lauren.

She smiled, "Well Joe and me actually are up here to give Kev and Alyssa a little surprise. We bought you guys two tickets for a month in Fiji for your honeymoon!" Everyone "ohh'ed" and "ahh'ed" and Kevin and Alyssa hugged us.

**Lauren's POV**

Joe and I are ecstatic that Alyssa and Kevin love our gift. They totally deserve some time away between the pregnancy and the band.

"Lauren, we did well." Joe said hugging me.

I kissed his cheek, "Joe, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Let's dance, our song is on." He grabbed my hand and we danced to none other than "_When you look me in the Eyes_". I rested my head on his shoulder and let him guide me across the stage.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

The after party was the best part of the night! The parents and old folks went home and we just partied. Kevin got the alcohol and we let loose. Well most of us because Alyssa's pregnant and Kevin is the designated driver.

"Here, have another one Lauren you seem like you need it." Miley said and handed me yet another drink only this one was stronger. Wow the room is starting to spin.

I stumbled over to Joe and fell into his arms but he dropped me because he was just a drunk as I am right now, "Whoops, Lauren, are you okay?"

"Okay guys, I think the party is over. It's 2 A.M. and everyone's starting to stumble and fall. I'm driving." Kevin walked over and lifted me over his shoulder and the room started to spin even more.

**Nick's POV**

Wow we are all so drunk and we're all underage. If Kevin gets caught we are all dead meat. I hope he brings us to his apartment instead of home. I feel so nauseous right now I hope I make it there. Lauren is passed out next to me on Joe who is also passed out. Miley keeps groaning that she's feeling sick and Lilly is handling this pretty well.

"Miley, this isn't going to end well if we get dropped off home." I said and apparently Kevin heard me because he turned. "Nick, do you really think I would do that!?"

I smiled a little, "Kev you are my lifesaver! Pull over I'm going to be sick!" I opened the door and vomited out the car.

"Oh my God! Where am I!?" Lauren jolted and screamed.

Kevin stopped the car finally outside his apartment, "You're at my apartment because you kids are so drunk that I can't bring you home." He then opened the door and slung her over his shoulder and brought her inside. The rest of us stumbled in and left Joe passed out in the car.

**Alyssa's POV**

This was some wedding night! I had the best time but I was really disappointed in my friends who decided to get smashed to oblivion afterward. I can't wait to leave, we leave in two days! I have never been happier in my entire life, and it's all because I'm married to the love of my life, Kevin Jonas! I'm so tired, I'm going to sleep.

**Kevin's POV**

Tonight was amazing! The only downside was I had to carry Lauren home. Two days until Fiji and I can't wait. I love Alyssa so much and I am so happy I got the guts to ask her out and then propose. This is the first day to the rest of my happy life.

**A/N: Yay!!! I finally got this chapter up after a year!! So much has been going on so I kind of just stopped writing. I'm definitely going to pick up this story and finish it! I would love to have 10-15 reviews so I have the inspiration to finish it. –XoXo Lauren **


	30. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**I'm not going to continue the story until I get some more reviews. I have the next chapter all written and ready for publishing but I won't publish it until I get the amount of reviews I wanted. I need some criticism before I post the next chapter because I need to know what you like and don't like.**

**Thanks… xoxo,**

**Lauren **


	31. 1, 4, 3, I Love You! Shocked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana but the Jonas Brothers is a different story… nah just kidding!**

**A/N: I want to play around with Nick and Lauren's past and some of the pairings. Work with me here LOL!**

**Chapter 31: 1, 4, 3, I Love You!.. Shocked?**

**Kevin's POV**

Tomorrow, Alyssa and I leave for Fiji, but I have a surprise for Lauren. I'm sending her away back home for thea week, and she is going to be so excited. It was my idea in the first place because Lauren and Joe gave us such a generous gift at our wedding.

"So when are we going to tell them?" I asked my wife while we were lying in bed.

She rolled over, "Let's get ready and go over there today before we leave. I can't wait to see her face.

"So get your ass out of bed and get dressed, we'll go over there now and wake them up. I know my parents are awake." I said pushing Alyssa off the bed.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I drove to my old house, got out of the car, and rang the doorbell. My mom appeared at the door and hugged and kissed both of us.

"Go up and wake them. Nick and Lauren are in Nick's room, Joe is in his room, and Miley is in your old room. They usually don't get up until noon but wake their lazy butts up now." My mom smiled.

**Lauren's POV**

Is it so wrong to dream about your boyfriend's brother and your best friend's boyfriend? I can't believe I'm dreaming about Nick Jonas when I'm dating his brother Joe. Even though it's wrong, it has to be one of the best dreams of my life. Right as the best part was about to happen, I got hit with a bucket of ice water.

I jumped out of bed and collided with a body, oh boy it's Nick just in a pair of boxers. "What the hell is going on!" I screamed in his arms and just my luck Miley walks in and sees Nick and me half naked and in each other's arms. I'm dead!

"What's going on in here?" Miley asked skeptically.

I out of Nick's grasp, "We ran into each other coming out of bed. I swear, I swear, I swear nothing is going on between us."

"Miles I swear, Lauren jumped out of bed and collided with me because neither one of us were paying attention." Nick said quickly. He totally enjoyed that.

She stared for a few minutes and then left. I turned to Nick, "Oh boy you totally enjoyed that! Look down." He looked down and freaked at the growing bulge.

"Lauren, I, uh, uhm, I just don't know what to say to you." Nick said nervously while trying to cover himself up.

Joe walked to the door, stopped, took one look at Nick, and walked right out.

"Nick, I have my own room. Why did I sleep in here?" I asked.

He looked at me and giggled, "Wow nice memory. You were helping me with a song and then we watched a movie and fell asleep. No big deal."

"Yeah because I'm dating Joe and you're dating Miley." I said trying to get the point across.

He sighed, "Lauren why didn't we date when we were younger?" (A/N: Nick and Lauren's past comes out.)

"Because I was scared." I sighed wiping a tear.

He hugged me, "Scared of what? We were best friends."

"Exactly, that's why I was scared! I didn't want to lose our friendship!" I sobbed.

**Nick's POV**

As she cried I hugged her tighter, "Lor, our friendship would not have suffered. I was so in love with you and it broke my heart when you started dating that jackass."

"That jackass sent me on a downward spiral! I should've gone out with you instead!" She sobbed harder.

I looked down at her, "What do you mean downward spiral?"

"I mean this." She yelled and showed me her wrist; all I saw were tiny pink lines. I never expected the Lauren I know and love to cut herself, I mean she's such a happy person.

I gasped, "Lauren why! You have so much going for you, why would you hurt yourself!"

"Nick it was a last resort for me. He degraded me so much that I wanted to die. You were gone too and I didn't want to bother you on tour. I went from having it all to having nothing. Why do you think I was so happy to leave New York!" She sobbed harder which I didn't think was possible, but Lauren always finds a way to make the impossible, possible.

**Miley's POV**

I hear loud sobbing coming from Nick's room and I'm starting to worry. I want to go in and help but something tells me to stay away and that its Nick and Lauren's issue and they need to fix it themselves. Maybe I should talk to Joe about this.

"Joe something's going on with Nick and Lauren." I said sitting on Joe's bed.

He put his arm around me, "Yeah the crying doesn't sound too pleasant. I think we should let them talk it out. It doesn't seem like they're fighting; it sounds like Lauren's crying and Nick is comforting her. They are best friends you know."

"Nick you don't understand that because of him I became a cutter and I was hospitalized!" We heard Lauren scream and Joe jumped up and ran in there with me in tow.

"Lauren, baby, what did you just scream?" Joe asked trying to calm her down.

Tired from all the crying she collapsed against Nick and just stayed there, so Nick spoke for her, "She said that her douche bag of an ex boyfriend, who we all said was wrong for her, degraded her enough to cut herself."

"I, I just don't know what to say about that except I knew there was just something not right with him, when I get my hands on that little mofo I'm going to kill him!" Joe said getting heated.

Then Kevin and Alyssa walked in, "Is everything okay in here now?"

"Yeah I think Lauren's going to be okay now." Nick said to their older brother.

Kevin cracked a small smile, "Good because we have a surprise for you. Lauren, I called your parents and I'm sending you home for a few days with one person of your choice.

"Kevin you are the best! My parents really want to see me!" Lauren perked up.

Alyssa smiled, "Yes they do, and so do all of our old friends."

"When do I leave?" She asked.

Kev looked at his watch, "In three hours, who are you taking?"

"Sorry Joe, I'm going to take Nick. I'm sure our old friends want to see him too." Lauren said.

Joe hugged her, "Go have some BFF time; I'll be here when you get back." Then he kissed her and went with her to pack.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I screamed down after them. I turned to the rest of the gang, "They didn't hear me."

**Joe's POV**

It sucks that my girlfriend, the love of my life, is going back home to New York with my brother, her former crush. I hope no old flames are rekindled, if they are then Miley and I are screwed!

"Lauren are you sure that you and Nick are totally over each other?" I asked nervously handing her a bag.

She kissed my cheek, "Of course, that was then, this is now! And now I'm in love with you!"

"Good because I would hate to lose you to Nick, and I love you too." I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend.

**Lauren's POV**

Am I over Nick? Am I really over Nick? Uh oh I smell trouble and drama brewing. No, I love Joe and Nick is my best friend. I can't love my best friend, it's just not right. Oh boy maybe I'm in love with my best friend, I'm a dead woman!

**Miley's POV**

Are Lauren and Nick really over each other? I'm not so comfy with the idea of them going away alone. I see the way Nick stares at her, she's, she's hot.

"Nicky are you sure you're over Lauren?" I asked kind of whining.

Ugh just on cue Kevin screamed up, "Nick let's go the private jet is going to leave without you!"

"We'll talk when I get back! Love you!" He said kissing me and running.

**Nick's POV**

Maybe I still do have feelings for her. I mean that soft lavender smelling brunette hair. Those sparkly, big, brown, innocent, doe eyes. I'm fantasizing about my best friend! Bad Nick! Bad boy!

"Uh Nick! Earth to freaking Nick! Heeeelllloooo!" Lauren yelled waving her hand in my face.

I snapped out of my Lauren induced trance, "What! What's going on! Are we in New York yet!"

"No, we're not, but you seemed so distant and I want someone to talk to! I'm bored!" Lauren said sighing.

I pushed her, "Lauren we're on a private jet, how can you be bored! Come on let's go play guitar hero or something."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Finally, we're back home in New York. Man I really missed it here. We walk out of the terminal to be greeted by Lauren's parents. They hugged us and we went home to their house.

"Nick let's go meet everyone at Amanda's!" Lauren screamed running out the door and pulling me behind her.

**Miley's POV**

I am so worried about this. Why do I have a terrible feeling Nick is going to leave me for Lauren? He totally still has feelings for her, I can tell! Being alone in New York something is going to happen.

**Lauren's POV**

We get to Amanda's and at her house is Natalie, Alexe, Jeff, Steven, Amanda, and…. My ex-boyfriend! What the hell! I pull Amanda in the bathroom and shut the door whisper-yelling, "Since when do you freaking hang out with HIM!"

"Since you left for California, three days after you broke up." She said calmly.

I threw the door open and took my place between Nick and the dick. Nick put his strong muscular arm around me and pulled me close.

"Let's play strip truth or dare!" Amanda yells. I wasn't prepared for this.

She goes first, "Lor truth or dare?"

"Dare." Everyone but Nick looked at me and smiled.

Evilly Amanda said, "Make out with John."

My top was gone so fast they didn't know what hit them. "In case you forgot I am happily dating Joe Jonas."

"Coward." The douche coughed and I smacked him across the face.

He then looked at Nick, "Nicky boy truth or dare?"

"Dare." Nick looked a little nervous.

He tapped his chin, "Go in the bathroom with Lauren for seven minutes."

"Fine." Nick smiled and pulled me in. Oh my God! What if he kisses me!

**(In the Bathroom.)**

"Look as wrong as this may be, I just have to do it once." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. He finally kissed me! I've been waiting for that my whole life!

I smiled, "Nick, I've been waiting for you to do that forever and a day! But what about Joe and Miley?"

"I still love Miley, but Lor I still love you too. I don't know what to do." He sighed.

I wrapped my arms around him, "Nick, do what you feel is right. I knew you weren't over me just by the way you stare." We stared getting lost in each other's eyes when the door opened.

"Let's go and get this party started!" Amanda screamed pulling me away from Nick and handing me a drink. After about three or four of those I ended up grinding in between Nick and jackass.

"I think it's time for me to go." I grabbed Nick and ran out of the house.

**Amanda's POV**

That was weird. One minute he's all over me then the next he's all over his ex-girlfriend!

"What the hell was that!" I screamed smacking him in the back of the head.

He looked at me hurt, "Whoa chill girl. You know you're still my number one hook up buddy." Wow scum.

**(1 week later) Joe's POV**

It's today! It's today! Lauren and Nick come home today! I wonder if Miley is as excited as me.

"Are you totally excited they're coming home!" I screamed at Miley.

She just stared at me.

"What are you staring at!" I screamed.

She stared some more and then said in all seriousness, "I'm trying to kill your annoying ass with my mind Joe."

"Come on Miiiileeeyyy! They're coming home today! Be happy! I know you missed Nick!" I whined.

She slapped me, "Joe shut up!"

"I knew I heard you two!" Lauren said walking in with a smile.

I ran up to her and squeezed the life out of her, "Baby I missed you so much!"

"Joe, I am so happy to see you! I missed you more!" She said kissing me.

Miley and Nick were God knows where playing catch up. I am so happy Lauren's home I just hope she didn't do anything stupid. All of a sudden she just started hysterical crying.

"Whoa! Lor are you okay? What happened!" I asked frantically worried.

She tried to stop her tears, "He was there!"

"Cutie who was there? And where were you?" I said semi-calmly.

She cried out, "HIM! John was at Amanda's house! He was there!"

"Baby its going to be okay." I tried soothing her.

**Miley's POV**

Something definitely happened when they went away last week. What? I don't know yet. I'm going to try to get it out of Nick.

"So what did you guys do?" I asked poking around for some information.

He didn't bite, "we hung out with our old friends."

"You and Lauren didn't do anything alone?" I was still fishing.

And he was still not biting, "We finished the song. I have to go to the store. I'll see you later." And he walked out the door.

Who can I call to get this information?

**Nick's POV**

"Lor! Come take a walk to the store with me!" I yelled at my best friend.

She ran after me, "I'm coming!"

'Miley's on to us, she knows something went on between us." I said once we were down the block.

She frowned a bit, "Nick how much longer can we keep this a secret?"

"Lor you have no idea how much this is going to ruin things for us." I said half in tears.

She was ready to cry too, "Nick, I hate this! You forget that I love you! I mean uh never mind."

"Did you just say you love me?" I said in shock.

By this time she was bawling, "Nick I love you and I always have but we can't be together."

She started walking away and I acted on impulse, I ran after her and swept her up in the most amazing kiss I never had with Miley. Maybe this is destiny.

**Lauren's POV**

Did he just, what the hell is going on! No Lauren stop! Tell him you hate him! You do NOT love him, you love Joe!

"Nick, I can't, goodbye." I walked away leaving a heartbroken Nick behind me. God what I wouldn't do for a drink or to cut right now! No I can't do this, I love Nick! "Nick!" I screamed running back after him.

He turned around and I jumped into his arms crying.

"Why Lauren?" He asked with the tears falling down his face.

I hugged him, "Nick I… I love you but Joe and Miley."

"Lauren shut up." And he kissed me.

I'm in shock that just happened. Nick and me, but Miley and Joe, and my head hurts.

"Nick we can't be together." I managed to squeak out through my tears.

By now he was crying, "This isn't fair! I finally get my chance and I can't take it! My life sucks; you had the right idea trying to commit suicide two years ago!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs basically in the middle of the street. "Are you retarted or something! Do you not realize that I have to live with the regrets everyday! You are such a dumb shit Nick!" I yelled letting my stupid emotions get the better of me.

He let his tears fall, "Lauren I don't care anymore! I just want to have my chance with you!"

"But Miley and Joe…" I started.

He cut me off, "We'll keep it a secret."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

We went weeks without telling anyone. Secret meetings and such, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, and I think Nick is feeling it too.

**Nick's POV**

I can't do this! I can't keep hiding this from Miley. She has a right to know that I cheated on her with my best friend when we went away. I don't want to hurt her though because I do love her and I do care about her. I need to talk to someone but the only ones I can are either involved in some way or are too busy with their lives. I wish I knew what to do I mean Lauren is gorgeous but I'm supposed to love Miley it's just a given! Like really no one has any idea of what's going on in my head right now. This sucks to the greatest extreme right now like seriously I hate my life I really don't want to be Nicholas Jonas anymore can I be someone else?

**Lauren's POV**

Oh yes I am in love with Nick like I think I love him more than I love Joe. Oh boy am I in some deep, deep shit with this. I know Joe loves me and I know Nick loves me so it's basically my choice and I don't like that. I don't want to hurt either of them because I love them both the same and I don't want to lose either of them because I'm an idiot who can't make up her goddamn mind! Love really kind of sucks.

"Nick I don't want this to affect anything." I said to the boy who I've loved for my whole life.

He looked at me sympathetically, "Baby girl nothing is going to change between us or anybody. Lauren I love you and I hope you know it. I wish every night at 11:11 that we can finally be together then I remember Joe. This isn't fair I was supposed to be with you and not Miley because we were meant to be together instead. Lauren I love you."

"I just don't understand how this could happen now and not earlier. I'm sure we knew our whole lives that we loved each other but neither one of us had enough balls to admit it. And boy am I kicking myself in the ass for it now because I don't have much in common with Joe but with you we have everything in common. I give up I honestly wish that I did kill myself when I had the chance." I said tearing up.

His eyes watered, "I'm not sure…"

"So what do we do?" I asked drying my eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I was soooo busy with school and such. I think this chapter sucks but hey we'll see. What are they going to do? Review and find out! XoXo Lauren**


	32. Does the Drama Ever Stop?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! If I did then I'd be a millionaire (:**

**A/N: You're going to hate me… I have to create drama; I need some change from Niley.**

_Previously on Oh My Sweet Jonas: _

_His eyes watered, "I'm not sure…"_

_"So what do we do?" I asked drying my eyes._

**Chapter 32: Does the Drama Ever Stop?**

**Lauren's POV**

Nick just stared at me for like a good 5 minutes, it makes me wonder what that boy is thinking. Then all of a sudden, he grabbed me and kissed me so passionately and full of love that my head was spinning.

"What are you doing!" We heard behind us.

Nick pulled away from me, "Miley, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"How could you Nick!" With that Joe walked in the room.

"What did Nick do?" He asked confused.

She screamed, "Why don't you ask your asshole of a brother!"

"Nick what happened?" He asked, oh thank God his tone wasn't angry, yet.

I stepped up to the plate, "Nick and I have been dating behind your backs for weeks. We were talking just now about telling you guys but then we thought about breaking up and then I started to cry, and then he swept me up in a kiss and Miley walked in." Wow I got all of that out in one sentence. Now you know I'm a nervous wreck.

"How could you guys? Lauren you knew I was in love with you and Nick you broke the bro code. You're dating my girlfriend. Well now ex-girlfriend." Joe's tone just got harsher and harsher as the seconds went by.

I cried buckets by that point, "Joe please! Joe!"

"I'm sorry Lauren. I loved you with all my heart and you broke that. I hope you have fun with Nick." He said sadly and walked downstairs.

Miley spoke up now in tears, "I knew this was going to happen. Nick, just know that I love you and that if you're happy so am I." And with that, she walked downstairs too.

**Nick's POV**

That went… bad. Joe took it so badly, Miley took it better than I expected. I wonder if Lauren will still want my present.

"Baby girl? Can I give you something?" I asked her rubbing her back in circles.

She looked up and wiped her nose, "What is it?"

"This." I pulled out a ring box. "Lauren we were meant to be and I know it; I want you to have something that lets you know that we will be together forever." I pulled out a small pink diamond ring with two diamonds on the side of it.

She cried and hugged me, "That was beautiful Nick. I feel the same way about you, and now that it's in the open we can be together."

"I love you baby." I said smiling and leaning over to kiss her.

One kiss turned into a make out session on my bed, which turned into our shirts getting thrown on the floor, which turned into pants being thrown on the floor.

I knew what was next and I was prepared because I knew Lauren was the girl I wanted to lose it to. I looked into her eyes, "Are you sure Lauren? I mean I know we're young but I'm positive about you."

"Yes Nick. I want to lose it to you. You're my everything and we're going to be together forever." She said kissing me and I let it happen, protected of course.

That was the most amazing moment of my life. I gave Lauren the most precious gift any person can give someone. I took my purity ring off my finger and handed it to her and she did the same.

"Make sure this stays close to your heart Nick." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

**Joe's POV**

Why would they do that to us? I can't believe they were so selfish, not thinking about anyone's feelings but themselves. I never knew that Lauren and Nick were like that, I always thought they cared about everyone and not just themselves.

"Joe?" I heard a small voice behind me.

I turned around and Miley was standing in my doorway, "What's going on?"

"I love him Joe! I knew he was going to do this ever since the day you guys saw them at the mall because he had that sparkle in his eye. I knew I wasn't putting it there anymore, and I was scared to admit it." She started the waterworks again.

I just hugged her, "Miles, you can do better. I don't know if I can do better than Lauren. She was like my other half."

With that my cell phone rang. It's Kevin!

Joe/**Bold**, Kevin/_Italicized._

**Hello?**

_Joe, you all have to come right now! Alyssa's water broke and Nick won't answer his phone!_

**He's probably having sex with Lauren. I'll go get them and we'll come right now!**

_Wait he's doing what!_

**Gotta go! Bye!**

**Clickk..**

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

I grabbed everything, "Kevin, Alyssa's in labor! I'll go get the other two."

I ran into Nick's room, "Nick, Lauren! Ahhh! I didn't need to see that!" They were naked in bed, when I screamed they scrambled for a sheet. "What's going on!"

"Joe, haven't you heard of knocking!" Nick yelled.

I opened my eyes, "I didn't know my baby brother would be having sex and be naked! Put clothes on Romeo, Alyssa's in labor!" We all scrambled and we were on the way to the hospital.

**Alyssa's POV**

"Fuck you Kevin!" I screamed as the next contraction hit me.

Tears were falling from his eyes as he was trying to squeak out, "It's going to be okay, it'll be over soon."

"Are we too late!" Joe came running in screaming and with that the doctor kicked them out because it was time to push. After what seemed like days we finally heard the cries of a little baby.

"It's a girl!" Her doctor yelled handing us a little pink bundle.

Kevin kissed me on the forehead and smiled, "Devin Nicole Jonas. Welcome to the world baby girl, I love you."

I handed my beautiful baby girl to my husband and I settled in bed. Then Kevin turned to the four teenagers in my room and said, "So what is going on with you four?"

"Ask Lauren and Nick, they sure do have some great stories!" Joe spat bitterly.

He turned to them, "Well?"

"I love Lauren okay? Is that so hard for everyone to understand? We've been in love for years! We want to be together forever and we are going to." Nick said defensively.

**Lauren's POV**

Did he really just tell everyone that he loves me and wants to be with me forever? I have no idea how he's going to get us out of this one.

"Lauren is that true?" Kevin just asked me like a father would ask his daughter.

I looked down at my nails, "Yes Kevin, I'm in love with Nick and Nick's in love with me. We want to be together and we feel horrible for what we did to Joe and Miley. Joe I'm sorry, you were my best friend, my brother figure at times, and at one point you were the love of my life. I never meant to hurt you like I did and I should have told you earlier about me and Nick but I just couldn't because I knew you loved me and every time I got remotely close to saying it I felt guilty and chickened out. I've never been so sorry in my life Joe and I really don't want to lose you forever because of my poor judgment."

"Lauren, I could never hate you as much as I really want to I can never hate you because yes I did fall for you romantically but I will always love you somehow as either a best friend or a little sister. You will never lose me Lauren always remember that." He said hugging me.

Nick now spoke up, "Miley, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you like I did, I really wanted to love you but I always knew that somehow I was meant to be with Lauren. I tried everything I could to not love her again but I couldn't. I really didn't want us to end the way we did and I regret every second of keeping my feelings from you. Lauren and I did a lot of thinking while we were alone and we figured we couldn't keep punishing ourselves for being in love but we should have told everyone earlier and avoided so much hurt. Please forgive me Miley, I really truly am sorry."

"I forgive you Nick, but things will never be the same between us at all. Lauren things really won't be the same between us either. I'm sorry." She said coolly and walked out of the room to call her dad about the new baby.

Kevin now took charge, "Now that all of this is sorted, do you guys really want to be together that badly?"

"Kevin shut up. Of course they do, I'm drugged up and even I see it. I knew they were in love from the second we got here." Alyssa said matter of factly.

I went outside to find Miley and I saw her in the waiting room crying silently, "Miley? Can I please talk to you?"

"Lauren, why did you do it?" She asked sniffling.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, "Miley I never meant to hurt you. Nick and I never planned on rekindling our old flames. I feel guilty every day for it. I hate that we can't be friends now because I had to go ruin everything. Please just forgive me."

"I don't even know why I'm so upset about this. I knew you and Nick loved each other from the day I met you. I knew it was only a matter of time." She said wiping her nose and eyes and walking with me back into the room.

**Nick's POV**

"Is everything okay between you guys now?" I asked when I saw Lauren and Miley walk in together.

She smiled and put her arms around me, "Yeah, Miley and I worked things out and we want to stay friends."

"Good now let's go we have a lot of things to take care of and I have a surprise for you baby girl." I said walking Lauren out of the hospital. I sent a video of her acting to a manager and they signed her to co-star with us on a new show we're supposed to be doing.

When we got home she attacked me with kisses, "Nick what's my surprise?"

"Well someone's going to be getting some fame herself. I sent your video to our manager and you're going to be our co-star in our new show." I said kissing her forehead.

She burst out in screams, "OH MY GOD NICK YOU DIDN'T! Am I really going to become a big star just like you?"

"Yes and Miley said that Hannah Montana would star on the show too and that we were all moving to the Malibu for our pilot episode." I said with a lot of excitement.

"Oh my God! Can things get any better!" She screamed hugging me a million times.

I have never seen Lauren so happy before in my life. She always said she wanted to be an actress and now she has the chance and she can do it with her best friends and boyfriend. I like the sound of that, Lauren's boyfriend, namely Nicholas Jonas. Things are getting so much better than they were, I can finally be with the girl I'm supposed to be with not one everyone expects me to be with. Don't get me wrong, Miley's a great girl but there's something about Lauren that I just don't feel with Miley. I admit I was wrong to cheat on Miley but hey when you're in love nothing can stop you. I promise that I'll never screw this one up because well Lauren is just different and we have the power to be together for as long as we live I'll make it happen.

"Hannah Montana is starring on your show Nick!" Miley came in screaming.

I laughed, "So is Lauren. Miles have you ever thought about giving up Hannah and just being Miley?"

"Well I'm not so sure. I want to I'd have to talk to my dad." She said thinking really hard about it.

I turned to Lauren, "Just think soon you'll have to deal with being a celebrity."

"Come on lovers! You guys have to pack! We leave in two days!" Miley screamed throwing Lauren's clothes at us.

**A/N: I'm not so happy with the way this turned out. Oh well review and I'll post some more! **


	33. That's All Folks

**Well that's all folks! I'm going to write a sequel and that will include them going to Malibu for their show, the show, and what's going to happen in the future. It will be a really good story so I advise you stay with me here ;) **

**I want to thank everyone that kept with me through the past few years and that have put up with my late updates. Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic and I will be posting the first bit of the sequel "Oh My Sweet Jonas: The Sequel".**


End file.
